


German Roulette

by melissen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M, sexy uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 51,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissen/pseuds/melissen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi-high ranked officer of Gestapo and Iruka-chief of the Nazi counterespionage department. From their first meeting through the dance of misunderstandings, uncertainty and ignorance along the tormenting roads of unsatisfied needs and desires up to the point of no return. They're rivals and soldiers, and there's maybe something more underneath the underneath. YAOI in UNIFORMS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU READ CHECK ON THE SS (Gestapo) UNIFORMS!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO and I don't profit from writing this fic.
> 
> Warning: ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE so I ask for patience and tolerance.
> 
> JUST IN CASE:
> 
> The Abwehr was a German military intelligence (information gathering) organization from 1921 to 1944 (Foreign Affairs/ Defense Office of the Armed Forces High Command) which members probably were turning over some important information to the British for the sake of the rest of the world.
> 
> Gestapo - (Secret State Police) was the official secret police of Nazi Germany. Within the RSHA was known as Amt IV ("Dept. or Office IV").
> 
> V-men – the spies who were working for Gestapo undercover.
> 
> This is just my FICTION so it's merely based on some random historical facts that were inspiration for all this.
> 
> Jenny-Poloni777 thank you for coming up with the title idea!

 

BERLIN 1944

Raindrops on the window pane were like tears that would never stop falling. The air was cold and unpleasant. Empty streets and sidewalks were flooded and there was no way to sidestep every dirty puddle. Major Umino Iruka didn't like having mud on his black shiny officer's boots. He flumped the collar of his brown cape and closed the big black umbrella in his hands as soon as he stepped under the small roof. Then he pushed the huge heavy wooden door which moved slowly with a low creak. He would have to tell someone to fix it. He closed the door and moved along the long hallway of the Head Quarters, answering some greetings and salutes but not stopping until he had reached his office. There he shrugged off his cape and hung it in his wardrobe. Then he took a brush from a drawer and quickly polished his boots. Only when they were once again perfectly clean and shiny he grabbed a phone earpiece and called his secretary.

Few seconds later a girl with dark hair and a funny up-do like two ball-shaped chignons entered the room.  
"Welcome Major Umino."  
"Ten-Ten, what do we have in plans for today?"  
The girl quickly looked through the papers she was holding.  
"Our decipher squad is still working on that message from Friday."  
"Did Shikamaru join the team?"  
"Yes he did. He came this morning."  
"Good. Do I have any meetings today?"  
"You are supposed to meet with someone from our Foreign Branch. They obtained  some documents they need to show you."  
"When?"  
"At 10 pm. You have still two hours - a lot of time for breakfast…"  
Iruka smiled picking up some stack of files.

"I don't have the time. I need to check these files and then I'll have to talk to Shikamaru. Later I'll go to the archive."  
"Could I get you some tea at least?"  
"Coffee, please and make it hot.”  
"I'll be right back."  
"Ten-Ten! Thank you."  
"No problem."

Iruka was tired and he could feel the headache coming. Shikamaru was one of his trusted men - one of those very few who knew about the real mission. He needed to talk to him, but even his own office wasn’t safe anymore. The bugs could be everywhere. Department IV (as they called Gestapo) was constantly trying to spy on them. They were paranoid. They tried to spy on everyone. At first Iruka thought that they were cautious about him because they somehow suspected his "double work" but soon he realized that Gestapo just needed information that his people were obtaining. They treated him like a rival. They were stealing information from the Abwehr to use it on their own. It was making Iruka's mission even easier. He could easily let them steal all the false information he wanted and they couldn't even complain since he didn't give it to them officially.

He was playing a dangerous game with those guys but it was necessary. Umino Iruka was ready to do everything just to accomplish his mission. It was time to end this horrible war and punish the tyrants. It was worth any risk.

He met with Shikamaru in the decipher squad's room and dragged him out for a cigar. Shikamaru didn't smoke and he hated cigars but he didn't turn down the offer even though it was troublesome to go out during the rain.

"What do we got?" asked Iruka without any polite preliminaries.  
"I got the code but you don't need to worry. They won't figure it out. I took care of that."  
"What about the message? Good or bad news?"  
"Definitely big but it depends on what we do with it. We need to be careful. Dept. IV is interested in you."  
Iruka nodded quickly. "I know…"  
"More than before."  
"I know."  
"There's a chance that they only need some info, but still, Iruka, they snoop more intently."  
"Recently Müller's power and independence grew substantially…"  
Shikamaru shook his head. "He's not the one you should be afraid of. It's about those others, who are trying to impress him or even worse - to take his place. Your people from the Foreign Branch had found something. I'm sure that it will get the attention of Dept. IV."  
"I'm going to meet someone from Foreign Branch in about an hour. I'll see what they got. And besides, now they call themselves The Foreign Intelligence Group. Remember that."  
"If the Dept. IV asks you any questions, tell me about it."  
"Of course, Shika. We're technically under their jurisdiction. Why they never ask for anything. Do they enjoy stealing from us?"  
"Apparently, they do…"  
"We'll talk about our next move later, after my meeting with the Foreign Branch people."  
"Alright. See you later."

Shikamaru was a genius. He deciphered the code without any problems. Actually his only problem were the eyes of his colleagues. He couldn't trust anyone but Iruka. He was doing an excellent job so far. They were turning over all important information to the British for about a year now and they were very close to a complete success.

The meeting with the Foreign Branch was long and boring but Iruka learned a few interesting things which he needed to hide from the Dept. IV. He quickly wrote a false report with the wrong information in it. He needed it to easily get into the wrong hands so he carefully changed all the facts and had put it on his desk on the top of the other files before left the office.

On the next day Iruka called a meeting to explain their upcoming missions and plans for the next week. He was quite satisfied with the plan he settled with Shikamaru the day before. Everything was ready for the Dept. IV’s first move. After the meeting when guests had left Iruka’s office the Major busied himself with picking up papers and stuff. There was also a black board which he had used a moment ago. He didn't like it dirty so he took a sponge and started to clean it standing with his back toward the door. He didn't wear his cap insides; he didn't like it since he had a ponytail on the back of his head (not on top – sorry!). The slight tug it caused to his scalp at the end of the day tempted him to let his hair loose for a moment, but he still had things to do. He didn't even notice a tall figure leaning against the doorframe, until the figure spoke.

"I can see that a beautiful woman can look sexy even wearing trousers…"

Iruka turned around very startled by the low voice and (GOD KNOWS WHY) he blushed.

The man standing in the doorway was very tall and svelte. He was wearing a black SS uniform with breeches and white shirt. His hat, with a standard skull and crossbones in front, was in his hands and there was a mess of silver hair on his head. There had to be something particularly scary in his image because Iruka trembled slightly. The black leather eye patch was covering the man's left eye. His face was sharp and handsome but it pissed Iruka that the man was making such a smug face.

Kakashi was very pleased. He didn't want to come down to that godforsaken place but he needed the information. He had to swallow his pride and ask for something. He didn't want to do that. It wasn't his m.o. to ask some lower rank wiseass for any help. He was going to pretend that he needed to check something in Abwehr's archive and then he was going to steal what he came for from their boss. As far as he knew the boss of the Abwehr's HQ was currently some new guy, who had quite a big knowledge but no practice. It seemed like an easy target. Kakashi was going to squash him like a bug.

But he didn't expect this! Some sexy ass was standing in front of him and apparently THIS was the boss. It would be much easier that way. Women adored him. He didn't even have to ask and they were more than willing to give him everything he want and much more. He liked that. He was handsome, popular and powerful. He deserved to be treated as someone special. Maybe he even WAS special! People called him a genius after all… He would love to use this little angel to his advantage and maybe her pleasure. He was going to have some pleasure from it too!

A woman wearing a man's uniform… It stirred something inside of him and he really liked that.

When she turned to face him he almost fell in love. She was so cute! She had exotic dark skin and beautiful chocolate hair. She wasn't wearing any make up but her eyes were still so... vivid, and her lips so tempting. This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship between their departments if he played this right.

"I had no idea that this dusty bureau was hiding such a pretty girls…"

Kakashi knew exactly how to play this. He knew "The Flirting Paradise" and "Flirting Tactics" by heart. He could recite all those lines for hours.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO INSULT ME!?" This voice… was not very feminine. It was actually pretty low, sharp and kind of masculine. But still nice!  
"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
Nice but scary…  
"Are you going to introduce yourself or should I call the security?" Iruka was losing his patience.  
"I'm… I… (Hatake Kakashi does NOT stutter!) I'm Colonel Hatake Kakashi from Dept. IV. I’m here to meet with the chief of… your department…"  
"I am the chief of this department: Major Umino Iruka, at your service!"

Kakashi took a second look at the person in front of him and noticed that the chest of this person was rather flat as for a woman… and the face a bit too sharp.  
And then it hit him almost hard enough to fall. Almost… He didn't fall because he was supported by the doorframe. This person was a man. He was thinking THOSE things about a man! He not only thought about that, he actually SAID that OUT LOUD to this shitty BRAT!

"A _man_ huh?" Kakashi tried to pretend that nothing has happened. "Why don't you put this hair into pigtails? It would be perfect for a brat like you."

Iruka frowned. He was getting angry.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Come on, this hair is unacceptable in the army! It’s a disgrace for a German uniform! And our race! You're an eyesore!"  
The blood in Iruka's veins began to boil.  
"You don't like my hair? And what happened to yours, if I may ask? Were you hit by the lightning on your way here? Weather these days…"  
"Watch your mouth, kid!"  
Kakashi’s hands itched to grab this feisty boy and shake him.  
"I'm sorry Colonel. I didn't mean to be rude. Could you please tell me the reason of your... visit?"  
"Sure…"  
"Then please, take a seat."

Kakashi sat in a comfortable chair that Iruka pointed and watched as Iruka sat in his own chair on the opposite side of his desk.  
"It's rare for Gestapo to pay visits to our… 'dusty bureau'..."  
"It's because there's nothing interesting for us in here. Until you do your job we don't need to interfere."  
"Really? I could swear that I can feel your breath on my neck every single day."  
"Hnn… You really sound like a woman. Are you sure you're not one?"  
Kakashi's low voice was somehow tickling Iruka's spine. It was creepy.  
"I am sure. I meant that you watch our moves… our every move… and we both know it."  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you but you are wrong. We don't give a shit about some unimportant departments like yours. I'm here to check something in your archive. That's all."

Iruka hated this guy. He was rude and arrogant and… and he was making Iruka feel weak. Luckily Iruka had something for him.

"I'll bring you the necessary pass. Excuse me."

When Iruka left the office a single blue eye walked him to the door. When the door closed behind him Kakashi quickly stood up and looked over the papers on the desk. Quickly spotting what he was looking for on the top of the stack, he removed his eye patch revealing a camera. He took a few pictures of the documents not touching or moving them. Then he moved the eye patch to its previous place and gotten back to his chair just in time. Iruka walked into his office and stood in front of still sitting Kakashi when he handed him a document. Kakashi moved his leering gaze over the younger man’s figure.  
"Thank you, Major. You were very helpful."

Kakashi snatched the paper from Iruka's hand and quickly left the room grinning with satisfaction.

 TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi's fist hit the desk, almost breaking it in two.

"I can't believe it… This shitty brat! I'll rip his balls off…"

Kakashi was always emotionless, cool and colleted so this little undignified tantrum was taking place behind the closed door of his office.

He analyzed the information he had obtained and immediately tried to use it before Iruka would. Then he realized that he's been tricked.

By this little BRAT!

He seemed to be such a cute young man. Kakashi would never even think that this little piece of shit could pull this kind of prank on him…

It's been two days since their first encounter. Kakashi seriously couldn't wait to use his pictures to show the Abwehr-brat that he was faster and better and everything else and then… FUCK! He tried to calm down but he couldn't. He just couldn't stop thinking about this guy. He was sitting in his office plotting revenge. He could do billion things to simply get rid of the guy but somehow he didn't really want to. He wanted to play with him. He wanted to play the game. He wanted to see that startled face covered with blush, and those hyge brown eyes as they filled with realisation that Kakashi bested him in the end. It was so amusing! This feisty brat was really interesting when he was losing his temper. Kakashi would love to put him in place.

Iruka knew that his trick was successful and he was beginning to worry. There was no way that this one-eyed freak would leave it like that. He would surely try to get his revenge. Iruka had a really bad feeling about this. Down in the archive he started to look through the files of Colonel Hatake and it only increased his worries. This guy was a natural born genius. The more Iruka read the more he was interested in that man. When he had finished he was seriously disappointed that there's nothing more. He wanted to know more about this amazing guy. He wanted to know everything. When he realized that he had spent the whole day in the archive he felt weird. It was unsettling that this silver haired man seemed to be a kind of person Iruka could actually admire and respect. He was someone to be afraid of. Iruka was afraid but still, somewhere deep inside of him, he was hoping that it's not the end yet.

Little did he know, it was just the beginning…

First strike came in the shape of a general inspection. That was something Iruka did not expect. Fifteen people from Gestapo came in the morning and they were checking every piece of paper in every room of the HQ.

Kakashi was sitting in his office with his boots on his desk and he was trying to imagine Iruka's angry face. Yes it was amusing but only for a moment. He didn't want to imagine things. He could be satisfied only if he could actually see it! He wanted to see this angry little creature with a weird scar on his face. He wanted to tease him personally and watch him squirm. He jumped out of his chair and ran outside the building.

"Kakashi! What happened? Where are you running?" He halted immediately cursing his annoying collegue.

"Genma… I…I just… I wasn't running." The other man chewed on an everpresent toothpick in his moouth and frowned.

"Did you just stutter?"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did." 

"No, Genma, I did not."

"Yes you did. And you were running. And you are hiding something."

"What is this? Interrogation?"

"Yes. Tell me where were you running?"

"Nowhere!"

"Nowhere? It's so obvious that you are hiding something big! You made me really curious now. Tell me."

"I wasn't running. I was going to… have lunch and I was in a hurry 'cause… I'm hungry."

"Right… And I'm a Pope! What are you hiding?"

"Just my eye…"

"You were running. You are too lazy to even walk! You only sit and read your stupid book. And now you were running somewhere! You were going to see someone!"

Kakashi's blush was uncontrollable and absurd.

"And now you are blushing! I can't believe that! You've met someone!"

"N-NO! It's NOT THAT!"

"Oh it's so cute! Hey! Asuma! Listen to this!"

Genma ran to the bearded man in a short leather flying jacket to tell him the news. Kakashi was shocked with everything that has just happened. Why Genma said that? And why was he blushing? Now if Genma knew everybody will know! Wait! Genma doesn't KNOW anything. He made it all up. But others will believe him. They will all think that Kakashi's in love… Fantastic...

Kakashi turned around and hightailed back into his office. He couldn't face Umino after this conversation. That damn brat caused him nothing but more and more problems! It was like a revenge for the inspection. Another point for Iruka. Kakashi asked for Iruka's files and made his people print him Iruka's picture. The photograph was big enough to cover a dartboard in his office so, Kakashi took the dagger which was dangling by his belt and aimed. He threw it but the dagger missed Iruka's face by whole few inches, embedding itself in the beautiful antique wood of his furniture. Kakashi missed seven times in a row.

He pulled the dagger out once again and looked at te tanned face from up close. How could he ever mistake Umino for a woman? Iruka wasn't feminine at all. This scar and those eyes… Kakashi raised his hand and very slowly he traced Iruka's scar with his index finger. He felt blood rush to his cheeks and quickly sat back behind his desk wondering if he should ever see this guy again.

Iruka was infuriated. After the inspection everything was in a total and complete mess. Izumo and Kotetsu were great helpers but the damage done by fifteen people in twenty-four hours meant at least a week of hard work to fix it. As if it was not enough, it stopped raining. Iruka wanted to go out but there was no chance for that any time soon.

It was the third day of their 'cleaning'. Iruka was dead tired. He was sorting the papers continuesly for three days and three nights and there wasn't even one second during that time when he wouldn't be thinking of the one-eyed devil who was the cause of all this. In the morning he went home to have a bath and change into a clean uniform. It improved his mood, even if just slightly. Back in his office he took of his tunic and rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt, staying in his breeches with braces and long officer boots. He bent over the box of files, grabbed it and just as he was about to lift it, he felt a light tapping on his butt. An unmanly squeak escaped his mouth and he dropped the box, straightening up, flustered and awkward. He inhaled a lot of air and turned around ready to give the joker a piece of his mind.

Kakashi looked the same as in the day he had met him but this time his hat was on his head and in his hands was a black horsewhip. Iruka couldn't believe his eyes. Kakashi was really there, but why? Iruka's bad feeling intensyfied.

"Attention soldier!"

Iruka stood at attention, with his heart ready to jump out of his chest. Was he really that scared?

Kakashi loved that! The Dolphin was flustered or maybe even scared! And this blush around his scar was a priceless view! Now he was going to have some fun! He stepped closer to Iruka, very close actually. He lowered his head to Iruka's face and was openly looking at his scar. Iruka raised his confused eyes to Kakashi's face and gulped. The man was a total asshole but it was hard to dey that he was incredibly handsome. This thought sent a shiver through the Major's body. Nice smell of Kakashi's aftershave hit his nostrils and his blush deepened. This tall man standing in front of him was strong, powerful and amazing. He was the Übermensch, a living definition of the overman.

"So, Major Umino, did you enjoy the inspection?"

It's true that Kakashi was mesmerizing but he also was able to overshadow the impression he had made with one simple sentence. Iruka was fighting the urge to slap his face, because it would be the sad end of his military career (or life) but maybe it was worth it…

"Oh yes, I loved it! In a month or two we may be able to finish cleaning the mess that your people had made."

"Do I sense irony in your voice, Major?"

"I'm sorry, Colonel, but I have no idea what you can possibly sense in my voice."

"Feisty again? I like that."

Iruka glared at Kakashi with clear hatred. Kakashi liked this evil glint in his eyes and gave him a broad smile in answer. The smile dropped instantly after Iruka's next words.

"Yes, I've heard that you like me so much that you even keep the picture of me in your office."

Kakashi couldn't believe his ears. Who the hell told him!? How did he know? Kakashi was feeling guilty, like this picture was there really for other reasons than just to be the target for his darts. And it pissed him off beyond belief that Iruka knew! He grabbed the shorter man's shirt and pushed him up against the wall. Iruka wasn't scared. There was even something pleasantly exciting in this situation. He wanted to provoke Kakashi even more, to make him do… something… anything… (or EVERYTHING) just to get his attention; to drag him closer.

Kakashi pressed Iruka harder to the wall and moved his face once again very close to the tanned one in front of him. This.. thing...  it was dangerous. Kakashi couldn't control his actions. He has been thinking about this encounter for the last few days and now he was like a time bomb ready to explode. it's just tgat he had no idea what was he trying to keep inside. But he knew that he was holding SOMETHING and that he was very close to releasing it when Iruka was around. He didn't know what was going on but it was dangerous and he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to avoid the upcoming catastrophe. It was so strange. He couldn't do anything about it. He knew that no matter what, he just won't stop at anything. Something was pushing him to do… something. It was this glint in Iruka's eyes. It was provoking. It was like a magnet. It grabbed Kakashi's insides and it was pulling them painfully out and toward this cute tanned man with a scar on his face.

Kakashi felt nuseous. He couldn't think about any possible moves or options. He didn't wonder how to escape the doom. It would be pointless like trying to run from the falling plane. He knew that nothing can stop it now. His doom, his end, his undoing, was unavoidable. His fate was buried in those warm brown eyes.

Iruka looked into a single blue eye as if it were a mirror. What he saw there as his own ealed fate, was very similar to Kakashi's actual feelings. It was his way down. He was falling. Suddenly his life, his pride and his secret mission were nothing. He could feel it slipping off his hands. There was nothing more, just this one-eyed man with his pale hands on Iruka's shoulders. Iruka was drowning in the depths of this icy blue. His soul was ripped from his body and there was just a void that needed to be filled. Iruka knew exactly, who was the only person that could fill it. Just as Kakashi Iruka also knew that there is no escape. There was no time out for consideration or evaluation possible options, because there were _no_ other options.

Kakashi could see as the glint in Iruka's eyes had been replaced by sadness. And he knew why. Iruka saw what he had seen and now they both knew that there is no escape from each other.

"Colonel Hatake, please stand back or I will have to call the security."

They didn't even look at Shikamaru. They didn't want to move away from each other. Not yet, not without doing… something…

"Colonel Hatake, I'm calling the security."

"No…" was all that Iruka managed to say. He was looking at Shikamaru with pleading eyes. Shikamaru didn't know what was going on but he had to help Iruka. Maybe this guy found out about their mission and he was threatening his older friend?

"Colonel Hatake, I'm asking you one more time, please stand back."

Kakashi's hands loosened the grip on Iruka's shoulders. His genial mind was working hard trying to find the best way to deal with this. He let go of Iruka's shoulders and then he put his arm around his neck and pulled him closer, smiling brightly at Shikamaru.

"Easy Captain, we were just fooling around."

"Iruka, are you alright?"

Iruka swallowed a lump in his throat and tried to say something but he couldn't. He finally cleared his throat and answered.

"Yes… yes of course. I'm perfectly fine Shikamaru. Thank you for your concern."

"You don't look fine. Please come with me. We need to show you something in our section."

The magic of the moment was gone. It was reality again. A moment ago there was no one else in the world except them. Now there was the rest of the world. There was Shikamaru and his decipher squad… The magic moment was over but the painful need in their chests wasn't.

"Oh… um… Colonel Hatake, would you excuse me…?"

"Sure… I… I have to go anyway…"

Without looking into each other's eyes again, they had left the office walking away in separate directions and wondering what the hell had just happened.

Iruka tried to ignore Shikamaru's questions. He tried to convince his friend that everything was okay but the young captain was too smart for that and he knew Iruka too well to be tricked by his lies. He couldn't figure out what was wrong yet but he was sure that it will become very troublesome.

Genius Hatake Kakashi was lost and confused. He had no idea what had happened and why. He was walking back to his office trying to rationalize it. He looked around, tanding in the middle of the street in front of his office, heading to the place where he didn't want to be. He wanted to be in the same place where Iruka was. It was plain and simple. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and go back to the Abwehr HQ.

Suddenly something big and heavy slammed into his back. Kakashi almost fall to his face. He scratched his head and looked at the bearded pilot with a cigarette in his mouth. 

"KAKASHI! God damn it! I called your name six times!"

"I… I'm sorry… Asuma…"

"So it IS true. You really ARE stuttering now…"

"I'm not."

"So are you deaf or just still on cloud nine? Too far from earth to hear your friend…"

"I… I don't know… What did you say?"

"Man… You need a drink."

"…a drink… yea... I... I really do... need a drink… a lot to drink. I need to get drunk!"

Asuma was amazed.

"It really hit you hard, huh… Let's get Genma and other guys. We'll get smashed. I'm sure my wife won't be mad at me when I tell her the reason for our drinking session. Assuming of course tht she even believes me…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crystal Night – 1938 – It was the night that had started the holocaust. It was triggered by the assassination in Paris of German diplomat Ernst vom Rath by Herschel Grynszpan, a German-born Polish Jew. Grynszpan and Rath were actually lovers. Grynszpan killed his lover because he didn't keep the promise to get him a passport.

A wonderful morning after... Kakashi would never drink any alcohol EVER again. He never had a hangover like that before! He was wondering, what the fuck Asuma had given him but after a few cups of coffee and gallons of cold water two words were still echoing through his aching mind: polish vodka. (AUTHOR'S NOTE: The polish vodka is the best!) This shit was really something. He actually stopped thinking about… anything… for the rest of that day. Or at least he thought he did. Even if he didn't he still couldn't remember it anyway. But there was one side effect of this magic potion: he desecrated his uniform. For the first time in his life he had thrown up from drinking and of course it had to fall on his precious uniform… Well... at least he didn't dirty his shoes…

Since the moment he'd left his apartment this morning he only wanted to go to one place. But he had no official reason to go there. Genma tried to drag him somewhere for lunch but Kakashi refused. He spent some time in his office hiding from Asuma (since he vaguely remembered puking on  _his_  shoes) and at noon he was slowly losing the battle with his urge to just go 'there' no matter the reason. He looked at the picture on the wall. This scarred face had a weird effect on him. He took the kunai… I mean a dagger and aimed. "If I miss again then I'm staying but if I don't then… It will be a sign that I should go there and face him."

Iruka had another awful day. Shikamaru was getting on his nerves. He still remained very suspicious of Kakashi's last visit. He was afraid that the guy was blackmailing Iruka or something. He knew that Iruka would do everything for the sake of their mission. He would too, but he also wanted to protect Iruka. For the sake of them both and their goal he just had to know what was going on. He decided that he would stay close until he finds something.

Iruka was losing his patience. It wasn't just Shika that was getting on his nerves. It was everything! No matter what was going on he was constantly nervous and he couldn't help it. It was like he would be waiting for something. He was restless, he couldn't stay at one place for long. He needed to do something, to go somewhere. But every time he tried to figure out what he could do, the image of one tall silver haired Colonel clouded his mind. It was annoying.

THRREE DAYS LATEER

Iruka couldn't stand this growing excitement in his stomach. He knew the cause of this weird feeling and he didn't like it. He was unable to concentrate on anything and it was putting him and his mission in grave danger. It was obvious that he had to do something about it. He had no idea what was dragging his thoughts to that man. What was so special about him? He had to find out. He had to see him to make sure that there is NOTHING. He needed one look and that's it. That would be enough for Iruka to convince himself that this guy isn't worth of his one single thought. He always had plenty of reasons to go to the building on Prince Albert Street but he usually sent someone else in his place. He didn't like to show up in Gestapo HQ. Now, he couldn't wait to go there. He's been waiting for the proper occasion for the last three days and now it was exactly the right one! Colonel Hatake would be there for sure. Normally Iruka would send Shika, but not this time.

On his way out he met Shikamaru - totally soaked and shivering from a cold.

"Iruka… I've heard that you are going to the HQ."

Iruka was putting on his coat trying to ignore his friend.

"Yes, I'll deliver this week's report."

Shikamaru grabbed his arm when he tried to sidestep him. Iruka glared impatiently already knowing what Shikamaru wanted.

"I'm going, Shikamaru."

It sounded like an order to back off so Shika reluctantly let go of his arm.

"Then I'm going with you."

Iruka just sighed in resignation.

"If you want to…"

They walked out of the building, straight into the pouring rain. Flopping sound of their boots echoed through the empty streets disturbed only by the sound of rain. Not many people fancied to go out at the weather like this. Shikamaru was wondering why Iruka was suddenly so eager. He always avoided going to the HQ so why now? He was glad that he caught Iruka in the doorway. He needed to keep an eye on him.

Kakashi's dagger ripped the air for the twenty-fifth time during the last hour. It missed again. Kakashi missed every fucking time! Was it a sign to stay away from that disturbing person or should he buy a monocle for his right eye?

He was bored out of his mind. He was getting crazy locked in this stuffy office. He really needed to get out but it was raining…

He looked at the calendar hanging beside Iruka's picture. It was the same distance but it was much smaller and more difficult to hit.

"If I hit the calendar than I'll at least go to the cafeteria."

He aimed and… He couldn't believe it. He actually did it! His dagger was buried deep in his now ruined calendar. He wasn't losing his eye sight! He didn't need a monocle (even though he considered buying one just to look cool). He put on his cap and hurriedly left the room.

Iruka was completely drenched. He didn't even notice that the weather was THAT bad. He looked around the hall trying to catch a glimpse of the silver mop of hair but the water on his eyelashes was blurring his vision. He took off his hat and tried to dry his face with his wet sleeve. It was hopeless. He should go to the toilet and do it properly using a towel but he had no time to spare. He needed a plan. How was he supposed to find the man in this huge building? Even if Hatake was there at the moment he could be anywhere and even if he was in his office Iruka couldn't just go there to say 'hi'. Damn it! He should have thought about it earlier!

"Major Umino Iruka…"

Iruka recognized that hissing voice right away. He hated that voice and its owner. This man was one of the main reasons why Iruka hated to come here.

"General Orochimaru, good morning…" Iruka swallowed hard and turned to face the man. His brown eyes met the pair of golden orbs. General's uniform with a saber at his side looked quite good on that long haired man but his disgusting smile always made Iruka sick. He was afraid of that man in more way than one. It wasn't just about the mission and Iruka's collaboration with Brits. It was the way the man's eyes always slid over his body in that nauseating way. It also was the way he was talking to him, the way his skinny arm was now circling Iruka's shoulders, pale, cold and sleazy like a white snake.

"Iruka, my boy, you are soaked!"

Bony fingers brushed some wet strands of hair from Iruka's beautiful eyes.

"Come with me. I know just the way to warm you."

"General… I'm sorry but I'm here to give an account of our work and recent inspection..."

Orochimaru tightened his grip on Iruka's shoulders.

"I'm sure that this young man here is perfectly capable of doing this for you, am I right, Lieutenant Nara?"

Shikamaru frowned.

"I'm not sure, actually… It could be troublesome…"

Orochimaru didn't let him finish.

"I AM sure. They don't call you a genius for no reason. Go. That's an order."

Shikamaru looked worried. He didn't want to leave Iruka alone in this building and leaving him with THIS man was just scary! He caught Iruka's pleading eyes but he didn't have much choice.

"What's wrong, Lt. Nara? Are you worried about your friend? Don't worry. I'll take care of him. I'll wine and dine him… now GO!"

Orochimaru wasn't smiling anymore.

"It's alright, Shikamaru. Go, I'll see you when you're done."

Iruka smiled reassuringly when Orochimaru dragged him away.

Shikamaru went to the main office to give his report. He was scared as hell and his mind was reeling trying to find a way to help the Major. The chance he spotted in the corridor could be as much of a help as it could do damage - a tall figure clad in a black uniform. He swallowed his anxiety and looked straight into that scary face with an eye patch. He saluted. Kakashi stopped and looked at the shorter man. He didn't recognize him right away so he took his time to think and read the name on his uniform… Bingo!

"Lt. Nara… What a coincidence… How's your boss, major Umino?"

"He's… He's fine… I hope."

"You hope?" Was it anger in Kakashi's voice or something else?

"Yes, well… We were here to give an account of our work but suddenly general Orochimaru appeared and took him somewhere. I hope that everything's fine."

Kakashi's eye narrowed.

"Orochimaru? What did he want from Iruka?" Kakashi didn't even notice that he had called Iruka by his first name but Shikamaru did. He also didn't miss the flame of emotions in usually emotionless grey eye. What was that? He heard gossips about Orochimaru's little weakness and he was sure that Hatake had had heard them too. Maybe he was worried about the General's reputation. It was quite common for the high rank officers to have some fun from time to time with a cute cadet or a random street rat but to go for another high ranked officer was a huge risk even for a general.

"He said something about warming him… Major was drenched so maybe he just wanted to offer him a towel… I don't know… It just… sounded… weird."

Shikamaru deliberately emphasized the last word.

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed. Yes, he knew about Orochimaru's interests. He knew about all of them. He knew about Rath and that cute dark haired boy, what was his name… Grynszpan. Orochimaru was the one who came up with the idea to use that situation to start holocaust. Yes, he knew a lot about that snake bastard. He knew enough to be very angry right now. The mere thought about Iruka in Orochimaru's clutches made him furious. He didn't spare another second to acknowledge Shikamaru's existence. He just left him in the hall and ran in the direction of Orochimaru's office.

The general brought Iruka to his office. Before they entered the room he asked his secretary, Kabuto, for a cup of hot coffee for Major Umino.

"…and, Kabuto! Except for the coffee DO NOT DISTURB!"

"Of course, general."

Orochimaru gently pushed Iruka down into a comfortable looking chair. Then he took a towel out of nowhere and started to dry Iruka's hair, sitting on the arm of the chair.

"I can do it myself, sir…"

Iruka was about to panic.

"It's alright, major, I'll do it. I just need to remove this hair tie."

Just as he said that Iruka's hair fell onto his shoulders and around his face. Orochimaru stood up and moved to face Iruka. Standing directly in front of him he put his knee between Iruka's slightly parted legs and smiled. Iruka blushed. That wasn't happening! It was freaking impossible! He would never try to do THAT to another officer and on top of that, to the Abwehr's chief… He wouldn't… would he?

Slowly the general put his knee on the chair between Iruka's thighs, dangerously close to his most private parts. Iruka's nervousness became clearly visible as he started to fidget in his seat.

The other man put his arm on Iruka's shoulders in a gesture that probably was supposed to be reassuring but of course only scared Iruka even more.

"Easy, major. Your hair is still wet."

Pale hands took the towel from Iruka's tensed shoulders and started to once again gently dry his hair. Orochimaru was feeling so damn great. He was watching Iruka for a long time now. He wanted him from the moment he first laid his eyes on him. He didn't care about the risk. He needed to see if this body was equally tanned under his clothes. He wanted to see it covered in sweat, needed to feel Iruka's hot erection in his cold mouth. He needed to know how the young man's juices taste.

Orochimaru's knee brushed subtly Iruka's crotch.

"General…" Iruka's voice was scared and very pitiful. Young major was obviously very confused and his fear was paralyzing him. Orochimaru was going to use that.

He never wanted anything so badly. He put his hand into wet brown locks and moved his knee even closer to Iruka. The view in front of him was ravishing. He needed Iruka tied to a bed, naked and with his legs spread wide. He needed to lick his caramel skin in every place available. He needed to put his long fingers deep in Iruka's warm and surely tight entrance. He would keep it there while his other hand would cut this divine body. Just a thought about the red blood on Iruka's hot skin made Orochimaru shiver. With Iruka's body it could work. He would get hard. Damn, he already was! And he could never get hard without blood! Was it because of this scar on his sweet face? Or was Iruka just special? With Iruka he would be able to come… Until recently he could only come when he was killing, but now he was able to come while masturbating to Iruka's picture. With Iruka everything was different. He would masturbate with his blood on his hands and then…

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Orochimaru smiled. "It must be your coffee, my dear." He said looking down at Iruka. He never took his hand out of Iruka's wet hair. His knee was still between Iruka's legs and his other hand was now caressing Iruka's neck.

Now or never. Iruka was determined to use Kabuto to escape from there. He knew where this situation was heading and he would rather die than let it happen.

Kakashi came to Kabuto's desk.

"Is general in his office?"

Kabuto jumped from his seat to stop Kakashi on his way to the door.

"Wait! Colonel, you can't go in there. General has a guest and he wishes to not be disturbed."

Kakashi gave Kabuto a fake smile.

"I think I understand what you mean, but it's important. I think that his fuck toy can wait one minute."

Kabuto looked at Kakashi very carefully for a moment. Kakashi was one of those trusted. He was a genius and he was dangerous but Kabuto never heard anything about his attitude toward any homosexual behaviours. He wasn't sure if he should trust him with this case. He could let him in but it was very risky. After all, the man was never close to Orochimaru.

"Colonel Hatake, I'm supposed to bring a coffee for General's guest. When I enter the room I'll ask General if I should let you in for a moment. Is that alright?"

Kakashi's visible eye smiled again. "That would be perfect. Thank you!"

Kabuto took a small tray with one cup of coffee (plus some milk and sugar) and knocked on Orochimaru's office door. When general's voice invited him to enter he carefully opened the door. Kakashi was still smiling at him from the other side of the hallway. Kabuto slowly entered the room and saw Iruka in a very uncomfortable position. He ignored it.

"Thank you, Kabuto…" Orochimaru's voice was hoarse from undisguised and uncontrollable lust.

Just then Kakashi's smiling face showed up in the door. Iruka was sure that his heart had stopped beating. Colonel Hatake was there. He was there smiling happily and he saw him in this compromising situation. He wanted to die.

It was extremely hard for Kakashi to keep his smile up. That perverted old man was already all over poor Iruka. He needed to stay calm. He needed to play that right with a fake smile and playing dumb.

"General! Good morning. Oh, and look who's here! Major Umino!"

Orochimaru was pissed. He was so turned on that he was ready to kill this irritating silver haired idiot right on the spot just to get rid of him. But then what? Iruka would run away while he would try to kill this bastard. He knew that it wouldn't be easy to kill the famous Hatake Kakashi. He needed to ditch him. NOW!

"I'm sorry, Hatake but I'm a bit busy. Would you please LEAVE!"

Kakashi stepped closer ignoring Orochimaru's killing glare, and smiling sweetly at the tanned man.

"Major, I was just talking about you. What a surprise to see you here!"

Iruka was shocked, humiliated and happy at the same time. Emotions were boiling inside of him blocking his thinking abilities. He needed to concentrate very hard to finally utter a sentence.

"I was just leaving."

Orochimaru was getting more and more angry.

"No you were not. We were supposed to drink some coffee together. Hatake, you leave!"

Kakashi's smile faltered a little.

"If Major wishes to leave then I believe that he should leave."

Orochimaru didn't move from his spot on Iruka's chair. He gripped the chocolate strands tighter in his fist and enjoyed the hiss it earned him.

"I don't care what you believe!"

Orochimaru's left hand moved quickly from Iruka's neck and grabbed the gun. When he pulled the trigger Kakashi grabbed Kabuto and used him as a shield. The tray with a porcelain cup fell to the floor with an unpleasant sound of broken glass. Kabuto didn't even scream. He just silently slipped down to the coffee stained carpet with a little red hole in the centre of his forehead.

The general looked at the body on the floor. Kabuto was dead. And he was still holding Iruka while Kakashi was still there… He was trapped. He could already hear people coming to get him. He wouldn't have the time to enjoy Iruka's body… Not even once…

"It was all your fault, Hatake! You ruined everything! And I only wanted some peaceful time with my angel…"

Cold pale lips quickly crushed Iruka's but the Major pushed him away. The general looked at him like he couldn't believe that Iruka actually did that. Then he looked at Kakashi and once again aimed the gun in his direction. This time when the gun fired Iruka kicked it out of his grasp. Stray bullet crashed the lamp on the desk but didn't hurt anyone this time. Within a second the room was full of soldiers. From this point everything happened so fast that Iruka didn't even know what was going on. They had taken him to the infirmary to check if he was alright and then he was asked for a confirmation of Kakashi's account.

Kakashi saved him. He saved him from Ororchimaru and from testifying. He showed up at just the right moment! It was unbelievable… Why did he do that? He almost died up there… or worse! Maybe Hatake had his own reasons to go there and do what he did. Maybe he used Iruka to get rid of Orochomaru and Kabuto? Who knows… The point was that he showed up.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi fell onto his bed with a heavy sigh. It's been a long day. Orochimaru had been arrested and put through psychiatric examination. Soon he would be court-martialed for killing his aide-de-camp and Kakashi was to be the main witness in the case. Umino's presence at the place of the event was merely noticed. The fact of carnal abuse wasn't even mentioned (It has been told but not written down). Kakashi was about to immediately accede Orochimaru's position which meant the promotion.

None of those things was currently on his mind. He could hardly even go through all those formalities with his mind focused on just one thing – the image of Major Umino with his wet hair scattered around his tanned face and his huge brown eyes full of… everything. He still couldn't believe that he had just into the General's office, and forced his entry. He didn't even think about the consequences or possible course of action. He just had to go there and see Iruka. He didn't really think of saving him from potential oppression. He just burst into that office to finally see him and what he saw seemed to be forever imprinted on the back of his eyelids. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the same thing – Iruka's parted lips, spread legs and wet hair…

Disturbing emotions that this image caused were like a slow torture for the German officer. He shouldn't think those things about another male. He definitely shouldn't think such things about another German soldier! And Iruka wasn't just any soldier! He was a high ranked officer like himself and a chief of his department. Iruka was smart and he definitely deserved his high position in the German Army. He wasn't someone to be toyed with.

Kakashi wondered if he was any different from the disgusting snake! It was an awful feeling. Was Kakashi becoming something he never wanted to be, something he loathed his whole life? He was one of the first members of Hitlerjugend and taught by his father  what is right and what is completely unacceptable. When he was older he realized how messed up everything really was and that most of people actually do bad things every day, but it didn't change the fact that HE was going to be different from others. He wanted to be strong and perfect.

To be strong he needed to have no distractions and no weaknesses. Feelings were nothing more than a weakness and a distraction. He should be drained of all emotions and feelings. For his 13th birthday his father gave him a dog. The animal became Kakashi's best friend. Three years later his father gave him a gun and told him that he needs to kill the dog to prove that he's a man. Kakashi cried but did as he was told. The gun was his birthday present. After that he had no emotions and no feelings.

He was strong. His father had committed a suicide two months later. He feet guilty of something and couldn't stand it. His father was weak but Kakashi hoped he wouldn't make the same mistake.

He was strong… until now.

Normally in a situation like that Orochimaru would be dead before he even touched his gun. Kakashi was faster than him, much faster! But his mind was filled with the images of tanned skin and wet hair. It was all his mind was able to comprehend at that moment. He could have died there distracted like that! It was a miracle that everything went as smoothly as it did. There were dozens of things that could go wrong and bring death upon Iruka or him. He had this feeling when he looked into Iruka's eyes for the first time - the feeling of unavoidable end. He should have never seen this man again… never at all.

But… he knew that the image of the molested and wet Iruka wouldn't let him fall asleep so he decided to take sleeping pills.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh man, this is so troublesome... I didn't know what to do when the General had taken you with him. When I saw Hatake I just… I thought that if I suggested that his boss is about to get into some trouble than maybe he would try to stop him from attacking you. And that's exactly what he did, but I never thought that he would act so… drastic. And he didn’t help him. He helped you."

Shikamaru was still shaking. He felt guilty for leaving Iruka with the pervert and now when everything was alright and the stress was slowly leaving him, he was somehow on the verge of tears. He needed a cigarette.

"I'm so sorry, Iruka… I'm sorry."

Iruka wasn't actually paying attention. He was still trying to calm down. He wanted to take a shower. He needed to clean himself from the bad memories. He was still scared and outraged. How could anyone treat him like that? What was Orochimaru thinking? How dare he kiss Iruka on the lips? Why did he start shooting? Had he lost his mind? What would happen if Kakashi didn't come? Would he dare to rape Iruka? And why did he shoot at Kakashi? How could he? How dare he? And why did Kakashi help him? Why did he risk his position and even his life for the sake of someone he hardly knew and didn't even like? It was confusing… But it didn't really matter. For Iruka the only thing that counted was the fact that Kakashi had saved him.

"He saved me…"

Shikamaru looked at his friend. "Yes, he did. I guess I should thank him… even if he did that just to get this promotion."

"What promotion?" Iruka was confused.

"I already told you, Kakashi is going to replace Orochimaru…"

Iruka didn't know why but it hurt. Kakashi used him and his uncomfortable situation for his advantage! Iruka was angry and disappointed, and he wanted to cry.

xxx xxx xxx

There was no Orochimaru this time. There was only him and Iruka – wet and tempting, sitting on a bed. Kakashi put his white hand into Iruka's dark messy hair. It was wet but still soft and silky and it smelled of rain. Kakashi leaned closer and put his knee between Iruka's legs. Iruka gave a start of surprise but Kakashi only smiled. He pushed the smaller man onto the bed and looked down on him. He could feel his growing erection so he rubbed it through the material of his breeches. It felt good. Iruka was looking at him with wide eyes and parted lips. Kakashi knew what would feel even better. He unbuttoned his trousers. Hungry brown eyes were devouring the view in front of them.

Suddenly Kakashi was on top of Iruka and they were naked. Their erections were rubbing against each other slowly and swiftly. It felt so fucking great, hot and slick. Kakashi moved his hips faster. Iruka was protesting and trying to push Kakashi off of him but Kakashi held his arms and hid his face in the crook of the tanned neck. The smell of wet skin was overwhelming. Kakashi let go of Iruka's arms and put his hands down to spread Iruka's thighs. The other man was still weakly struggling but Kakashi was stronger and easily forced the legs apart. He could feel the sweat covering Iruka's whole body as he slid his right hand along the tanned thigh from Iruka's knee straight to the crevice between his buttocks…

It was pitiful… to have a wet dream and come before anything actually happened. Those pills that he had taken were useless. They put him to sleep but those dreams were waking him every ten minutes. How was it even possible to dream so many dreams in just one hour? It's been four days since he found Iruka with Orochimaru and he was still waking to this dream few times every night. Fuck the sleeping pills. He needed to do something about that or he would die from exhaustion or lose his mind.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It was another rainy morning. Iruka entered his office with a mug of hot coffee in his hand. He was tired. He couldn't sleep or even relax. He was constantly irritated and he couldn't concentrate on his work.

"Hey, Iruka, would you like to have lunch with me?"

"No, Shika, thank you, but I'm not hungry."

Oh, and he couldn't eat too! It was hopeless. He took the stack of envelopes from his desk and started to look through the mail. Among the many telegrams and letters he found a single white envelope with his name on it. Inside was a ticket. Iruka wasn't at the theatre since the last November when the main Opera House had been destroyed. This play was going to be performed in The Theater des Westens. He would love to go… Iruka looked at the calendar on the wall.

"…It's today…"

He looked at the seat number. It was number two, so he would seat between two people and he would have no idea which one of them had sent him a ticket. Should he go or just throw it away? What if it was one of those women that pursued him every day? It was possible, but it could also be some tricky way to meet one of his contacts… But then Shika would know about it and he would surely tell Iruka… It was confusing. After battling his thoughts for several hours he decided that it was better to show up and check, than not to.

Oh, how he hated this rich crowd, those fat women dressed in furs and fat men with their fat wallets filled with money gained from this awful war. He was glad that shaking hands had been replaced by this ridiculous roman salute. Thanks to that he didn't have to touch their hands washed with a soap made of some poor Jewish people.

Iruka heard someone elaboration on why it would be great if the war lasted for two more years. Oh, how he would love to see them all in the frontline, surrounded by gunshots, explosions, death, blood, dirt, pain, hunger and all that madness and THEN listen to their opinion on the subject. But meantime he would smile and make small talks about music, opera, politic and other pointless things. He personally knew most of the elite citizens of Berlin and he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid meeting some of them at the theatre. He spotted mayor Steeg and his wife accompanied by his two friends, both with their daughters that Iruka would rather not see ever again. He had met them at the celebration of Hitler's birthday few months ago and still couldn't repress bad memories.

There was still a lot of time to the spectacle. Iruka wanted to take his seat and wait there peacefully for anything that was about to happen but some people still managed to stop him in the hall and force him into some pointless and unnerving conversations. Maybe he shouldn't have come here. He was just wasting time in this place and he could already feel the upcoming headache.

When he had finally reached his seat he wasn't surprised to find both neighbouring seats still unoccupied. He sat down and waited patiently for anything interesting to happen. He wondered if his contact would appear before the spectacle or in the middle of it. He closed his eyes enjoying the sound of instruments being tuned. He loved opera and he had been very pleasantly surprised seeing the ticket in his mail. He was going to enjoy the show… until someone said:

"Umino… It's fancy meeting you here. Are you stalking me even in my free time when I simply try to spend some time with my FIANCE!"

Iruka looked up expecting to see a cold one-eyed glare that never failed to bring a shiver down his spine. He was surprised to see an amused look on the other man's face (or more like in his single visible eye). He stood up stiffly and raised his right hand murmuring "Heil Hitler…"

He would be polite and he would ignore everything that this man did to piss him off. He wouldn't let this asshole to spoil his evening. He was going to enjoy the spectacle! And he was also going to completely ignore the fact that Kakashi had just called this… this… woman at his side his fiancé. Iruka's hands were shaking. Why was he so nervous?

Kakashi slowly looked around and then point at the empty seat beside Iruka.

"And what happened to your company, Major? She changed her mind?"

Iruka gritted his teeth. It was hard to stay calm with this man around. To say that he was angry would be an understatement.

"Gertrude, please meet Major Iruka Umino. Major, this is Gertrude Klauser, general's Fromm private secretary."

For some reason Kakashi just couldn't call her his fiancé the second time. They've met at this huge celebration of Hitler's birthday few months ago and since then this woman had been constantly pursuing him. He tried to ignore her advances but she never gave up, and often talked about them like they were a couple. When Kakashi had finally decided that he just had to see Iruka and came up with this whole 'opera meeting' plan he knew he couldn't go to the Opera alone. He didn't want to be seen alone with Iruka. He needed a woman to accompany him and Fromm's secretary seemed to be a perfect choice since everyone thought that they're dating anyway, but… Somehow, seeing her irritatingly happy face at the moment, he already wished he would have invited anyone else.

"I'm pleased to meet you, miss Klauser."

Iruka felt cold sweat on his forehead seeing this woman's icy look. She sneaked her arms possessively around Kakashi's elbow and tried to pull him away.

"Kakashi, let's go already!" It was HER night. She finally managed to go out with her love and she wasn't going to share with anyone! Especially not with some soldier! They had him at the Head Quarters all day!

To Iruka's frustration Kakashi didn't move an inch.

"But our seats are right here, Gertrude…"

The woman frowned and fixed Iruka with another glare. Then she looked at Kakashi again. He gestured the seat beside Iruka, the one further from the passageway. She moved quickly and 'accidently' stepping on Iruka's foot with her high heel she took a seat right next to Iruka muttering some insincere apology. For a moment there Kakashi looked really lost to the point that it would probably make Iruka smile if he wasn't so angry, frustrated and depressed at the moment.

"Gertrude, I'm afraid I can't let you seat right next to THIS man. I don't want him to use you for his dirty ways to mess with me. Move to the next seat!"

Kakashi's tone was sharp and the woman instantly understood that there was no place for arguing. She stood up and moved to the next chair. Kakashi took the vacant seat between hers and Iruka's and tried not to fidget. The lights went off a second later and the show began.

Even with the loud music filling the heavy darkness Iruka could hear, or maybe feel, Kakashi's breathing. His presence right beside Iruka was impossible to ignore. It was so overwhelming that Iruka couldn't think about anything else. There was no scene, no actors and no music, only him and the other man in the darkness.

So far, so good, Kakashi was definitely satisfied. For a moment there he was about to lose his composure but he had actually surprised himself! When Gertrude sat beside Iruka his blood boiled. He was fighting the urge to grab the woman and shake her. What was she thinking? Did she find Iruka attractive? No, he wasn't her type and she was clearly showing her dislike toward the tanned man. Then what was her point? It didn't matter. Kakashi managed to fix the situation and he was finally sitting beside Iruka. When he was buying those tickets few days earlier he was wondering why was he going to such an extend to see Umino? What was he hoping to achieve? All those questions evaporated instantly from his mind the moment he saw the brunette. Iruka was sitting alone in his seat with his eyes closed and he was listening to the sounds of the tuned instruments. He seemed to really enjoy his time and Kakashi felt his lips forming a slight smile at the thought that he had actually chosen something to Umino's liking.

He felt the urge to turn his head a bit, to look at Iruka's face but he knew that the younger man would notice. He didn't want to be caught staring. He would never live it down if Iruka realized what's on his mind.

Something tugged on Kakashi's sleeve and he hesitantly turned toward the woman sitting next to him. He was a bit surprised to see her. He had already managed to completely forget that she was there at all. He leaned to the side to hear her and she used this opportunity to grab his neck and pull him even closer. Her lips brushed his ear as she whispered her pointless pleads, probably dirting him with her lipstick.

"Darling, I'm bored, let's step out for a few minutes, please."

"No way!" Kakashi couldn't believe it. It was an opera, not a movie!

In the corner of his eye Iruka saw Kakashi leaning toward his… fiancé. Of course they just couldn't behave even in the place like this! They were disturbing his perception of the show! They had no decency, no respect for art or… anything! It was outrageous and disgusting! Iruka was infuriated! He had enough. No one showed up to give him any secret messages and with a chief of Gestapo sitting next to him it was unlikely that the messenger would try to approach him. He would love to stay and enjoy the spectacle but in this circumstances he just couldn't! Should he leave right away? No, it would be rude. He would have to wait until the interlude. He needed to get out of there…

Kakashi could somehow feel Iruka's discomfort. For a moment he was afraid that the Major would flee. Of course, he didn't because he was too polite to do something like that. Kakashi wondered why Iruka even cared. When Kakashi had called Gertrude his fiancé he sought for any sign of jealousy in his brown eyes. He still wasn't sure if he had found any or was it just his wishful thinking. Damn, this man would be the death of him… He was like a disease, a deadly virus that infected Kakashi's thoughts since their first meeting. What should he do with it? The most logical choice would be to get rid of the source…

Kakashi moved slightly in his seat pretending that he was just trying to find some more comfortable position and turned his head a bit so he could see Iruka in the corner of his eye. His breath hitched. In the darkness of the opera building all he could see was a pair of shiny ambers that were Iruka's eyes. Kakashi's body moved forward and his hand gripped the armrest between him and the Major. Iruka looked him in the eye and the time stopped just like the other day in the Abwehr's HQ. This time the visions from his dreams assaulted his mind with vivid images of sweat covered bodies writhing in pleasure. He really was sick. Iruka was a virus. He needed to kill the man or he would become a victim. He wanted to squeeze this long fragile looking neck and watch life leaving this sinful body.

He wondered if Iruka was reading his intentions from his eye. They had a connection so he was pretty sure that Iruka could read him like an open book. If that was the case then he knew! Iruka knew that Kakashi was obsessing over him. He knew that he wanted to rape him. He knew that Kakashi wanted to kill him! What now? There was no putting this matter aside anymore. It was now or never. He needed to get rid of the solemn reason of all of his problems and he needed to do it now. Without Iruka Kakashi would be at peace, he would be strong and he would finally be able to sleep and eat…

He needed to do it tonight.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

The lights blinded them both. Neither of the two was prepared for the end of the first act to come so soon. Iruka rubbed his face with his hands.

"Excuse me…"

The brunette apologized and stood up. This was it. Kakashi knew that Iruka wasn't going to come back. He would leave the opera building and Kakashi would have to deal with his disease for one more night. He couldn't let this happen. He ignored his female companion's questions and simply left, following Iruka to the restroom.

He was standing over the urinal with his back to the door and to Kakashi. His head was bowed down and his left hand was resting on the wall in front of him. Kakashi felt his whole body tense. He felt suddenly intimidated by the smaller man in front of him. He went after him so sure of himself, so determined to follow him....

When Iruka simply stood up and left Kakashi almost pulled him back into his seat. He wanted to punch him for being so rude. How could he just leave? Kakashi invited him here! Even if Iruka didn't know that, it was still unnerving! How could he? He was supposed to sit there and let Kakashi tease him.

"Are you running away from me, Major?"

Iruka looked over his shoulder. Just great. Why was this asshole here? Was he going to hurt Iruka in some way? What was he up to? All of a sudden Iruka became very aware of the fact that he had his penis out. He quickly finished, and buttoned up his pants.

"General Hatake, I wasn't aware that I had reasons to run away from you. I merely had to use the restroom."

Iruka moved to the sink. Kakashi couldn't take his eyes off the tanned hands as Iruka first washed and then dried them. He had an ink stain on his index finger and for some unfathomable reason Kakashi found it so endearing that his heart almost stopped. It almost mad him smile.

"Were you following me, General?"

Kakashi wanted to slap himself.

"Of course not, Major. I was going to use the bathroom myself."

To confirm his own words Kakashi moved to the urinal, unconsciously choosing the same that Iruka had used just a moment earlier. He felt something twist in the lower part of his belly. He couldn't wait to bare his manhood in front of Iruka even though he knew Iruka wouldn't see it anyway. It was strangely exciting. But in the corner of his eye he could already see Iruka putting the towel back to its place. The man was going to leave…

"So, Major, who was supposed to be your partner for the night?"

Iruka was just turning to the door attempting to leave as fast as he could. He shouldn't have come here. Why didn't he leave the Theatre right away when he still had a chance. Now this bastard would probably try to stop him just to spoil his evening.

"No one, General. I was here by myself."

"Oh really? What about that empty seat right beside yours?"

"I have no idea who's place is that. As I already said, I'm here by myself. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"How do you like the play so far?" Iruka stopped his retreat. It was a tempting subject. He loved music and just couldn't pass the chance to talk about it.

"Actually, even though I'm not overly fond of 'leichte Muse' I must say that I find some of Lortzing's works enjoyable; especially after a tough week of pointless controls at the HQ and an act of physical abuse…"

Kakashi didn't want to talk about that.

"Have you seen Christian Dietrich Grabbe's  _Don Juan und Faust_ , Major?"

Kakashi was now washing his hands standing once again closer to Iruka.

"Yes, General, I've seen it, though I was very young back then and I'm afraid I didn't appreciate it at the time. I always preferred opera."

"Well, let's hope the Opera will be rebuild soon."

"I wouldn't count on that. That whole place is a mess. I think it would be much wiser to turn this place into an opera… Then again, after Ebert's… emigration… it won't be the same anyway…"

That was so strange. He hated this tanned long haired man. He made Kakashi feel weird, have nightmares and think unwelcomed thoughts but, here they were talking, almost like… friends. Kakashi was supposed to tease him, not befriend him. But it was so easy to talk to Umino… He wouldn't mind if it lasted a bit longer… His feelings were very conflicting and confusing. It was as nice as irritating… and scary. He felt much more comfortable when they were fighting.

"Carl Ebert is a traitor, Major Umino."

"He decided to leave the country, yes, but it doesn't change the fact that he did his work exceptionally well."

"Are you supporting traitors, Major?"

This was not good. Of course Iruka was an agent too long to let anything slip in a simple conversation like that but something about Kakashi made him nervous and kept him constantly on edge. He couldn't think straight around him. (no pun intended)

"I thought we were talking about opera, not politics, General."

Iruka talked back. It pissed Kakashi as much as it amused him.

"During war everything is a politic, Major!"

Kakashi was getting closer to Iruka. It was like that day in Iruka's office. He couldn't stop himself. Iruka was like a magnet. The closer Kakashi was, the stronger was the force that pulled him toward the other man.

"Maybe you are a traitor yourself, Major?"

Kakashi rested his gloved hand on the wall beside Iruka's head trapping him and looked into Iruka's angry eyes. There was no fear in them, just pure fire that made Kakashi's breath hitch. They were like melted chocolate, so exotic, so tempting. And they matched Iruka's skin so perfectly… There was no trace of a stubble on his youthful face. It looked so smooth… and smelled so….

Then the sirens went off. Outside of the toilet people started to scream. It was an air-raid alert. Kakashi run to the door and saw the crowd moving toward the pointed entrance to the basement which was also a shelter. He needed to get Iruka to the save place! He turned around and saw an empty bathroom. He froze. Where was Iruka? He desperately moved through the crowd ignoring people bumping his shoulders or pushing him out of the way. He didn't care. His eye was scanning every face. His mind seemed to shut down and the only working function of his whole body was looking for Iruka. He didn't ask himself why. He momentarily forgotten that Iruka's death would be something he could actually profit from.

Finally he saw something that made his heart skip a beat. Iruka was on the other side of the hall and he was holding a child. A little blond boy probably lost in the crowd. The child wasn't moving but Kakashi didn't care. Maybe the kid had fainted or maybe he had been trampled by the crowd. It was irrelevant. Iruka was alright. Kakashi dashed forward and grabbed Iruka's arm. His hold was unnecessarily tight but Iruka didn't say anything. He let the Gestapo officer to drag him God knows where.

They made it to the door right when the first bomb hit the building. Iruka stumbled but Kakashi caught him and dragged into the staircase. They moved down the stairs along with the crowd but another bomb fell and shook the whole place making them, and many others, stumble to the floor again. Iruka tried to shelter the child in his arms with his own body when some parts of the wall started to fall off. Kakashi’s body moved on its own and pushed the Major out of the way of the falling debris and felt bricks hit his back. It was nothing. He pulled Iruka further down the hall toward the small basement.

It wasn't completely dark. There was one small barely working light bulb hanging from an unsecured power cable, and a lot of dirt. And a lot of scared people. Some of them screamed in panic, some of them were hurt, but Kakashi didn't care. The building shook for the third time. Kakashi grabbed the pipe running along the wall and pressed Iruka flush to the wall with his own body preventing his fall or any other movement. Tons of dust and small parts of the bricks and plaster were falling from the walls and the ceiling.

Kakashi closed his eyes and tightened his hold on Iruka. His face was moving lower and lower closer to Iruka's exposed neck. That smell was intoxicating, something like almonds and cinnamon and…sun… At that short moment with the bombs exploding all around, not knowing if he would see another day, Kakashi could only think about that smell and wonder how something that smells so great would taste. He wanted to lick the back of Iruka's neck and sink his teeth in this deliciously looking skin. He wanted to trap this alluring creature with his own mouth and arms. Keep him locked… marked… trapped…

Finally after few minutes (that could be hours for Kakashi, he didn't care), the alarm finally stopped and the dust settled. For a moment no one dared to speak and Kakashi wanted it to stay that way. He wanted this moment to last longer. He didn't want it to end just yet but the child in Iruka's arms started to squirm and mumble something. Iruka answered with a soft calming voice and surprisingly the kid didn't start to cry.

Kakashi moved away with a sheer horror realizing that he was hard. Did Iruka notice?

"Kakashi! Darling!" Miss Klauser was forcing her way through the crowd to reach Kakashi. Iruka looked up. Kakashi had shielded him with his own body... He wanted to thank him but somehow... Gertrude's appearance made him feel sick. He didn't want to be there anymore.

"Thank you for your assistance in saving a child, General. It was very generous of you to shield it like you did. Now if you'll excuse me..."

Iruka took the child and left not saying anything else, not looking back he didn't see that Kakashi's eyes stayed on him until he disappeared from view.

...

Shika was quiet. He was always quiet but this time Kurenai just knew that something was wrong. She was his sister after all. She always knew this kind stuff….

"What's wrong, brother?"

She put the tray with a tea pot and cookies on the small coffee table and finally sat down in a comfortable armchair. For a moment Shikamaru's half opened eyes focused on her swollen belly. Normally he would have a serene look on his face and a small smile on his lips while thinking about his soon to be born nephew. He wasn't smiling now… His eyes thinned and looked so small and tired. Kurenai didn't like it one bit.

"Shika…. You're scaring me…"

Shikamaru silently turned his face toward the window. It was a sunny day and white clouds were moving slowly across the blue sky.

"I want to take you away from here, sis… Both of you."

"What's wrong, Shika?!"

"Do you really even have to ask? Thousands of innocent people are being tortured and slaughtered just because 'someone' didn't like their hair colour or religion… They cut people into pieces just to see what's inside, or torture them just to check what hurts the most and how much of it human body can stand. For science it results in an unimaginable amount of useful data, it’s an undisputable leap forward but for humanity it's… It's unforgivable. This price is simply too high. Are we even still humans?"

"Shika…"

"Do you know what is really important, Kurenai? What is more important than the Fuhrer, than the country…"

"What? I hate it when you speak to me like that, Shika. It's like those things Asuma sometimes murmurs. I don't understand any of this…"

"I don't want my nephew to grow up in a place like this. I want you and Asuma and my little nephew to live in peace, to have normal life."

"What are you saying?"

"I know Asuma thinks the same. Tell him that… that I've got something… Tell him to be ready."

WWIIWWIIWWIIWWII

When adrenaline rush died down and Kakashi started to think with his head again he was close to having a panic attack. He should have killed that man… What in all hell possessed him to do… something so reckless and stupid, to follow Umino to the restroom, talk to him, save him and... getting SO close! At first he was angry at Iruka and planned how to arrange his death after all, as soon as possible. Then it all turned into an unbearable self loathing… He was tempted to once again drink his anxiety away but he was too afraid. He didn't trust himself enough. He knew he would do something stupid. He would probably go to kill Iruka and ended up molesting him… He couldn't risk that.

He needed to calm down and think. What should he do? By now Iruka could tell somebody… Killing him at this point could be risky. First he would have to find out what did Umino do. Did he even notice Kakashi's arousal? Did he tell anyone? What if he did? There was a chance that no one would believe him, especially after the Orochimaru case. But what if they did… Kakashi half expected to see the militia walking through his door any minute. Umino was liked by important people while Kakashi was feared. What would work better?

Days passed and the militia never came. After some time he stopped worrying about that and had practically forgotten about the whole thing. But he did not forget about Iruka. He couldn't even if he tried. He could feel shivers of pleasure course through his body just thinking of his name. Of course, it was much better when he let himself think about other things too, like Iruka's moccha eyes, caramel skin and chocolate hair… And the prospect of having a man underneath him…. Not some weak woman but a MAN! And a strong one at that… It made him feel powerful. What could be better than dominating your rival…? It was a pleasure in itself to just simply overpower the other man, but to have him completely at your mercy or maybe even writhing in pleasure… pleading… begging… It was almost too much to bare. It was driving him crazy…

And then there was always this thought that didn't let him sleep at night… That thought was also the only reason why he couldn't bring himself to actually follow through with his plans to kill Iruka. The thought about the man’s reaction to what happened in that basement. If he felt Kakashi then why didn't he push him away? Could it be that he liked it…?

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

It would be an exaggeration to say that Iruka was overzealous when the chance to go to the Gestapo HQ on Prince Albert Street occurred again, but he certainly did not avoid going there anymore. It stopped raining but the puddles of dirty water still lingered on the streets and sidewalks. Iruka walked carefully stepping around each and every single one.

Kakashi on the aother hand avoided meeting Iruka and managed to do it for over the whole week already! He hoped it would make him stop thinking about the man completely but it didn’t. Of course he still had Iruka’s picture on his wall to look at…

“Kakashi!” Azuma entered without knocking… but Kakashi didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything recently. Since he had met Iruka his life became pretty hopeless.

“Kakashi! Are you coming?” The pilot mumbled over the cigarette hanging from his mouth.

“Where?” He didn’t want to go anywhere. He wanted to sit in his office and stare at his darts target. He didn’t throw a dagger at the picture for over a week…

“To the meeting, Kakashi! It  has already started. They sent me to fetch you.”

“Do I have to?”

“Yes. Don’t forget that you’re the chief now. They can’t even start without you! Come on.”

Kakashi dragged his feet off of the desk and followed Asuma outside.

“Why are we going that way?”

“It’s in the big hall today. We have some guests. Didn’t you read the debriefing?”

Kakashi shrugged and pushed the door open. All heads turned to look at him but he didn’t spare a glance at anyone. He walked slowly (lazily even) to the head of the ridiculously long table.

“Hello everyone!” Even his tone was bored. “Who wants to start today?”

Few hands went up. Kakashi let to speak the man who was the closest. When he finished talking others commented and the discussion began. Kakashi didn’t really pay attention until he heard the very familiar voice. It was like a punch to the guts. His breath hitched and his heart fluttered. He coughed to get rid of the weird feeling but those annoying motions in his insides remained. Fuck, what was that? Why was that voice  even that familiar? He heard him talking only few times and always very briefly… so why? This voice was like an alarm clock for his senses.

He looked up and felt sweat forming on his forehead. Iruka was there, three chairs away from his own. He was talking to someone and must have been very convincing because almost everyone nodded and agreed with his opinion. When he spoke, not only his lips moved but also this intriguing scar on his face. Kakashi admired his perfect profile with perfectly straight nose taking advantage of the fact that Iruka was talking to someone else not paying attention to him.

And then everyone along with Iruka of course turned their heads and looked expectantly at Kakashi. His single blue eye met the pair of chocolate brown and he felt like he swallowed a grenade. Iruka was glaring at him, challenging to say he disagreed. What now? He would love to oppose Iruka just because, just to rile him up a bit and catch that angry glint in his eyes, just to get his attention…. But how, if he had no idea what they were talking about?

“I agree with Major Umino. What’s next?”

He could still feel Iruka’s surprised eyes on himself. He couldn’t help but look back and smirk. That was a mistake. Iruka’s face instantly turned red and now he couldn’t take his eyes of the other man. Iruka was holding a fountain pen in his right hand and it was touching his lower lip.

“General!” That helped Kakashi to snap out of it. He turned toward the voice.

“Yes, Asuma?”

“….Are you alright?” There was so much genuine concern in Asuma’s voice that Kakashi wondered how weird was he actually acting. He needed to stop. No more looking at the Abwehr’s Major no matter what!

“Of course. Please continue.”

“You still didn’t answer Cpt. Aburame’s question.” Aburame was there???

“Sorry, Cpt. Aburame, could you repeat?”

It went a bit better from there. Kakashi did his best to listen and answer questions but to make any real decisions was beyond him. Iruka was right there just few feet away from him AND all the top heads of the SS were with them in the same room. Every look, every smile could be seen, calculated and analysed. Those people were dangerous… But Kakashi couldn’t help it. His eyes constantly travelled to the younger man.

 

It’s true that Iruka wanted to be there. He planned it. He went there to see Kakashi, knowing exactly what he was getting himself into. But now he was cursing himself in his head for his own stupidity. He could have force Shika to come here in his place, but no! He took every chance he got to visit the HQ. He acted like a total brat. This uncontrolled blush could compromise him, not as a spy but… a lot worse… He spent the whole last week thinking about what had happened at the Theatre, about General’s strong arms around him, about his tall figure right behind him, pressed to him; about his hot breath on the back of Iruka’s neck… The General helped Iruka… again… Maybe even saved his life one more time….? This impossibly handsome and incredibly dangerous man went out of his way to help Iruka. He endangered himself to shield him with his own body from the falling debris! Of course it was also very probable that he did that only to protect the child but still… Iruka was tempted to test it. What was that? They were rivals but still… it wasn’t all that there was… At least for Iruka.

Or maybe something has changed and they were not fighting anymore? Kakashi was  a bit mean to him in the Theatre but then he helped Iruka and just now he simply agreed with Iruka’s opinion. He could easily deny Iruka’s requests against the opinion of others. The final decision was his and Iruka was pretty sure that Kakashi would block his every idea. Surprisingly he didn’t. He looked nervous and distracted. Even Cpt. Asuma seemed to be worried about him. Maybe Hatake just didn’t feel well… Was he alright?... And why the hell was Iruka worried about that bastard anyway?

Colonel Morino spread some maps and plans all over the table and they started planning. That was the real reason why Iruka was supposed to be there. Of course Shika would do as good or even better in his place, but… He looked at the map carefully remembering and analysing every detail. He would have the complete report of that on his desk in two hours but still it was important for him to see and partake in the planning process. He just hoped the General wouldn’t reject his further suggestions…

They all stood up and leaned over the table. Iruka’s eyes travelled to the area covered in blue puddles of Polish lakes. He tried to control his gaze but still looked at the big red spot – Wolfsschanze, the Wolf's Lair was Hitler's first Eastern Front military headquarters, one of several  Fuhrer Headquarters located in various parts of Europe. The complex was built for Operation Barbarossa and was located in the middle of beautiful Masurian forests, far from any major roads… If only Shika was right, then… Right there in that bunker…

Something very softly brushed over Iruka exposed backside and pulled him out of his thoughts. It was just a brush of a jacket but it was obvious that the person was going to stand behind Iruka and look at the map over his shoulder. The Major frowned and turned his head to tell the rude person off but words died on his lips and his cheeks instantly turned completely red. It was the General. He ignored Iruka’s spooked out looks completely and leaned over the table supporting himself on the surface with one hand. His body was constantly rubbing all over Iruka’s right side. He should move… He knew he should and he would, just… in a moment… He needed to gather his thoughts…. He... needed to… to… breath! Gods, he forgot to breath.

Kakashi was talking and then, suddenly, he raised his left arm, his face clearly showing how uncomfortable it was for him to lean over the Major, and then he simply rested his arm on Iruka’s back.

“Sorry, Major… You don’t mind, do you?”

Iruka was stunned. Of course he DID mind! But the General didn’t seem to force practically any pressure on Iruka… His arm was there, but he wasn’t supporting himself on the smaller man. It wasn’t an undermining gesture. It seemed rather… friendly. His hand was at first just hanging over Iruka’s shoulder but at some point Kakashi’s hand grabbed it casually… very close to Iruka’s neck.

The younger man shuddered and felt the goose bumps forming all over his body. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t think. His breathing fastened and for a moment he was seriously afraid that he would faint. Was it fear? No, he knew it wasn’t… It was some weird anxiety that was drilling into his guts almost painfully…

It was playing with fire and Kakashi was aware of that. Also, the fire were not those other soldiers gathered in the room. None of them would dare to speak up even if he decided to kill the Major… or... whatever. The fire was Iruka himself. Kakashi knew what the other man thought about him. He hated Kakashi for their unfortunate first meeting and for all those inspections and other stuff… He probably really wanted to punch Kakashi right at the moment, and didn’t only because of the other people in the room. But it was so SO tempting to tease him.. to get closer even if just to make him uncomfortable, to watch him squirm and sulk. Iruka wasn’t good at controlling his temper. Kakashi learned that during their first meeting! If Kakashi pisses him off now Iruka would surely pay him back. There was no doubt about that. And Kakashi was kind of looking forward to that. It was fun to play that game with the other officer. It was exciting to never know what Iruka would come up with…. It was fun to wait for his move knowing that Iruka was thinking about him, trying to outsmart him or beat him….Iruka was fun!

Kakashi looked around and confirmed that every single head was bowed down over the map with great interest studying the plas. Everyone’s attention was focused on all those little dots on the frontline. He looked a Iruka’s face. He couldn’t see it well from his position but even just knowing it was there was kind of… comforting. Iruka didn’t have his hat on. It was lying on the table but Iruka’s hair was a bit messed from wearing it. Some stubborn locks escaped the confinement and hanged loosely brushing Iruka’s smooth cheek right beside his cute, small ear and over his forehead. Kakashi stopped the smile that tried to sneak onto his face.  He cast one more look at others. They were still pointing some things at talking, like there was no world beside that Goddamn map, so he turned his face back to Iruka. Major Umino had his eyes focused on one point somewhere on the table but Kakashi could see he wasn’t really looking at it. It was a perfect chance for a bit of teasing. One last look at the officers and then…

All Iruka’s senses were on alert. He could feel the warmth of the bigger body over his own and strong scent of Kakashi’s cologne. He tried not to think about it and stay calm but it was so hard. And then he felt a cool air caressing the right side of his face. Unexpected warmth filled him with a new sensation. He blushed even more and looked to his side meeting Hatake’s smirking face. His breath hitched and he realized that the blood rushing through his body started to go downward. What the fuck was that? It was impossible! He couldn’t be actually attracted to that man. It couldn’t happen! No matter how brave, heroic and handsome the man was… Iruka couldn’t… And then Kakashi’s thumb touched his neck. Iruka tensed even more afraid to move, to breathe to even be! Shit! If Kakashi caught him at this kind of emotions he would execute Iruka himself, undoubtedly with a great pleasure! What the hell? Was he doing this on purpose? It was time to run.

“Alright gentlemen…”

Iruka straightened up trying to do his best to throw the persistent hand of his shoulder and neck but Kakashi also straightened up and kept the hand in place.

“I’m afraid I won’t be able to stay any longer. I’ll check the report when I get it and if I have any annotations I’ll let you know. Now if you’ll excuse me…”

Kakashi’s hand tightened its hold on Iruka’s neck and stopped his leave.

“Wait major, why don’t you stay for a drink? I would really like to bury the hatchet…”

Iruka shuddered. Some weird thoughts of Kakashi burying his ‘hatchet’ in Iruka assaulted his mind and he really needed to flee, right fucking NOW! What was wrong with him…?

“I’m sorry, but I don’t feel very well, General. Excuse me…”

Kakashi really didn’t want to let go of Iruka just yet… But there was no choice, right? No, there wasn’t… His hand slid down Iruka’s spine and rested for a moment on the small of his back.

“Alright then, Major… I would loath to make you feel… bad.”

 “Yea, I’m sure you would…”

The sarcasm clear in his voice made Kakashi wince. Yup, Iruka wasn’t very fond of him and his innocent teasing…. Too bad, because Kakashi had no intension of stopping anytime soon.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Shikamaru didn't even want to think what was wrong with Iruka. He had enough of troublesome stuff as it was but… he was worried. Recently his friend's actions were so reckless and risky. Now he became distant, quiet and practically didn't eat! Shika wondered if the man was maybe sick or worried over something. He wanted to know what was wrong. What was his friend hiding? Whatever it was, it could compromise their mission and Shikamaru wouldn't let that happen. He needed to take his nephew away from Germany and no one and nothing could possibly stop him. He needed to force Iruka to have a drink with him. Then he would ask him some questions.

Iruka absolutely didn't want to get drunk. He was too vulnerable like that and he was afraid to admit something weird to Shika, because that 'something' even his friend would probably disapprove. And Iruka knew that Shika would ask… troublesome questions.

Shika decided to be stubborn and refused to take 'no' for an answer.

"OK, Shika, listen… I'll go to have drinks with you, but only if you do something for me."

"What is it, Iruka?"

"You're friends with Cpt. Azuma, right? Isn't he your sister's husband?"

"Yea…" What was it all about now?... troublesome…

"He's friends with General Hatake. I know that this bastard keeps my photograph in his office to play darts… Ask him to take it."

"What  _the fuck_  is wrong with you, Iruka? Have you lost your mind!?"

"Why? It's just a joke…"

"A joke? I know you were a prankster as a kid but you're not in school anymore! He's a general and the head of Gestapo! You don't make jokes on a person who can squash you like a bug and not even notice!"

"He's not  _that_  bad…"

Who would have thought that Shikamaru's eyes could become this wide?

"Not that bad, huh? Iruka… I will only say it once because… I don't want to patronize you or anything. You're older and higher in ranks but… PLEASE, don't piss off the General only because you find it mildly amusing. We're here with a purpose, and an important one! I want to live it through."

"Don't worry, Shika. I know what I'm doing."

…

After the strategy meeting Kakashi brought Iruka the report himself.

Suspicion didn't let Iruka to take his eyes of his unexpected guest. That man was a devil! He would never come to their department without any ulterior motive. He entered Iruka's office not waiting for invitation, sat shamelessly on top of Iruka's desk and handed him a manila folder.

Iruka didn't make any move to take it from him. He just glared, challengingly.

"What is that, General?"

"This, Major, is a report from today's strategy meeting."

"Are you trying to eke out working as a courier? Is General's pay that shabby?"

Kakashi chuckled and simply dropped the file onto the desk. If it were anyone else talking to him like that they would be dead already, but he couldn't help but be intrigued with Iruka's blatant show of disrespect.

"No, actually, I was going to have a dinner and brought you this on my way to the restaurant. How about you join me? My treat – just to show you I can afford it."

"Aren't you mistaking me for a woman again, General?"

"I'm sure I'm not, Major. All I want is to… be friends."

"Right…" Iruka didn't believe him and as much as he would love to go, he already promised Shikamaru to go out with him.

"SO, can I pick you up in… let's say two hours?"

"No, general. I'm sorry. I already agreed to go out with my friend for drinks, but thank you for your invitation."

"Maybe some other time, then, Major?"

"Maybe…" What was Kakashi up to? It slightly scared Iruka that he didn't know what Kakashi wanted from him. And he was SURE that Kakashi DID want something. He wouldn't be here otherwise. Iruka needed to be careful. General's friendly behaviour was highly suspicious and surely meant something bad. Or at least Iruka tried to convince himself that it did because Hatake's presence so close and sitting so casually on his desk… was highly distracting. Iruka leaned back in his chair and looked up at Kakashi from under his long eyelashes. He had no idea how tempting and seductive he was acting. Kakashi licked his lips and unconsciously leaned forward, closer to the Major.

The General looked handsome and powerful. It made Iruka shiver just to look at him. He didn't know what to say, he could only stare.

"So, Major, who's that… friend… you're going out with, if I may know?"

"Always spying on others… Professional bias, or something, General Hatake?"

"I just want to know who to blame."

"Then blame me."

"Just tell me WHO?!" Kakashi's angry tone surprised Iruka. He forgot that this teasing and seemingly friendly chit chat was just a cover for something else… He shouldn't let his guard down!

"Lieutenant Shikamaru Nara from the deciphering squad."

"Ach, yes… Lieut. Nara… As brilliant as lazy… You owe him a lot, Major. He was the reason I heroically saved you from Orochimaru's clutches."

Iruka frowned disgusted by the awful memory and Kakashi almost regretted bringing this up.

"Yes, your heroism benefited you too quite well, but I'm still grateful for your help nevertheless."

Iruka was looking into Kakashi's eye and the poor general couldn't resist the force that was pulling him closer and closer. He supported his upper body on one arm on Iruka's desk crumpling some documents in the process and leaned even more toward the Major.

"I never really had a chance to say it, but… Thank you for saving me… General."

Remembrance of Iruka with his wet hair loose, lips and eyes opened wide, made Kakashi’s hands sweat, heart flutter. And then his hand slid over the documents. Kakashi fell face forward directly at the shocked Iruka. He quickly supported himself on Iruka's chair but his face still managed to burry itself in Iruka's neck for a moment catching a whiff of smell that almost made him dizzy. Iruka also tried to catch him and to help him sit back up. That involved Iruka's hands touching Kakashi's shoulders and arms. They both blushed. The moment was awkward and very, very weird.

"Ok, that was embarrassing… I'm sorry, Major. My hand slipped over the paper."

"It's quite alright." Iruka was still looking at him with a half lidded eyes. Kakashi's expression was one he wanted to keep in his memory forever. The dangerous General looked embarrassed, scared and confused. It was impossibly cute. Iruka wanted to touch him.

"You have some ink on your face, General…"

"Really?" Kakashi was still unnecessarily close. Iruka sat straighter and put one elbow on the desk, getting even closer. There was nothing at all on Kakashi's face but Iruka's right thumb was almost always covered in ink from his fountain pen.

"Yes… on your cheek…" Kakashi quickly rubbed his cheek trying to get rid of the embarrassing proof of his clumsiness and distraction but Iruka stopped his hand with his own.

"Not here." He slowly pulled Kakashi's hand away and replaced it with his own. It was like time had stopped and the world disappeared. There was only Iruka and his fingers gently placed over Kakashi's reddening cheek. Then the tanned thumb started to rub slowly and very gently over the pale skin. "Here…" – whispered dark lecherous mouth, mere inches away from General's own. Then, like it was not enough of shocking events, Iruka smiled and winked. Kakashi quickly straightened up and stood from the desk. His body's reactions to the other soldier's closeness were… unforgivable and unacceptable! It was time to leave and cool off.

"Thank you, Major. I'll take my leave now… See you around."

"Goodbye General."

Iruka walked him to the door with his eyes. It was crazy… He needed to stop this… craziness or he would get himself killed…

Kakashi all but run out of the building passing the very surprised Lieut. Nara in the hallway. Was it just his imagination or was the decipher specialist staring weirdly at his face. Was he that strongly flushed? He jumped out into the street breathing heavily as if he’d just run a marathon. What the fuck? He touched his cheek. It was still burning from the other man's touch. Why did he like it so much? He couldn't be like that…. so why? It was crazy… He didn't like Iruka that way. He liked women… But he was never really interested in one… never! He needed to calm down and think logically. He was surely just intrigued with the man, because Iruka seemed to be an interesting type. Surely after getting to know him better he would realize how normal and boring the man really was and… He would get over it.

If not… he would simply kill Iruka, like he had planned to do earlier.

He walked toward his HQ and met Asuma, who looked like he was just leaving Kakashi's office. He didn't even question his friend about his presence. He was so distracted that he didn't even pay attention to the fact that Cpt. Sarutobi was desperately trying to hide some paper in his jacket pocket. Kakashi simply greeted him and tried to get past him as quick as possible, but the bearded man stopped him.

"What the fuck did you do to your face, Kakashi?"

"What?"

"What's wrong with you?"

Asuma was looking at him like he grew a second head. What was HIS problem anyway?

"Nothing!"

Kakashi pushed Asuma's hand away and disappeared in his office. With a sure stride he walked up to the wall where the picture of Iruka had been hanging. It was a habit. He liked to do it right after entering the room but…. It wasn't there.

It was gone!

Iruka's picture was gone! He almost started to scream for alarm when it clicked. Asuma was here… of course… But why would he do something like that? Damn it! He angrily walked up to the small basin with cold water to wash the tiredness and confusion from his handsome face when he saw something in the mirror above the basin. On his left cheek a huge black question mark seemed to mock him, representing his current state of mind…

What the fuck?

….

They were sitting at the quiet table with their drinks for almost an hour already, but Shikamaru still didn't ask his questions. He was too busy scolding Iruka for painting that question mark on the General's cheek.

"Look, Shika, I'm really sorry, ok? I won't do anything like that again. I promise! It was just a joke… And I'm almost sure he will take it like a man…"

"You're playing with fire Iruka, I hope you won't get burned…"

"Don't worry, Shika… He won't shoot me for dirtying his face. It was JUST a joke!"

"Hi guys!" Asuma was approaching their table. "I didn't expect to see you two here."

"Hi, Asuma! Will you join us?" Shikamaru greeted him with a rare smile on his mostly indifferent face.

"Just for a moment. I'm here with Genma, I mean Lieut. Shiranui. Major Umino, I have something for you."

The pilot pulled the infamous picture from his leather jacket and handed it to the confused Major.

"Wow! You really did it, Captain! Thank you.. both of you."

Asuma laughed. "It's alright. It was my pleasure. Of course it would be much bigger pleasure if I could see his face, but it was still fun! Why are you guys fighting so much?"

Iruka chuckled. "We're not fighting. It's just… "

Shikamaru interrupted. "He just tries to get himself killed! Look, I talked to Kurenai. Something big is coming and when it does…"

„Not here, Shika… GENMA! Come here, join us!"

Asuma was nervously looking around but didn't see anyone but Genma. He hoped no one heard what Shikamaru said.

"Hey guys! Major Umino, what a surprise! Let's drink a bruderschaft, shall we?"

Asuma joined the offer, so they all ordered shots for Asuma, Genma and Iruka to proceed with the ceremony. Asuma was first, then Lieutenant Shiranui. Just as Genma was pressing his wet lips firmly to Iruka's cheek they heard a sound of someone clearing his throat. Iruka moved away from the other man but Genma's hand stayed on his shoulder. They looked at General Hatake who looked like he was about kill them all. He stood there with his legs apart, holding a horsewhip behind his back in both hands.

"Good evening, Major. Am I interrupting something?"

"General Hatake… No, not at all…"

Iruka flushed and pushed Genma's hand from his shoulder.

"Asuma, I called your wife and she told me you're here… Although I didn't expect to see that I'm missing a party."

"Easy, Kakashi. We all met here accidentally! Sit down and drink with us. Why were you looking for me?"

"Something has been missing from my office and I was wondering who would be so bold or stupid to steal from me. Now as I look at the table I think I already know."

He glared at the picture of Iruka still laying in the middle of the table among glasses and bottles of alcohol. Then he moved his eyes to Iruka.

"I apologize for stealing from you General, but it was out of pure curiosity. I just wanted to see how many holes have you left in my face thus far and I must say I was shocked to see… well, none."

"And I'm shocked to see that a person I considered my friend is taking YOUR side in this conflict."

"What conflict, General? I thought we were going to bury the hatchet…"

"Yes…" Kakashi couldn't help but look at Iruka's lips when he spoke and he found it very distracting. "…yes, what I actually meant to say was 'game'… He takes your side in our… little game."

"I'm sure you're wrong General. Asuma merely wanted to do a favour to his wife's brother."

Kakashi looked surprised.

"Right… So you're Kurenai's brother, Lieutenant?"

"Step brother actually, but yes." Shikamaru looked tensed. He didn't want this man around when they were drinking.

"C'mon Kakashi, sit and drink with us, man!" Ganma slapped Kakashi's shoulder but the General glared at him viciously. Somehow the view that met his eyes when he came in made his blood boil.

"Yea, Kakashi, sit down." Asuma tried his best to save the day, but Kakashi didn't stop glaring.

"Don't make us beg, General…" Kakashi's head instantly turned to the voice that made him shiver. Why was Iruka asking him to stay? Could it be that he actually liked to spend time with Kakashi? After some thought Kakashi had to admit that Iruka's pranks were harmless and funny. It was obvious that he meant no harm and only wanted to tease the Gestapo General. It intrigued Kakashi to no end. He really wanted to get to know this man better and that seemed like a perfect opportunity so he smirked and pulled a chair from another table to place it between Iruka and Genma.

"If Major Umino insists so much on my presence I can't deny now, can I?…" He sat down and locked his eye with Iruka's. "But I'm surprised since he ditched me when I invited him out."

"As I said, I've already promised Shika to go out with him, but I think it's a nice coincidence. Since we all met here anyway I'm able to kill two birds with one stone." Iruka smiled at Kakashi, who answered with a smile of his own, shocking Asuma and Genma.

"I'd rather you refrained from killing me just yet, Major."

"I can only promise to try, General, since we both know that you tend to get on my nerves quite easily."

Their eyes never strayed from each other. Their behaviour as well as everything they said made other occupants of the table kind of tense. They couldn't tell if the two officers were serious or just joking. Were they in the middle of some kind of a fight, under the cover of semi-courteous conversation or maybe they were threatening each other with death right in front of everybody's eyes? It was confusing because whatever it really was it looked almost like some kind of weird flirting and that would be just too much...

"Well, as far as I remember I wasn't the one finger-painting on your face."

"No, of course, you were just the one sending on me seven inspections in two weeks."

"You stole my photo…" Kakashi narrowed his eyes but he wasn't serious in the slightest and he was pretty sure Iruka knew that, while others didn't.

"You stole my research." Iruka narrowed his own shiny pools of chocolate.

"They were fake!" Kakashi’s voice was funnily high pitched by now and sounded desperate, but he really couldn't wait to point THAT out. Iruka apparently had no idea how strongly it pissed him off back then.

"Still, you took it from me without permission. If you had any decency to ask I would've told you!" Now Iruka sounded like a teacher…

"No, you wouldn't." And Kakashi still like a petulant child. Iruka just shrugged and nonchalantly took a sip of his drink.

"But you can't prove it." Another point for the Abvehr's Major. Kakashi was losing their battles of wits and strangely he didn't mind. He simply enjoyed being a centre of Iruka's attention for a moment.

"Iruka!" Shikamaru's voice was trembling.

"Don't interrupt them, dude. They're brilliant! I've never seen Kakashi cornered before! Thant's the funniest thing I've seen in weeks!"

"Shut up, Genma!" Shika was still not amused.

Asuma simply watched. He knew why Shika was so tense but he also perfectly understood Genma's reaction (and he completely empathized with it!) But it was a very curious thing. Kakashi looked as amused as them or even more. It looked like the General was having fun being rubbished by the younger man. What was the Copy Cat up to this time? Asuma would watch and listen carefully until he learned Kakashi's true motives.

**TBC**

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

He couldn't tell how he ended up walking Iruka home… It's not that he was that drunk again; he simply couldn't tell. They were talking and drinking, joking and having fun. He sat beside the Abwehr's chief and if he was just so engrossed in just looking at him that he didn't hear even half of things that others were talking about. It was almost like a dream… Iruka's eyes were shining bright from slight intoxication and some of his hair broke loose tickling his cheeks. His pink lips moved and formed smiles while his alluring charm was taking Kakashi's attention hostage.

And suddenly Kurenai's brother decided to be a prick and told Iruka that they should leave. Asuma was half conscious, so Shika had no other choice but be the one to help him to get home, to his pregnant wife where he practically lived instead of in the military quarters. So, Shikamaru took Asuma home, Genma stayed to drink some more and Kakashi offered to walk Iruka to his quarters.

They were walking slowly, side by side, under the dim light of the streetlamps, procrastinating as much as they could because neither of the two wanted this evening to end just yet. Their shoulders brushed against each other and Kakashi decided it felt nice; a bit exciting and calming at the same time. And he wanted more. There was no room for doubts and lies at this point. He wanted to be close to Iruka. He wanted to be able to touch him and he was sure he was attracted to him – sexually! As much as he didn't want to accept it, it was still true. More than once he caught himself on wondering how would those pink lips taste. How would they feel against his… or how would it feel to hold Iruka in his arms, trapped… How would it feel to violate the man or to maybe even have him willing underneath him instead? Those thoughts filled his head not leaving any room for logic or reason. There was nothing else.

Dark thoughts clouded his mind. Thoughts of Iruka tied to the bed, covered in nothing but sweat… Kakashi shook his head and looked at his companion. Iruka was yawing cutely, his scar creasing, almost reaching his closed eyes. General's arm rose and his hand landed on Iruka's shoulder, pulling him closer, seemingly to direct him over some random mailbox.

"Thanks…"

Iruka pretended he didn't notice that Kakashi's hand had stayed on his shoulder… They moved slowly through the empty streets of Berlin basking in each other's closeness. It was after the curfew so they only passed one or two small patrol units, who probably thought that they had drunk a bit too much. But no matter how slow they moved they were still getting closer to their destination. Kakashi's hold on Iruka was tightening with every passing minute. He didn't want to let go… Iruka's left arm was hanging loosely squashed between their bodies. It was uncomfortable but Iruka was afraid to say or do anything fearing that Kakashi would remove his arm from around him. Finally when they turned into some quiet alley he gathered all his courage and snaked his arm over the General's back to his shoulder making it look like he did that just to remove it from between the two of them. It let Kakashi to pull him another inch closer, almost to his chest. He really DIDN'T want to let go. Iruka was warm and smelled so nice. And he fit so perfectly in Kakashi's hold, like he was meant to be in his arms…

But Kakashi wanted more. He wanted to be even closer, but he didn't want Iruka to be angry with him. He needed to make it accidental. He turned his head to look behind his shoulder, pretending he heard something. He did it just to bring his face closer to Iruka's, to brush his hair with his nose…. But Iruka, intrigued and curious about what caught Kakashi's attention, did the same thing, trying to look over the General's shoulder. When Kakashi was turning his face back his lips met soft and warm obstacle on their way. They both froze. Kakashi's lips were softly touching Iruka's cheek. Iruka prayed that what Kakashi had heard in the dark alley was just a cat or a rat. Kakashi knew he should pull away so he slowly moved his face away, brushing Iruka's nose with his lips in the process. Iruka was still frozen so he wondered briefly if he crossed the line? Did Iruka realize that he did it on purpose? Kakashi would have to kill him in that alley if this was the case. He wondered if Iruka thought along the same lines because the Major finally chuckled nervously and looked around.

"Sorry, Major …"

Then he realized how close they still were, their bodies practically pressed together and very reluctantly he pulled away.

"It's alright, but you should save it for AFTER we drink a bruderschaft."

"Yes, we should have done it today…"

"We can do it anytime, General…"

"Tomorrow evening then?"

Iruka chuckled again. Kakashi liked that sound.

"I would love to General, but a 'certain someone' put on my head one hell of a lot of personal files for verification. As dull as it was I've found there something that made me think…. I need to go to Penemünde. My train leaves at 9 am…"

"Penemünde? What for? Are you going to shoot some rockets?"

"Heh… No, General, I just need to check something."

"Shit… I mean… um… I had no idea I would cause you so much trouble."

"That sounded suspiciously like an apology or something."

Kakashi laughed.

"No, you must have heard it wrong, because if I apologized to you, it would ruin our … game. Besides I'm sure the sea is great at this time of the year. You should actually thank me!"

Iruka was laughing too. They looked into each other's eyes searching for answers to questions that neither of them dared to ask.

"So… I guess I should go now, General. Thank you for keeping me company on my way here."

"It was my pleasure, Major. You're not that bad after all…"

"Not THAT bad, huh? I'm glad to hear that. You're not THAT bad either, General. Oh, I almost forgot… please, pass the greetings from me too your fiancé."

The words were like a slap on the face or a bucket of ice cold water. Was that supposed to mean: don't touch me and go to your girl? Or was it just a reminder? Or maybe he just said it because he really meant it…. Never mind. It was now or never.

"She's not my fiancé… I lied."

And there it was. Iruka tried to hide it but he didn't manage. He smiled.

"Of course. Why would Gestapo tell the truth. It probably comes natural for you guys."

"A pot calling the kettle black, Abwehr."

"I never lied to you, General."

"Hmm… I'm flattered."

"Good. You should be. Besides you know that technically we are not Abwehr anymore."

"Abwehr, Amt Mil – it's just a name. You're still CI."

Iruka laughed at that too. True, they were both spies by nature.

"Goodnight, General."

Kakashi sighed. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to…

Iruka slapped his shoulder in a friendly gesture. In a very MANLY and friendly gesture. And just like that all Kakashi's hopes died. It was just a momentary illusion. For a moment there he let himself hope or even believe that Iruka could be jealous of him because of Gertrude… It was stupid. Iruka wasn't like that and Kakashi needed to accept it before he did something… unsalvageable.

"Goodnight, Major. Have a safe trip."

At that Iruka looked at him in alert. Was that a threat? He couldn't tell. Kakashi saw doubt and fear in Iruka's gorgeous brown eyes.

"Don't worry, Major. I wouldn't warn you if I meant any harm!"

And he walked away leaving one confused Major in an empty street.

…

It's been three days and Major Umino was still in Penemünde. At first Kakashi was glad. Once again he hoped it would help him to clear his mind from the poisoning thoughts of Iruka but now he knew that nothing could stop it at this point. His mind as well as his body were completely overtaken. He wanted to see Iruka so badly that he couldn't stand it. He couldn't eat or sleep. It was impossible to get even a minute of rest because the tanned face, brown eyes and chocolate hair were plaguing his mind. His thoughts, which were quite harmless before, now became bolder and his needs increased. Masturbation was not enough anymore. He needed some relief, some outlet, or he would lose his mind completely.

He knew there were a lot of German soldiers who preferred to take pretty boys to their beds instead of women. Everybody knew about Oriochimaru's preferences just as everybody knew about Rath. Kakashi knew where he could always find boys who would do anything for few franks. Maybe that was a solution he needed. He would go there and relieve some of the tension caused by the frustrating inability to bed Iruka.

The concept of sodomy wasn't by any means new to Kakashi and he believed that it was purely physical. It was a deviation. Men who needed to bed other men felt lust and were forced to comply. It was not about Iruka. The Major was just the one to awake this deviation in Kakashi and now it was time to deal with it once and for all. Messing with the chief of the Counter Inforamtion was too dangerous.

Kakashi was wearing some elegant but civilian clothes. No one would recognize him here anyway but he didn't want to disgrace his uniform with what he was going to do. He knew high ranked officers who visited this bar quite often. It was the only reason why the establishment was still there. The Militia has already blown up most of the places like this one.

It was dark and small, kind of dirty, but Kakashi didn't care. He just needed a boy who would drop his pants for him and that's it… right? Ok, it did bother him a bit that it was dirty. He hated dirt… Some fat and ugly man with a foam from beer on his moustache took him to the back. Kakashi looked at the boys, desperately trying to find in himself even the slightest sign of interest in any of them. There was nothing. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. He couldn't even decide which one of them was actually pretty and which wasn't. All he could tell about each and every one was how much they did _not_ look like Iruka.

It was probably the fault of all this dirt. It was a turn off for a person like him. He needed to… to go somewhere else maybe…? He scanned the young faces but they were all just plain wrong. One was too plump while some other was too bony or too pale, or too sharp… And the hair… He couldn't even look at the blonds but the black hair were not good either… Everything about those boys was not right… He finally settled for the one that seemed the cleanest and took him upstairs to the room that had been assigned to them.

The room was small and plain but not as dirty as Kakashi thought it would be. The boy was looking at him hungrily with a small smirk.

"It's my lucky day… If you ever want for free just look for me when I'm not here…"

"Shut up!"

He pissed Kakashi off.

"Don't say anything. Just stay quiet!"

The boy nodded, careful not to anger the handsome stranger even more. Kakashi sat on the bed. He wasn't aroused in the slightest. Was it because of the stress? Probably… But since he finally had found some courage to come here, he needed to get something from it, at least a bit of relief. If he does it with a man then maybe Iruka will stop plaguing his thoughts.

"Get on your knees."

The boy smiled again and eagerly sank to his knees between the General's parted legs. Kakashi looked down on him and felt a tingle of disgust. He didn't want to bare himself in front of this scum but did he really have a choice? He needed to learn how to deal with his own desires and that was the only way to do it. He closed his eyes and fell backward onto the bed. The boy knew what to do all too well. He expertly undid his client's trousers and pulled out his impressive but still flaccid manhood. He stroked it slowly waiting for it to show some interest. After a few minutes he started to lick and kiss it lovingly, fondling Kakashi's sack with his hand. When he realised it still had no effect he took it into his mouth and sucked. Kakashi was bored and disgusted. He wanted to hit the brat. What the fuck was that? It was awful! He couldn't stand being touched by this… person… any longer. And he certainly had no intention of putting ANY of his body parts into any other parts of this boy's body. No way in hell. His mouth were bad enough already. Kakashi left sick.

He pushed the boy away, stood up and left.

What was wrong with him now? For the last three days he had practically constant erection and now he couldn't even get it up! How? Why? He ran to his quarters to change back into his uniform. This was such a failure… It was hopeless. But if he couldn't do it then maybe he wasn't like THAT after all…? Maybe 'that' wasn't really what he wanted from Iruka…? At the mere thought about the name the traitor in his pants stirred.

"Fuck!"

It couldn't be happening. It was impossible. He heard a lot about sodomites but he never heard about it to be like that… If you liked men then… you liked men, not just one man! What the fuck was wrong with him?

In the next two days he realized that he was besotted with Iruka.

It was so strong and so… insane that it scared the hell out of him. It was twice already that he had gone to the station to catch a train in the general direction of Usedom Island. He was ready to look for Iruka but luckily on his first try the trains were stopped because of some technical problems and the second time Asuma stopped him halfway and dragged him back. There were also times he wished Iruka would get killed hoping that then he would be free from this painful obsession. He was so tired of it that he was almost ready to kill either Iruka or himself (or both just to be sure) to make it finally stop. Make it stop...

**TBC**

 


	9. Chapter 9

It was Saturday. For the last few days Kakashi refused to go out with his friends and was acting really weird. He was constantly on edge and at this point Asuma was afraid to talk to him. He considered Kakashi his friend but always keeping in mind that the man was loyal to the Reich. Sometimes he wondered what Kakashi would do if he realized Asuma’s doubts and fears. The pilot was almost sure that the General would arrest him… So he was walking on eggshells around his angry leader wondering what was it all about this time? He only ever saw Kakashi that pissed after his dealings with Iruka, but now the Major was out of town and… And then it clicked. Could it be about Iruka? Asuma knew by now that Kakashi actually respected and even liked the Amt Mil’s chief. Maybe something bad happened to Iruka? No… That wouldn’t make Kakashi like that, would it? It had to be something more, something more serious, more important… But what?

“Kakashi, miss Klauser is waiting for you downstairs.”

“I don’t have time for this.”

Asuma looked at his friend. He wasn’t doing anything, he just sat at his desk staring at the empty spot on the wall that used to have a nice picture of a certain tanned soldier on it.

“Alright, I will tell her that you’re busy but you know it’s about the party.”

“What party?” Kakashi still didn’t spare him a glance.  
“Fromm’s party! It’s tonight and you’re invited. Besides you agreed to be her partner for the night.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“Yes you are. You have to. You already confirmed your presence.”

Kakashi snapped at that. “What the hell are you talking about? When did I agree to that?”  
“Kakashi! It was like… about three months ago! You can’t set her up now. And Fromm was counting on your presence too. You know that it’s better to not piss that man off.”

“Fine… I don’t care either way.”

“So, should I send miss Klauser in? Fromm will be glad to see you two together.”

“No, I don’t want to see her. But you may tell her that I will pick her up at seven.”

Asuma sighed and left.

General Friedrich Fromm was a man of great importance and so being invited to his party was a chance anyone would love to get but Kakashi hated parties. Every time he put on his ceremonial uniform women were swarming around him like a locust. Was it because of the sabre?

Gertrude was stuck to his arm like a persistent burr, getting on his nerves even more than usually. He tried to get rid of her but then Fromm got him and almost bore him to death with some pointless talk, trying to prove to other gathered people that they did not yet lose the war. The number of people frightened by the increasing number of bombarding was growing and it angered Fromm greatly. Kakashi couldn’t find it in him to care. He didn’t give a fuck what they believed in. He just wanted to go home and maybe get drunk. Asuma pulled him away under a veil of something important, expecting Kakashi to be grateful but the man looked completely resigned and depressed.

“Sorry Asuma, I want to go home…”

“You can’t leave yet, Kakashi. The Admiral wanted to talk to you. He’s been waiting for this opportunity for months!”

“I think I’ll just leave…”

“Are you crazy? You can’t!”

“I’m leaving, Asuma. Nothing will stop me.”

But apparently the faith had a funny way of mocking Kakashi lately because right at the moment he longingly looked at the door, planning his escape, he saw no one other than Major Iruka Umino. He froze in place with his eyes wide trying to figure if it was real or was it just his tormented mind fucking with him again…. 

Iruka looked very tired and weak. He had his cap under his left arm which was in a sling and there was a bandage over his forehead, with a bit of blood staining its white surface over the right temple. He was hurt... Something had happened to Iruka! Kakashi’s heart sank. It just dawned on him how sickly worried over the other’s man wellbeing he had been. He needed to check on him right now and see if he was alright. He started to force his way through the crowd straight to Iruka, but the Major walked away in another direction with a clear purpose of reaching General Fromm. Halfway through the hall a very tall and handsome young man stopped him in his tracks. The one-armed man with an eye patch over his left eye was not a stranger. Kakashi knew exactly who he was.

“Iruka!”

“Claus!”

Kakashi almost growled. Iruka and Stauffenberg acted awfully familiar with each other! Iruka  shook hands with Claus but the man hugged him with a bright smile on his attractive face. Together they moved to General Fromm. Kakashi’s blood boiled. Why was Iruka smiling at Stauffenberg? At that… that… traitor!? That man was probably already planning some treason… Iruka should not familiarize himself with people of this kind… Fromm also surprised Kakashi with the way he welcomed Iruka, embracing him and asking kindly about his wounds and…. PROMOTION! Iruka was a Colonel now and he looked great with the new insignia. Kakashi’s jaw dropped. Something stuck to his arm again but he shrugged it off sharply, ignoring miss Klauser’s protests. He moved straight to Colonel Umino.

“Iruka…” He blurted out without thinking.

Iruka turned his face to him and Kakashi couldn’t help but stare at the deep blush adoring his cheeks.

“General Hatake… Good evening.”

Kakashi Hatake in a ceremonial uniform with a sabre and a golden cord over his shoulder was surely a sight to behold.

“What happened to you?”

Iruka wasn’t sure if he was able to speak struck by the General’s appearance. Luckily his friend Claus did it for him.

“General Hatake! Iruka got hurt in his heroic and might I say a bit stupid action. He was checking the stuff that was supposed to relocate to the Wolfe’s Lair and found out that a man who was responsible for protecting our rocket launchers used to work on the French coast where every V1 launcher under his protection had been bombarded right after his relocation. He went to Penemünde to check on him!”

Then Fromm caught in to continue the story. “And he turned out to be a Russian spy! He confessed everything in the course of hearing so Iruka arrested him!”

Stauffenberg interrupted him again. “And that was STUPID, Iruka! You should take at least two more people for protection!” He squeezed Iruka’s forearm before turning back to Kakashi with a worried expression. “That bastard tried to escape! He shot straight at Iruka! He hurt his arm and made him fall of the running train, but Iruka still managed to shoot him!”

Fromm patted Iruka’s back and chuckled. “Iruka definitely deserved that promotion. How do you feel, my boy?”

“I’m fine General. Just a bit tired. Miss Klauser, how do you do?”

Only then Kakashi noticed that the angry woman was once again stuck to his side. She ignored completely Iruka’s polite greeting and it angered Kakashi even more. Somehow he really didn’t want Iruka to know that he has come here with this woman. It was stupid really…. It’s not like Iruka could be jealous. Iruka didn’t care. He wasn’t like that… He couldn’t be… He was too perfect…

Kakashi stood as close to the Colonel Umino as he could in this circumstances. Maybe it was risky, unreasonable or just plain stupid, but he couldn’t help it. He was moving closer and closer until his right shoulder was touching Iruka’s back. Fromm didn’t notice anything but Stauffenberg looked mildly surprised. Iruka was stiff and quiet. It was unbearable how much Kakashi missed him. It was easier to ignore when he didn’t see Iruka but when he was standing so close…. It was driving Kakashi crazy. He just needed to be closer, to feel the other man, to be sure he was really there. Iruka’s usual sunny smell was overpowered but the nasty stench of antiseptic, bandages and blood but for Kakashi it was still the greatest aroma he could imagine. It was Iruka, right there, touching him with his shoulder. He snaked his hand inconspicuously to Iruka’s shoulder.

“So, Iruka…” Kakashi hated the way Stauffeberg was saying Iruka’s first name. “Is that true that he had a gun that looked like a pen?!”

“Um… yes… It was reckless of me to let him keep it. The calibre was very small and because of that the bullet was very hard to remove. That’s why I spent over four days in the hospital…”

“Was the food as bad as in Munich?””

Iruka’s laugh was like music… “No, Claus, it was even worse! Don’t complain about Munich. It wasn’t all that bad.”

“Iruka, they cut off my hand, lost my eye and two fingers!”

Iruka laughed again, making something in Kakashi’s stomach flutter. “I though they saved your one eye, one hand and three fingers! Besides you didn’t know what to do with the ten of them anyway, remember?”

They all laughed except Kakashi. He squeezed Iruka’s shoulder a bit tighter and grumbled:

“Colonel, you must be tired. You should sit down.”

“It’s quite alright, General. I’m fine.” Iruka blushed again. He didn’t dare to look at Kakashi. He looked impossibly sexy in this uniform and it was really hard for the younger man to even stand so close to him. It was a success that he still was able to talk.

“Then maybe you are hungry or thirsty? I’ll bring you something good. Would you like to have a drink?”

Iruka felt hot. Kakashi was acting so… caring and sweet. It made Iruka think about inappropriate things and his blush intensified. The hand on his shoulder burned. Maybe some soft drink was not a bad idea after all.

“Yea, I guess… I’ll just go and…”

“NO! You’re hurt. Let me… I’ll bring you whatever you want.” Iruka was stunned and just looked at the General like he was crazy. Gertrude on the other hand was more direct.

“Kakashi! Stop acting so unreasonable. The Colonel is fine but I would love to have some champagne!”

Kakashi didn’t even listen to her.

“I insist. I’ll bring you your favourite drink. Vermouth with ice if I remember correctly?”

Iruka couldn’t believe it. That was just rude. Fromm was about to comment on that too but seeing Kakashi’s serious face he simply didn’t dare. Kakashi was up to something, that much was obvious. His conflict with Umino was quite famous at this point so if he acted so suspiciously nice, he had to have some serious reasons or ulterior motives.

“Gertrude, don’t anger the General any further. Why don’t you go and get the champagne yourself. I’m sure General Hatake wants to be updated on Colonel Umino’s mission.”

Fromm’s secretary only huffed and didn’t move an inch. Meanwhile Kakashi tuned out their every word. He just stared at Iruka expectantly waiting for his answer.

“I’ll be right back.” He simply pushed Gertrude’s hands away and walked up to the bar and tables. He took a plate and filled it with best appetizers and food, then he took a glass of vermouth and quickly got back with a satisfied smirk gracing his lips. Iruka didn’t miss the way every head turned when Kakashi walked through the hall. His impeccable look, posture and handsome appearance were impossible to ignore. He was like a walking definition of Übermensch.

“Here.” He handed Iruka the plate and the shorter man thanked him politely, not wanting to cause a scene. Kakashi acted like a lunatic. What was he up to this time?

“Now I think we should let Iruka get some rest. Please, let me help you to the seats.”

Not waiting for permission and even blatantly ignoring Iruka’s protest he started to pull the younger man away from the group. Iruka knew that fighting him could only result in something bad and embarrassing. It looked like Kakashi wanted to talk about something. Further threats maybe?

Kakashi sat him down on a loveseat in a far corner of the room and quickly squeezed himself into the tiny space at his side.

“Ok, General, no one will hear us here. What do you want?”

The older man looked genuinely surprised if not  bit offended. “Excuse me? Want? I just want you to sit and get some rest. You must be tired after traveling here from the coast and they didn’t want to leave you alone.” And he wanted nothing more than to be alone with Iruka. He couldn’t wait for him to be back. He didn’t just miss Iruka. He longed for him.

“Well… General… I didn’t come to the party to be alone, you know?”

The answer was interrupted by Gertrude’s arrival. She pointed out that Kakashi’s behaviour was rude and tried to sit in the General’s lap, so Kakashi stood up quickly vacating the spot beside Iruka and reluctantly giving it away to the persistent woman. After a short moment of hesitation he settled for kneeling in front of the young Colonel in a pretty unfortunate way.

“Are you proposing, my friend?”

 Asuma’s laughter rumbled beside them. Both Kakashi and Iruka immediately stood up completely embarrassed.

“This isn’t funny, Asuma! I don’t find jokes about sodomites amusing!”

The pilot’s laughter died instantly. “Sodomites…? I meant that you were proposing to miss Klauser just now… You thought I meant Iruka?”

Iruka laughed nervously. So, that was what Kakashi thought about ‘sodomites’…. Of course. Now he really wanted to be as far from the handsome General as possible.

“Excuse me…”

He stepped around them and went looking for his friend Claus. He had a lot of information for him. Of course he couldn’t pass it with all those people around but they could at least make an appointment or at least have a friendly talk. Everything just to NOT think about the crazy silver haired Gestapo General.

Just as he joined Stauffenberg some other people surrounded them and talked to Iruka, asking about his latest mission. Among them was the Admiral with his 19 year old daughter who was completely smitten with Iruka. Now after his recent promotion the Admiral was much more approving of her love interest and kept encouraging them to dance. Iruka was courteous, polite and charming. Kakashi couldn’t look at it. He couldn’t stand it. He wanted to grab the little wench and shake her. And why was Iruka ignoring him? And why did it so fucking hurt?

“Oh, Colonel, look at General Hatake and Miss Klauser. They look wonderful together, don’t you think?”

That was not something Iruka wanted to hear, even less say.

“Indeed, they do look lovely.”

“I think they will marry soon. They shouldn’t wait for the war to end. Love shouldn’t wait, don’t you think?.... Don’t you think so, Colonel…?”

This time it was Iruka who didn’t listen. He didn’t even catch on the girl’s intensions. She only meant to suggest that Iruka shouldn’t wait and just propose to her already! But Iruka could only see it as a confirmation of the fact that Kakashi was beyond his reach. He would always be nothing more than a distant dream, a dream he shouldn’t even dare to think about.

Even through all his anger Kakashi still noticed the change in Iruka’s mood. Alerted, he simply rushed to his side, pushing the very surprised young girl aside.

“Iruka… I mean… Colonel Umino… You paled, are you alright?”

“Yes, General, I’m fine…”

But Kakashi was already pulling him to the balcony explaining that he needed some fresh air. Iruka DIDN’T want fresh air and he sure as hell didn’t want to go anywhere with the man who caused him nothing but a pain. Shikamaru was right. He never should have involved himself with this man in any way. He should just… leave…

“No… I don’t want to go anywhere with you…!”

Kakashi’s blood boiled. That goddamned brat was turning his life upside down, tormenting him day and night, driving him mad, and now he dared to say things like this?! No fucking way!

Iruka was scared. Warm breeze hit his face and he felt the heavy velvet curtains close behind his back. Kakashi dragged him outside with almost bruising hold over his uninjured arm and slammed the balcony door shut behind them with a loud noise. Now no one would dare to follow them for sure.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

Alluring darkness of the night on the balcony was a stark contrast to the brightness of the ball room. It was cosy, nice and… romantic. It was like a different world. It instantly changed Kakashi's earlier fury into something else, something no less dangerous and no less wild… but different. Iruka's eyes shone like two ambers in the moonlight. Fear increased his perspiration making his smell more intense, more distinct over the unpleasant scent of the infirmary and acrinol. Kakashi couldn't let him go. Or maybe he could, but certainly didn't want to.

"General… please, stop." It was almost a whisper and it sent shivers to every cell in Kakashi's body. Gods….how he wanted to embrace this man, to squeeze him in his arms, to hug him, and sink his face in Iruka's shiny chocolate hair… but most of all he wanted to take him away from here, away from everything and everyone! Hide him, lock him up and keep only to himself… The blood rushed in his veins and his heart pounded like a battle drum, faster and faster, pulsing blood almost blurring his vision.

He pushed the shorter man forward and grabbed the railing with his hands on Iruka's both sides, successfully trapping him in his arms. Iruka didn't dare to protest. This man was not only angry and dangerous but also ravishing and pressed to his back. Iruka's body was starting to betray him. Kakashi's lips were less than an inch from his right ear and his arms were around his whole body. There was no chance that the taller man didn't feel him tremble pitifully. Hopefully he would mistake it for fear…

Hot breath fanned his ear and Iruka steeled himself for what was to come. Would Kakashi hit him or push him over the banister?

"You don't want to go anywhere with me, Colonel? What makes you think I care what you want?"

Kakashi inhaled deeply the intoxicating smell of the embodiment of sin in his arms. He wanted to press his lips to the exotic dark skin, to lick it, to bite… fuck, he would eat him alive if he could… But he couldn't really do any of it, could he? He was sweating and panting and there was close to NO chance that the Colonel would miss on that detail. He was forcing his hips to stay away from the tempting behind of the shorter man. Would Iruka believe that it was just a sabre poking his butt? No, he couldn't risk that… Revealing the nature of his interest would be a catastrophe! But his body didn't give a fuck. It was on fire and at this point Kakashi was ready to burn to death in its flame… and he would take Iruka with him.

"What is your relationship with Stauffenberg?" It was like a hiss, straight to Iruka's small and deliciously looking ear. He needed some, at least remotely reasonable, explanation for what he was doing to Iruka and his irritatingly friendly behaviour with Stauffenberg looked just perfect for this purpose. Especially that it was the very reason of Kakashi's anger.

"What?" Iruka tried to keep calm. How did Kakashi know? Neither of them hadn’t done anything yet. It was still just some distant plan that Iruka had few information about. How would the General know about something even they didn't? Was he bluffing?

"Stauffenberg is a traitor! What are the two of you up to? Is Fromm in it too?"

"General…! I don't know what you're talking about…" Ok, Kakashi couldn't know and Iruka was sure about that! He just saw him with Claus, whose reputation was a bit doubtful in some people's eyes and he was hoping that Iruka would slip.

"I saw those looks he was sending you… and the way he smiled. How do you even know him?" Kakashi's lips were brushing softly the shell of Iruka's ear. The Colonel squeezed his eyes shut and tried to breath normally but he couldn't. All the blood from his body was flowing south and he was tempted to brush the front of his pants over the balcony railing, but of course, he didn't do it. He was too scared to move. He desperately tried to keep track on what the General was asking. Ach, yes… Claus…

"I… I’ve met him in the hospital in Munich after he got hurt in Africa…" Iruka was hardly able to have a normal conversation. He needed to run away from there. This situation had a potential of being either very dangerous or very embarrassing and Iruka wasn't up for neither of the two.

"What were you doing in the hospital?" Kakashi couldn't get rid of the obvious worry from his voice. He couldn't help it. He WAS worried.

"Few broken ribs and a shrapnel in my side. I was still just a Captain back then…"

Kakashi wanted to hug him, to hide him in his arms and protect from the rest of the world… and he didn't care if Iruka wanted it or not. He rarely cared what others wanted.

„So you want me to believe you simply befriended him in a hospital by accident?"

"Yes…"

"That man is a lunatic blinded by his aristocratic beliefs. All that his simple mind is able to think of is to enslave Poland and rule, sitting on the throne in one of his castles! Someone should finally put his feet back on the ground and show him his place. I DON'T WANT YOU TO TALK TO HIM EVER AGAIN!"

"….uh… what…?"

Kakashi's anger and poisonous jealousy were empowering his lust. He really didn't want Iruka to talk to Stauffenberg OR ANYONE ELSE for that matter ever again! But what could he do to assure that? He was so desperate! His head fell forward and he rested his forehead on Iruka's shoulder. The younger man smelled so wonderful… And surely tasted wonderful too… Kakashi was frustrated, angry and helpless… He wanted to cry… and bite the slender neck that was so nicely presented to him. It was so tempting to just leave his mark on the other man… It would be so… bold, crazy and forbidden but at the same time so great, so reassuring and so perfect… With his cheek he could feel the vein on Iruka's neck pulsing faster and faster. Was he really that scared? What was he afraid of? Maybe Kakashi's false accusations were actually true? No… Iruka was too perfect for something like that… He was handsome, attractive, smart and was a brilliant soldier who even doing some mundane reviews managed to find a Russian spy! And on top of all that he smelled so nice… He was so close, not just in Kakashi's arms' reach but almost already IN his arms. Almost… He was so close and so far at the same time. He was… unreachable… Kakashi had no right to touch him… Even if it looked like the easiest thing in the world at the moment… and he wanted it so badly…

The door burst open and a group of people stumbled out of the ball room and into the balcony talking loudly and laughing. Iruka jumped startled and turned around to see who had interrupted… uuum… saved him. Kakashi turned his head but didn't make any move to release Iruka from his entrapment.

"Oh! General Hatake!" They approached the startled pair straight away and tried to engage them into some conversation. Kakashi was only glaring but he did move to stand beside Iruka, of course as close as he could. Iruka talked nervously not really knowing why he was so flustered. Only after some time he noticed that Kakashi's hand was on his back the whole time. At first it only rested there, pressed firmly to the small of his back but as the time went by and the conversation continued it started to move up and down his back. He was sure Kakashi did that unconsciously but it still felt nice… very nice.. much TOO nice.

Finally, Kakashi excused himself and Iruka, saying that "the Colonel needs to rest after his mission" and with a slight push he maneuvered Iruka back to the ball room. All eyes were instantly on them. Most of them were hungry but some were worried. Asuma was truly terrified about what Kakashi may do to Iruka after dragging him away so harshly so he was visibly relieved seeing Iruka coming back on his own two legs. Kakashi's arm draped over Iruka in a friendly gesture was also reassuring, and no longer surprising.

"Asuma, I'm taking Colonel Umino home. He needs to rest."

"What?!" Iruka hoped he misheard.

"I'm taking you home. You don't look so well. You should get some rest. Here is too loud and too…"

"Are serious, General? I'm FINE. And I don't need your help to get back to my quarters."

Iruka's eyes were looking up straight into Kakashi's visible eye and the General realized it was impossible to look at Iruka and to listen to him at the same time. His hand moved over Iruka's back. It was supposed to be calming but turned out to be a bad idea. Suddenly VERY angry Gertrude pulled him away from Iruka and draped her arms over his neck.

"Kakashi… You look hotter than Auschwitz furnace."

Iruka felt sick at the inappropriate comparison. That woman was heartless and didn't deserve Kakashi's affection. He wasn't jealous! It was a fact! She was like a snake…

"Dance with me, Kakashi…" She pissed Iruka off.

"No, not now. I need to take Clonel Umino home."

"NO! You don't! I'm not going anywhere! I'm fine! Asuma, tell him…"

Iruka turned his pleading eyes to the bearded man. Asuma looked confused and helpless. What the fuck was wrong with Kakashi? Was he going to kill Iruka on the way and dispose of the body under the darkness of the night?

"Calm down, Kakashi. Iruka's fine. Go and dance with miss Klauser."

"No. He's too pale. He looks like he's about to faint!"

"And I'm sure you pushing and shoving him around will make him feel much better. Leave him alone! You act like some overprotective mother hen. He doesn't need you…"

Whatever Asuma said after that was lost on Kakashi. That last part hurt more than… anything! But why exactly? Because he felt rejected? He wanted to help and Iruka didn't need it… No, it wasn't that. It hurt really bad… Iruka didn't need him. Nothing seemed wrong with that at first but…. Kakashi had just realized something that DID made it a real catastrophe. It was the fact that Kakashi needed Iruka. The realization was like waking up in the middle of the cold winter night and realizing your duvet is missing and your whole body is chilled to the bone. First you're startled and then so painfully cold that you can't even move.

He needed Iruka. He needed to have him around, preferably very alive, even more preferably – healthy and safe. It wasn't that he simply WANTED Iruka. He seriously NEEDED him to even be able to live. When Iruka was away Kakashi was like a zombie. He couldn't eat or sleep, he couldn't work, he couldn't rest. Now Iruka was back and Kakashi felt like himself again, powerful, demanding, intimidating… He needed Iruka to function and to be himself but he couldn't have him, because Iruka _didn't need him_ … And without Iruka he felt like a cripple. (He kind of was if you think about his recent 'problem') Will he have to spend the rest of his life like that? Was that what hit him back then when he had met Iruka and thought that he would be his downfall….?

And then Iruka laughed at something Asuma said and the fire spread through Kakashi's body again. He could feel his cheeks warm…. He wanted to take Iruka away from these people, from all those gawking women and curious eyes. His hand circled Iruka's biceps and pulled slightly.

"Come on. I'll take you home."

"Kakashi!" Gertrude was livid. He almost ignored her again but realized that something was wrong. Iruka was frowning at him angrily, and Asuma was looking at Kakashi like he was a lunatic. Fromm glared from his spot not very far away too.

"What?" Even though the question was supposed to be directed at Gertude, Kakashi somehow was still looking at Iruka and in all honesty he really wanted to know why the younger officer was looking at him like that. So the question turned out to be addressed to Iruka after all.

"Nothing, General. It's none of my business but I don't like the way you treat a lady."

Was he really acting that bad? He just wanted to take Iruka home and he never wanted to come here with Gertrude in the first place. She should be glad he even agreed to take her… She was bossy, demanding and calculated. She wanted to be there with Kakashi only because it would look good. Now she was angry only because him ignoring her looked bad! She didn't really care about him just as he didn't really give a fuck about her. And they both knew that! But apparently from the naïve Colonel's point of view it looked like mistreating a lady…

Kakashi looked away from the angry brown orbs to take in his surroundings. Ok, maybe the sweet Iruka wasn't the only one to misinterpret the situation. Even Asuma, who knew the truth looked at him disapprovingly. He often tried to be protective over Kakashi's reputation and had this disgusting habit of always being right, so Kakashi trusted his opinions.

Very hesitantly he turned to face 'the lady'.

"Gertrude… We're leaving. Say good night to your boss and take your coat. I'll drive you home and I'll help Iruka to…"

"I don't need anybody's help to get back home, General! And I refuse to accept any!" Iruka was blushing furiously. He felt almost like a woman around this intimidating man. It was unnerving and his temper wasn't taking it lightly.

Kakashi watched in fascination the real storm break in Iruka's mesmerizing eyes. The man was trying to stay calm and courteous the whole night but now his patience was wearing thin very quickly. It was like looking at the grenade that is to explode right at your feet. Kakashi's heart sped up. It was kind of crazy and felt a bit suicidal but he just needed to push Iruka's buttons to see the explosion. And he really wanted to be the centre of the storm that was approaching.

"You'll do what I say." He knew how much the younger man detested to be ordered around, especially by Kakashi.

"No, I will NOT!" Iruka's face was getting redder and his hands formed fists at his sides.

"Why don't you stomp your feet for emphasis, Colonel?" Kakashi smirked. He loved to have an upper hand with Iruka.

"Don't piss me off." Iruka actually did stomp his feet. It was close.

"Or what, Colonel?" Then the lightings tore through the amber orbs.

"Or I'll make you regret it!" That was it. Kakashi grabbed Iruka's shoulders and once again pushed him out of the ball room but this time into the relatively empty hall. He didn't need any audience for this. Unfortunately Gertrude and Asuma followed.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Hatke?! You are using your rank and your power to undermine other people! I'm sick of your behaviour! You may report my insubordination but first you WILL hear what I have to say! You make me sick! You're so selfish and ignorant! I won't tolerate it anymore! I'm a gentlemen and I won't stay silent when a man treats a woman like THAT in front of my very eyes! Being a General doesn't give you the right to act rude! We are at the social gathering, not in the front line or in the general staff! When I say that I want to stay, you should respect that and leave me alone! And when a lady asks you to dance you should politely accept!"

Kakashi's cheeks were getting hotter with Iruka's every fierce word. He could only hope that others would think it's from embarrassment or anger. Angry Iruka was incredible!

"What kind of a lady asks a gentleman to dance?!" Kakashi narrowed his eyes provoking Iruka even more. That was fun. It made his blood run faster. It made him feel alive!

"The kind you chose as your company for this party. Take responsibility!"

"You're going to teach me how to be a gentleman now, Colonel?"

"Yes, if your father forgot to do that!"

"He didn't. He just killed himself when I was eight!" Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest. Iruka's jaw dropped. Ok, he said something wrong this time. But it was because of anger. Normally he would never…

"I'm sorry, General. I didn't mean to touch hurtful memories, but I've been an orphan almost my whole life too and I still managed to grab the general concept of courtesy and politeness! So stop hiding behind your broken past and ranks and be a man you claim to be!"

Now Kakashi's jaw dropped. Iruka was an orphan too? He should have known, he should have check it! He had Iruka's files on his desk all the time, but apparently he gave too much of his attention to the pictures instead of the written content…

"By bringing miss Klauser to this party you committed yourself to be responsible for her and the time she spends with you, so why don't you stop harassing me and give HER some of your attention?"

Iruka almost winced hearing his own words. He sounded so pitifully jealous that it wasn't even funny! And then he realized that his finger was poking Kakashi's broad chest making his medals jingle funnily. He pulled the hand away and looked back up into Kakashi's eye, Generlal's gaze burning like a napalm. Why, oh WHY Iruka could never control his damn temper?

Kakashi often thought about Iruka when he masturbated, imagining him on his knees or with his pants down, bent over the desk, but that was the first time he really wanted to kiss him. Well, actually not just wanted but needed, and wasn't sure how to stop himself. Those trembling lips throwing insults at everything he is looked irresistibly kissable at the moment, and he found himself leaning closer.

Asuma rubbed his forehead. After they all had drinks together few days ago he thought that they made up. Now they were once again in each other's faces. What was wrong with them? They acted so childish. Kakashi teased Iruka on purpose, that much was obvious, but it didn't look like there was any real anguish it. It was … just to rile the Umino up. Like boys pulling on girls' pigtails to get their attention.

He shook his head to get rid of the weird comparison from his mind. It was ridiculous. As ridiculous as Iruka's reaction to Kakashi's prompts. He was asking for it! Someone needed to do something, NOW! Just as the thought passed his mind he saw Kakashi leaning toward Iruka and the Captain was almost sure that any moment now Iruka's fist would be in the General's face.

Kakashi was leaning toward the offending lips. His eyes widened in surprise when something suddenly stopped him, pulling him backwards.

"That's enough, Kakashi."

Asuma's hold on his forearm was strong and firm.

"Iruka is right. Take miss Klauser home. You were leaving, right? Iruka is staying so..."

"I'm not leaving without him, and he is not staying! He looks pale and weak. It's not a time or place to act cool in front of the Admiral's daughter and pretend he's alright. He needs to rest."

Iruka was really tired of all this. He hoped he would have a chance to talk to Stauffenberg a bit about those things Shika was telling him. Iruka needed some confirmation. Where they seriously going to kill Hitler? They all knew that it could be even worse than letting him live. This matter was extremely delicate and the decision required some serious consideration. It couldn't be acted on the spot just like that. There would be consequences. And who would take over? They needed to secure this aspect first. And what if they're attempt failed? Questions and worries were multiplying in Iruka's head and he really needed to talk to Claus at least about some of them because it wasn't as simple as they believed or hoped it would be. But Kakashi was doing everything to ruin this. Why? After what he enquired on the balcony earlier it looked like he had pretty good idea about Stauffenberg's politics but did he really suspect Iruka or was he just being an ass and doing all this just to spite him? Iruka sighed and rubbed his forehead. Kakashi was just another delicate matter and Iruka had no idea how to deal with it.

"Fine, General. I don't know what you want from me but Asuma knows I'm leaving with you so…"

"Don't be silly, Colonel. If I wanted to hurt you I would have done it already and you know it. I'm taking you home so you could rest. That's all."

"Fine, good night, Asuma…"

"Good night, Iruka." Asuma's worries faded away. He wasn't wrong before. Kakashi did like Iruka. He didn't even mind Iruka's inappropriate behaviour or his lack of respect. He took it all with a straight face not minding even the comment about his own father. Normally when someone dared to say anything about Sakumo, Kakashi was livid, but not this time. He didn't want to hurt Iruka. He was probably just using him as a reason to flee the party.

"Good. Let's go then." Kakashi pulled Iruka's arm again and started to walk away, but once again Gertrude caught his arm.

"Wait! Kakashi! I need to take my coat!"

"Then go and get it and we'll go to fetch a car."

Kakashi pulled Iruka toward the exit not waiting for Gertrude. When the distance between them and her was big enough he leaned to Iruka's cute little ear and whispered.

"I don't want you to talk to those people in public. Stauffenberg is a traitor and Fromm knows it! His stupid secretary is completely oblivious to all that or she pretends to be. But you… I want you to stay out of this. If they go down – and they WILL – you'll go with them! Is that what you want?"

"Why do you care?"

Kakashi's blood boiled. Apparently he cared more than this stupid git himself! He grabbed Iruka's shoulders and pushed him against the wall. The Colonel moaned when the pain shot through his injured arm and Kakashi gasped at the erotic sound. He wanted to bite Iruka's bottom lip or at least take it into his mouth and suck. Unfortunately Iruka didn't take all this manhandling all too well. He was tired and in pain and Kakashi was pissing him off royally by now, so he retaliated and pushed him back as hard as he could.

When Kakashi realized that Iruka was once again out of his arms his anger multiplied. He grabbed Iruka's wrist and pressed it hard to the wall high above Iruka's head. He was bigger and stronger, and colonel's other arm was in a sling. The shorter man managed to push him away only because he took the General by surprise. It wouldn't work the second time.

"Don't mess with me, Umino!"

"Let me go!"

They were glaring at each other, the air between them heavy with sexual tension and irritation.

"I do it to protect you, you ungrateful little fuck!"

"I don't need your protection!"

Kakashi hated the truth of those words. His fist hit the wall mere inches from Iruka's scared face.

"You have no bloody idea what you need, you stupid twit…"

"Kakashi!?"

Iruka never thought he would be glad to hear miss Klauser's voice. Kakashi instantly let him go and stepped out of his personal space which he apparently loved to invade.

"Let's go."

Kakashi walked out of the building and Iruka followed obediently few steps behind, while Gertrude hung herself on the General's arm again. It took a minute before they brought Kakashi's car so Iruka just stood there with his good hand in his pocket, looking straight forward and trying to ignore Gertrude's irritating chatter. She was talking about what she and Kakashi would do after dropping Iruka off. When the chauffeur brought their car Iruka opened the door for the lady and the General. Kakashi frowned. He wanted to sit next to Iruka, but he couldn't put Fromm's secretary in the front seat. It was considered the most dangerous position so according to the rules Iruka should sit there. But Kakashi hesitated looking for some other option, if not just to sit closer to Iruka, then to avoid sitting with that obtrusive woman…

"I'll drive!"

The chauffeur's eyes widened in surprise. He would have to walk all the way to the barracks.

"Yes sir…!"

Kakashi took the keys from him and slipped into the driver seat ignoring Gertrude's whiny protests. Iruka didn't say anything, even when they stopped in front of some elegant tenement. Kakashi stepped out of the car and opened the door for 'the lady' looking pointedly at Iruka and smirking after finally catching his eye. He wanted to show the younger man how gentlemanly he could act if he only wanted to! The irritated woman got off the car.

"Goodnight, Gertrude. Thank you for the wonderful evening."

"Will you come back after dropping him off?"

"No."

She scowled at him and took a swing to slap his cheek. Kakashi was a gentleman but he wasn't going to let her do that! Holding her hand in his tight grip he briefly wondered if he would let Iruka to hit him and shivered at the realization that he actually would. Any physical contact with Iruka would be appreciated. Yes, he was _that_ desperate.

Gertrude only huffed and left.

Kakashi didn't ask where Iruka lived, he already knew.

"Your name means 'dolphin'…"

Iruka looked at the General genuinely surprised. "You're one to talk! And how did you find out?"

"I was in the library and just…"

"Decided to check what my name means?"

It was making Iruka all giddy. Kakashi glued his eyes to the road ahead and tried to force his blush to subside a little. Why did he say this? It was so incredibly stupid to admit to something like that… It was already outrageous that he had actually done it but to admit to it, and to Iruka of all people, it was… it was an absurd. He did it on the third day of Iruka's trip to Penemünde… He was losing his mind back then and did a few crazy things. Some of them were just stupidly cute, like his library searching, but some almost traumatized him for life, like his adventure in the house of 'entertainment'… But Iruka didn't need to know about any of this.

He stopped the car in front of Iruka's quarters and quickly jumped out of the vehicle to open the door for Iruka, who just sighed in resignation.

"I'm not a woman, General!"

Iruka glared at the helping hand awaiting for him to accept it.

"But you're hurt. Let me help you."

"I don't need your help!"

Iruka was trying to get out of the car and Kakashi was trying to help him anyway so Iruka, pissed as all hell, planted his booted heel firmly on General's toes.

The silver haired man's face turned purple and some sweat appeared on his forehead but he swallowed any undignified sounds that were trying to escape his traitorous throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry, General, did I step upon your foot?"

Kakashi just shook his head not trusting his voice just yet.

"Thank you for the lift, General Hatake. Good night."

"Wait… You… Aren't you going to invite me in? For a drink?"

Iruka just stared, blinking and wondering what was it about this time.

"We were supposed to drink bruderschaft, remember?"

"But you said that I look like a walking corpse and that I need to go to bed right now."

Slight stir in Kakashi's pants confirmed that 'the problem' from before was not an issue anymore… or at least not in a way it has been before. He hoped Iruka wouldn't notice… But he really wanted to get into Iruka's apartment… And stay there with him, drinking, talking, and getting closer… Maybe Iruka would fall asleep and then Kakashi would have a chance to watch him sleep…

"I lied. I was looking for some excuse to get out of there."

Iruka chuckled. Kakashi loved that sound, and Iruka's smile. It was mesmerizing.

"Zur letzen Instanz tomorrow at one, General. Don't be late. I know your reputation."

Did Iruka just invite him for dinner? Kakashi grinned like an idiot.

"It's a date then, Colonel."

Iruka shrugged and left, hiding his own stupid grin from the other man's view.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

  
It was so hard to sleep or work. It was hard to even think because Iruka's mind was filled with only visions of Kakashi kneeling at his feet in the ballroom, or Kakashi pressed against his back on the balcony, Kakashi helping him to get out of the car… Then the images of Kakashi smirking, or Kakashi's fierce glare and then angry Kakashi and embarrassed. Or Kakashi blushing, Kakashi smiling, Kakashi teasing him.

Kakashi...

When Iruka was alone it was mostly Kakashi's smell, Kakashi's warmth, Kakashi's broad shoulders and hands… or Kakashi looking at him… If he was bold his imagination would provide Kakashi touching him… kissing… He didn't dare to think about more but…

When Iruka was 16 he was in a boarding school. He had a friend back then... Mizuki was good looking. He had silver hair, like Kakashi, but longer, and dangerous aura around him. He was very attractive but a bit girlish. At first he didn't like Iruka. He was jealous that teachers always praised him or that other boys liked him so much. But it changed pretty soon. Their fights turned into something else but no less physical. It felt good even if it was just touching, just helping each other to get off. The school ended and they haven't seen each other for years but when they did meet, Mizuki was all over Iruka again, showing him what to do. Iruka complied. Mizuki was even prettier than before and Iruka liked doing it. But now…. When he thought about Kakashi he wondered how would it feel to… to have Kakashi doing it to him… When he did it to Mizuki the other man was in pain but seemed to like it… Then again, Mizuki was fucked up… and Kakashi would NEVER do anything like that anyway.

"Iruka! How was it?"

Iruka had no idea what Shikamaru meant. His mind was in a gutter right now.

"How was what?"

"The party. Did you talk to Stauffenberg?" Iruka had never seen Shika so excited. He really felt bad that he had to disappoint him.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because General Hatake was there."

"Well… but… he wasn't with you the whole time…"

"Yes he was. And he didn't let me stay there or talk to anyone, SPECIALLY Claus. He said I'll get into some trouble if I don't stay away from him. He called Klaus and Fromm traitors."

Shikamaru's eyes were boring holes in him.

"Really? And what? He wanted to protect you? That's ridiculous."

"It looked like he meant no harm."

"… do you trust him?"

"I didn't say that, Shika!"

"Tell me what's going on between the two of you."

"WHAT?"

"Just tell me. I need to know. This is too serious Iruka. I won't let you to fuck it up."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Asuma told me… About the party and about Hatake and you being…"

"Being WHAT?"

"I don't know… weird… He said that-… fuck… He-… shit… Don't pretend you don't see it!"

"See what, Shika? Are you crazy?"

"That's what I meant to ask you, Iruka. He had your picture in his office. And now the party…"

"He had my picture to throw darts at it! And he dragged me out of the party using my 'weakened state' as a reason to leave! What do you want me to see?"

Shikamaru sighed. It was hopeless. Iruka was in denial and it seemed too troublesome to convince him that Hatake's behaviour really was weird. Asuma would never comment on that if he wasn't absolutely sure something was wrong. He hated rumours and never made assumptions. And he knew Hatake very well. If Asuma joked that Hatake was jealous when Iruka talked to Admiral's daughter then Hatake must have acted really scandalous.

"Fine, Iruka… Do you want to go to grab something to eat?"

Iruka blushed and looked down.

"Sorry, Shika, I already have plans."

"That blush says a lot! Who is she?" Shikamru grinned like a maniac, but Iruka scoffed.

"It's not a date!"

Shikamaru burst out laughing.

"That was great. Who is she?"

"It's General Hatake, not a girl!"

Shikamaru's laugh died on his lips instantly. That was worse than he had thought…

Kakashi was early. Either the World started to move left around or he had lost his mind completely because he was rarely on time and NEVER early. And he managed that even with all the priming he did in the bathroom. Yes, he had lost his mind in that dark street where he dropped Iruka off the night before. It must have been laying somewhere in the dirty puddle because he was still unable to think and his hands were sweating. Maybe he was sick? He waited in front of the restaurant wondering if the other man was EVER going to show up because it was exactly one o'clock! He was beginning to think that he had been stood up.

"Good morning, General! You're not late?" Somehow Kakashi took Iruka’s exaggerated surprise as a personal offence and pouted, displeased with his companion’s attitude.

"No, but you are!"

Iruka checked his watch.

"Indeed… Three minutes. I'm sorry General, but I was sure you wouldn't be here yet anyway… or at all…"

"You told me not to be late."

"And since when you do what ask you to? I was actually expecting you to do just the opposite to get on my nerves. Look, I even brought a newspaper to keep me company while I wait."

The smile gracing Iruka's face was confusing. Did he enjoy Kakashi's teasing? That would be unexpected, but then again, Kakashi wasn't one to point fingers at weird behaviours. His was already beyond weird with not being late and wanting to see someone so badly that he couldn't sleep.

"Well, since you're FINALLY here, shall we?"

Kakashi put his arm up offering it to Iruka, like he would to woman.

"This isn't funny!" A rolled newspaper hit the waiting arm harder than Kakashi would expect. Iruka blushed and glared daggers at the General while passing him on his way to the restaurant. Kakashi would have blushed at his own stupid mistake too, but pretending he was just teasing was more dignified. Besides, Iruka's embarrassment was just too endearing. Kakashi licked his lips and followed the other man inside. He felt like he was being dragged on some invisible leash.

He couldn't tell if the food was good. He didn't even know what he had ordered. He couldn't think at all with this man so close. They talked. Kakashi did his best to answer all the questions and tried not to sound too retarded but it was hard when he could practically feel his brain melting under Iruka's chocolate eyes. His face was just so perfect, his nose so straight, his lips so… pretty.

They talked about war and a bit of politics but quickly changed the subject to more pleasant things. Iruka talked about his love for opera and Kakashi tried to contribute to the conversation as much he could. It was awkward so Kakashi decided he needed something to help him relax. He was right. After the first drink it was much easier for both of them to talk, to meet each other's eyes, to smile… With the second drink sidelong looks started and became more heated with every passing minute.

Somewhere under the long maroon tablecloth Iruka's knee brushed Kakashi's. They both jumped slightly and blushed. Iruka apologized and moved his leg back, but Kakashi's shin moved forward along his and their legs stayed connected.

"It's alright. It's a small table. There's not enough space for two man."

Then there was a long heavy silence where they both tried to calm down and enjoy the closeness of the other man. Iruka was aware that he was playing a dangerous game. This was what Shikamaru warned him about. This was that thing he definitely shouldn't be doing. It was a suicide. One more drink could betray his true intentions and would be the end of him. The general would be furious if he realized that he had another man lusting after him. Little did he know, Kakashi was struggling with all the same thoughts, but the General was more optimistic. He didn't have so many fears and worries. He was going to use the situation to the max taking advantage of Iruka's sweet obliviousness.

Hatake's knee was pressing into his and moved slightly creating a friction that spread heat through Iruka's whole body. This was crazy. It was too dangerous. The General wasn't even conscious of his own actions, or their result on poor Iruka. He needed to stop this. He moved his leg trying to avoid the arousing contact but fell from the frying pan into the fire. Suddenly Kakashi changed his own position and then both of his legs were suddenly between Iruka's spreading his thighs apart. Was it normal? Could that still be an accident?

"Sorry Colonel, you don't mind do you?"

Of course it was an accident. Kakashi's legs were really long and the other man just couldn't get comfortable.

"It's alright. So, General, aren't we here to have bruderschaft?"

Iruka needed some distraction, some reason to get up and sit down not touching the other soldier.

"Yes… We were going to do that, but I think I'd rather do it at my place. I think I still have some really good vodka for the occasion."

Kakashi didn't want to do it here. His only chance to kiss Iruka, to press his lips to the tanned cheek, to be so close to him… He didn't want to do it here, in a public place, where he wouldn't be able to take advantage of the shorter man. In his quarters they would be alone and if they were drunk enough Kakashi would surely manage to kiss Iruka longer, better and maybe even three instead of two times! Maybe he would hold Iruka in his arms, maybe he could pretend to stumble and fall on him, and then accidentally press his lips to Iruka's…

"I don't think it's necessary."

Kakashi moved forward and put his hand over Iruka's in what was supposed to be a pleading manner. Iruka turned red and quickly removed his hand.

"You're so skittish…" Kakashi's teasing smirk was getting on Iruka's nerves, especially that he was already on edge.

"Sorry General, I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night. I's getting late. I should be going."

Iruka gestured to the waiter to bring him the bill.

"I won't let you to run away until you promise to come to my place tonight, Iruka."

"We're not on the first name basis yet, General." Hearing his name from Kakashi's lips always gave Iruka goose bumps, and the damn bastard did it more and more often.

"It will change today… If you promise to show up."

Kakashi was leaning forward, closer to the younger man.

"Promise me…"

Then the waiter showed up, putting a little black cover with a bill inside. Their hands met on the item shocking both man with a slight electricity jolt that went through their hands. Both wondered if the one felt it too. Also both tried to ignore the unsettling feelings that followed. Iruka squeezed the bill tighter but Kakashi didn't let go of his hand.

"Let me pay. I was supposed to prove to you that my pay check is not as shabby as you thought, remember?"

Their hands stayed locked together.

"No. I was the one to invite YOU, I'm paying!"

Iruka pulled trying to free his hand, but Kakashi was stronger.

"I don't care. I will never let you pay for the dinner. It's a man's duty to…"

"What are you trying to say, General?!"

"I mean… I didn't mean it that way. Calm down and don't make a scene."

"First walking me home, then manhandling me on the party, opening the door for me and now this!"

Iruka's eves were shining like stars on the midnight sky. Kakashi's hand on his tightened. He wished he could never let go. He wanted to keep Iruka as close as possible and see those amazing eyes every day. How would they look when clouded by lust? How would they shine while filled with overwhelming pleasure. Would they shed tears during the ultimate peak of…

"Let go!"

"Please, Ruka…"

The Colonel wasn't even sure if he had heard it right. Did the General just called him Ruka? Kakashi using his confusion pulled the bill from Iruka's hand and out of his reach. Then he calmly pulled out his wallet, took some money and placed them in the cover with the bill. Iruka was furious.

"Really, Iruka, with this cute pout you shouldn't be surprised that men feel the need to treat like a…"

Iruka's kicks could be really vicious when he wanted. And he knew the perfect place to make it hurt like a bitch. Kakashi's tibia was throbbing and once again he could feel his eyes water, but didn't make a sound (unless you count that little gasp that managed to escape his lips). Iruka stood up and left, not waiting for his companion.

"Thank you for the dinner, General."

"Wait! Iruka! Colonel! Stop! That's an order!"

Iruka ignored him and his order completely and that's how they got back to being enemies.

When Kakashi returned to his office he had found there an envelope with money. There was the exact amount he paid for the dinner. There was no name on the envelope but he sent it back to Iruka. The wretched envelope had been circling between the two of them for days onward.

The next day Kakashi received a ridiculous amount of documents with possible leads and potential threats for Reich. The boxes were from the counterespionage department and Kakashi was ready to bet anything that there wasn't even one useful thing in them, so he didn't even move them from the hall. But then Fromm called and asked about those 'very important secret files' and insisted that gestapo should look through them _immediately_. So Kakashi put five man to do it. It took them four days to read it all and prepare the report for Kakashi. Just as he thought there was completely nothing useful in there. Kakashi sent Iruka another control as an appreciation for the files but it backfired when the commission followed the aforementioned files back to Gestapo.

This was ridiculous. They've been through this before and they both knew that they could do it for weeks (or maybe even months) with no end. They needed a confrontation, they needed to fight for real, face to face, and clear the air again. But Umino stayed away. Kakashi needed to give him a push, to provoke him.

"Um… Iruka, there is a messenger with something for you…."

"So what? Shika, just take it and bring it in."

"I… think you should do it yourself but… I hope it's some kind of a mistake."

Ok, the situation screamed Hatake's name, so Iruka just sighed and walked to the reception area bracing himself for whatever was waiting in there….

He didn't expect that.

There were flowers everywhere. Whole bunches of red roses filled the hall and there was Iruka's name on each and every bouquet. Iruka's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it.

"Let me guess, Iruka, who loves to treat you like a woman?"

Shikamaru's words sounded sharp and foreboding.

"I'm going to kill him!"

And with those words Iruka stormed out of the building.

**TBC**

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

Iruka was furious. That went too far beyond a friendly teasing. It was… INSULTING! He was going to strangle that bastard!

“Colonel Umino to General Hatake!” He announced himself at the reception desk. The girl was looking at him, blushing like crazy. Iruka had no idea how hot he looked when he was angry and he didn’t care.

“I’m so sorry, Colonel Umino, but the General is meeting the Admiral right now…”

Just as she had finished saying that the door to the conference room opened and people started to walk out. Of course Hatake and the Admiral were the last ones. 

“Colonel!” The Admiral spotted Iruka almost immediately.

“Good morning Admiral... General Hatake…”

The way Kakashi was looking at him with just a hint of a smile dancing on his lips made Iruka feel uneasy. He almost forgot his reasons to be there. Suddenly he realized that the admiral was talking to him and he tried to concentrate.

“...so, Colonel, why don’t you come for a dinner tonight? I’m sure she will be delighted.”

She? What was he talking about? Iruka didn’t know what to do. Should he just say yes or admit that he didn’t listen? And then unexpected happened. Hatake saved him.

“Well, well, Admiral, I can’t believe you are saying this. It’s your only daughter. Shouldn’t you keep guys like him away from her?”

“What do you mean ‘guys like him’? Colonel Umino is a very respectful young man.”

Kakashi smiled brightly straight at Iruka.

“I would never dare to question that, but I must warn you. His temper is one you wouldn’t want to deal with. Neither would your daughter.”

“Really?” The Admiral looked genuinely amused and curious. “I didn’t know that you knew each other so well.”

“We don’t.” Iruka hissed sharply.

“Now Iruka is just being mean. We’re good friends. I’m sure he came here to give me a piece of his mind and that’s why he’s so pouty. And that only confirms what I said about his wild temper!” Kakashi seemed to be having the greatest time of his life teasing Iruka in front of the Admiral. Iruka wanted to punch him.

“Unfortunately he will have to wait until I come back. You see, Iruka, me and the Admiral are leaving. I should be back in an hour or so…”

“I have much better idea.” Admiral almost shouted making Iruka wince discreetly. “Why don’t you both come for a dinner right away. We will discuss our business and Colonel Umino will have a chance to spend some time with my daughter! You can’t refuse, Colonel, please!”

“Fine… I mean… It will be my pleasure, sir.”

“Splendid!”

Kakashi was incredibly amused about the situation he put Iruka in and with his obvious discomfort but it was short lived. Soon he realized what else was in store. Admiral’s daughter was all over Iruka, touching his arm, smiling at him and giggling like crazy. They still had some time before the meal. The Admiral used it to talk with Kakashi and forced Iruka to spend this time in the library with his daughter. Iruka was getting more and more irritated and Kakashi more and more jealous.

Finally the servant called them all to the dining room. Kakashi instantly approached Iruka. He wanted to sit between him and the girl so he pushed the shorter man aside and practically sat him down in the chair at the end of the table. Then he also pushed the chair closer to the table preventing Iruka’s escape. Admiral looked at the display with his jaw dropped but Kakashi dismissed it with a laugh and a joke.

“Umino likes to be treated like a woman.”

Anger in Iruka boiled. He stood up from his chair and was seriously considering hitting Kakashi but then the Admiral’s daughter pulled Iruka’s arm and made him sit next to her so the General with a resigned sigh plopped on the chair directly in front of the Colonel. He was visibly displeased with the arrangement but no one seemed to notice or care. Both Admiral and his wife treated Iruka almost like their own son. Kakashi couldn’t stand it. Why was it all happening to him? Why did they like Iruka so much? …Ok, Kakashi kind of had idea why. Iruka was likeable. He was nice, polite, funny (with a vicious wit when he wanted to) and irritatingly good looking. His position was surprisingly high for his age and his history was impeccable (like everything else about him). He was a good catch and this girl was pretty determined to catch him. Kakashi couldn’t help but glare at her. She was pissing him off. She was constantly talking to Iruka and touching his shoulder and arm… And Iruka was being nice to her! He was NEVER that nice to Kakashi. The General lowered himself in his seat and stretched out his legs under the table. At first he wasn’t sure if he met the right leg but when Iruka’s eyes widened he had to hide a triumphant smirk. What surprised him was that Iruka didn’t say anything, just blushed and moved his leg away. It was very encouraging! Kakashi started to kick lightly Iruka’s shin, obviously just to get on his nerves. Iruka tried to ignore it but it was clearly pissing him off. Would it be too childish to kick the idiot back?

Another kick (more like a brush of legs really)… and another… Iruka didn’t care what is and what isn’t childish anymore. He just kicked back straight into Kakashi’s kneecap. Surprised by the sudden jabbing pain officer choked on the stewed fruit he was about to swallow and the liquid burst out of his mouth straight at Iruka’s angry face.

Wet chestnut bangs stuck to the furious face covered with angry blush. Iruka looked truly beautiful.

“I can’t believe you just spit on me!”

“I’m sorry… The stewed fruit was hot.”

Iruka couldn’t wait to just leave that place and kill the bastard. It was so frustrating! Kakashi was so… handsome and unapproachable, so perfect, while Iruka sat there wiping the drink from his face looking miserable and probably pretty funny. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to kick Kakashi after all…

Iruka left to the restroom. Admiral’s daughter was fawning over him the whole time, even offering to clean his shirt! Then they moved to the library for a dessert and drinks.

“Iruka is an orphan.”

“I know he’s not rich. I did a background check on him. She’s my only child, General, and I want her to be happy. He is a remarkable young man. I trust he will take a good care of my beloved child as well as of our fortune.”

“You trust him a great deal, Admiral.”

“Don’t you? I though you are friends.”

“We are, but it’s not my only daughter we’re talking about. And not my fortune. Besides… Are you positive he’s interested?”

“What do you mean, General? Is he seeing someone else?”

“I’m not sure…”

“Really?” The Admiral dropped the pleasant tone. He didn’t like what Kakashi was saying. “I’m not sure if I even should believe you. You claim to be he’s friend and you  are not even on the first name basis with him.”

“I am. He’s just angry at me and tries to punish me with this cold treatment. But you should know that he is very devoted to his work and we’re in the middle of a war. I don’t think he’s a husband material just yet.”

“We’ll see! It’s quite obvious that you’re trying to decry him…”

“I’m not!”

“Yes you are. I would like to know why! Are you by any means interested in my daughter yourself?”

Kakashi almost choked on air. That was NOT what he was trying to achieve.

“I’ll be honest with you Admiral. I tried to avoid this subject but I see it’s impossible at this point. The truth is, sir…”

With a grave face Kakashi leaned slightly toward the shorter man and whispered.

“The truth is… Iruka’s … equipment…. I mean… you know…..”

“WHAT?!!”

“You want grandchildren Admiral, don’t you?”

For a moment the Admiral looked shocked but then suddenly he scoffed.

“That’s it, General! I’ve heard about that little game between you and Umino. I’ve heard about those unnecessary controls, tons of files being sent between your departments and other ridiculous things you were doing past the last few weeks but this… this is… unthinkable! I will not tolerate this!”

“Suit yourself. It’s your fortune. Without a heir who knows what will happen with all this…”

“Your jokes are not funny. Grow up, Hatake! I knew your father. He was…”

“I know what my father was, sir! And…”

“We’re back… um...” Iruka looked a bit intimidated by the heave atmosphere in the room. He stepped in almost shyly. Admirals daughter immediately handed him a glass of brandy.

“Sorry, miss, but Colonel Umino and I need to go now. We still have some things to discus, right Iruka?”

Iruka looked confused. Kakashi calling him by his first name was making him feel dizzy. It also seemed to chase away most of his anger. But he was still pretty pissed and wet, and really wanted to leave, but the girl started to whine and beg.

It was driving Kakashi crazy. He had to try really hard to stop his hands from clenching over her neck. His own thoughts shocked him. He wanted to drag Iruka out of there. Away from everything and everyone, lock him up in his own bedroom. It was hardly controllable. He wanted to pull him closer and brush the wet bangs from his forehead. He wanted to touch him…. in any way available, in any way possible. He needed to do something. This stupid girl had no right to touch Iruka. NO ONE HAD! Only Kakashi should be able to do it. Only Kakashi should have the right to look at Iruka, to see him smile and laugh.

“Let’s finish the drinks at least, shall we?” The Admiral was trying to stop Iruka from leaving. They were sipping their drinks listening to Admiral’s daughter pointless blabbering. Kakashi discreetly moved closer to his obsession. Just knowing that he was closer made his guts calm down a bit, but his hands were still itching for a contact. Iruka smelled nice. He always smelled so fucking nice. It was one of the main reasons why Kakashi wanted to have his body all to himself. He loved the smell of Iruka’s skin and hair. 

Kakashi was getting dangerously close. Iruka could smell his cologne and feel his body heat up. It made his blood run faster to cumulate in his cheeks. He was glad it was that instead of… The problem that would be HARDER to deal with. Then he felt a soft pinch at his buttock. He jumped slightly and made the alcohol from his glass spill all over the persistent girl’s dress.

“I’m so terribly Sorry, Miss…”

“It’s alright, Colonel. It’s just a dress. It’s nothing.”

Kakashi smirked. Iruka was a mess. He was apologizing and blushing so profusely it was funny. The girl needed to go change so she finally let Iruka go. His intelligence was telling him that after everything he did to Iruka the man may try to hurt him, but his body and the way Iruka made him feel, couldn’t wait to take him out of there.

“How about I’ll give you a lift. Then we will have a chance to talk some more, Colonel.”

“That won’t be necessary!” Kakashi didn’t want to be around the Admiral any minute longer. “I’ll call for a car. We are heading too my quarters anyway. Iruka promised to have a drink with me.”

Kakashi wondered why Iruka never call his lies thus far. He could say something when Kakashi had been kicking his leg or when he pinched his butt, but Iruka said nothing, like he tried to cover for Kakashi. Was it even possible? Iruka was supposed to be angry with him…

“Then I’ll take both of you there.”

The Admiral had won and took them both to Kakashi’s quarters talking to Iruka through the whole trip. Of course the only subject of their conversation was Admiral’s daughter and Iruka’s views for the nearest future. Was he planning any kids? When and how many? Kakashi felt sick. Finally they got out of the car, said their goodbyes to the Admiral and left in the direction of Kakashi’s home. They were silent until the door closed behind them.

“What the hell had you been thinking?! You insufferable, arrogant bastard! Have you lost your mind completely? First you treat me like a woman, insult me, pissing me off at every turn, then you kick me under the table and spit in my face! I’m so sick of your games that I can’t stand you! How dare you doing this to me! Who the hell do you think you are!?”

Iruka’s voice when he was shouting sounded different, strong and so arousing. His eyes were shining like never before and his damp hair were giving him an exotic and alluring aura. He looked like something wild, angry, deadly. He was so completely beautiful that Kakashi couldn’t even comprehend it. He was stunned. This incredible creature in front of him was breath taking.

He listened to Iruka throw at him countless insults and accusations. He couldn’t hold up anymore. It was over. This was too much. This was the very moment of his end, because there was no chance he would let Iruka go, EVER. He would never let him out of there, out of his sight, out of his reach, out of his arms. It didn’t matter what it would take. Even if he would have to kill Iruka. Even if later he would kill himself. It didn’t matter.

It took just one false move, one small slip of his wavering will and he was done. There was no backing out of this one. He kissed Iruka… Now it was all or nothing. Whatever he manages to force now would be all he would ever get. After that he would have to kill Iruka… There was no other way…

Taking advantage of the other man’s shock he pushed him down onto the couch and lay on him kissing aggressively and as deeply as he could. His mind closed to anything else. He ripped Iruka’s shirt open and slipped his hands under his tank top, touching like he always only dreamed to. He wanted to kiss him everywhere, but he couldn’t rip his lips away from Iruka’s. It felt too good... It felt like…

Kakashi was so engrossed in his own lust and passion that he failed to notice that Iruka was actually responding to his every touch and kiss. His lithe body was writhing pressed to the sofa by Kakashi’s whole weight and he was kissing back. He was willingly accepting General’s assault on his own gorgeous lips and was letting Kakashi to slip his tongue in. He let him explore every part of his mouth and was moaning softly not hiding his reactions. His own tongue played with the General’s, at first in his own and then even in the other man’s territory. There was no difference if it was still Iruka or Kakashi already, they were like  a single body, so perfectly matched… They just needed to combine into one and they both knew that their tongues were just a small indication of how their connection supposed to look like. 

Kakashi pushed his hips down grinding their clothed erections together. Iruka instantly released his lips and moaned shamelessly loud. His legs parted trying give Kakashi better access to his most sensitive area and cradling the taller man between his two slender thighs. His head fall back exposing the tanned neck to Kakashi’s passionate lips. At first he only kissed and nuzzled Iruka’s throat but soon he started to lick and suck, leaving angry red marks on his collarbones and traces of teeth on his shoulders. He sucked the brown nipples and couldn’t get enough. He moaned as much from pleasure as from the sheer frustration at having only two hands. He wished he had more, to touch more of Iruka’s perfect body. Gods he never wanted to stop… He was never particularly religious but this was definitely heaven he wanted to believe in!

The world was spinning. Kakashi’s hands and lips were everywhere, kissing, caressing, touching… The man who was his darkest desire, his biggest sin and the worst enemy was kissing him. He licked Iruka’s neck and chest, sucked on his skin and nipples leaving marks as a statement of ownership. Was it just another dream? No, please no…

He grabbed Kakashi’s hair and pulled his face closer to steal another long and passionate kiss. This hunger was growing in him for over a month. This desire has been ignored for far too long. It was building an unbearable tension and passion looking for some kind of release and they should have known it would explode at some point... It was an inevitable and unstoppable force that was pulling them together since they lay their eyes on each other.

Their dance of misunderstandings, uncertainty and ignorance was draining their patience leading them through the tormenting roads of unsatisfied needs and desires up to this point. There was nowhere else to go, except the bottomless abysm to fall in… Neither of them seemed to hesitate. They simply jumped in entwined in lover’s embrace.

Kakashi’s hips moved faster and faster. He was lost in his drive to completion.

“Kakashi….”

Iruka’s voice was soft and trembling. It was fascinating. Kakashi wanted to drink it from Iruka’s lips, he wanted EVERYTHING from Iruka… But first things first, he needed to make him HIS. He pulled away and looked down at the Colonel sprawled on his back, all hot and bothered, willing and panting…. His jacket and shirt were open, his undershirt pulled up. All that was covering his taunt stomach now were the standard black braces and some band aid. Kakashi looked into Iruka’s eyes in a silent question. Would he stop if Iruka didn’t give his permission? Luckily he didn’t have to find out because the gorgeous man was already undoing his trousers. 

Kakashi pulled them down and moaned at the sight that had met his eyes. He didn’t think of his first reactions to being with another man. He didn’t remember how disgusted he was with a thought about another man taking his penis to his mouth. He couldn’t compare those things because this was a different world. This was Iruka and nothing beyond that mattered.

Kakashi grabbed Iruka under his knees, where the trousers were still persistently keeping Iruka’s legs in confinement and pulled them up and apart. Iruka gave a small surprised scream when the silver mop appeared suddenly over his crotch pushing through the entrance created by Iruka’s thighs and trousers. He didn’t have the time to be surprised with that thought because then an unimaginable pleasure engulfed his weeping erection.

If anyone would tell Kakashi that he could ever do something like that he would rip them apart but now… All he could think about was to take more and more of Iruka into his mouth, to suck harder, and to take it deeper. Naked Iruka was a mouth-watering view. His skin was so dark, so exotic, so deliciously looking. His cock was dark too… His fingers found Iruka’s entrance and rubbed, impatient to get in.

“Stoo-op… stop or I’ll just… “

Kakashi didn’t stop but paused and looked up at Iruka’s flushed face. Slowly he lowered his head down again so that his nose touched Iruka’s pubic hair and then agonizingly slowly he pulled up again, finally releasing the throbbing manhood from his mouth. His fingers still played with the puckered muscles twitching between Iruka’s spread legs. He pushed one finger in a bit but Iruka’s surprised whimper made him immediately retreat. It was too tight…

“Don’t… don’t stop… please…”

Fuck, what now? If he couldn’t push a finger in then his cock would rip the smaller man apart. He freed his head and looked around. The small table with items necessary to clean guns was close to Iruka’s head. He straddled Iruka and reached for the small canister with Vaseline. It would do.

Kakashi lay down on Iruka to share another kiss during which he freed Iruka’s hair and watched as they fall around his beautiful face. For a moment he played with the auburn locks lost in the moment but Iruka grabbed his head impatiently and kissed once again. At some point during this kiss Kakashi slid his hand between Iruka’s legs again. This time his finger went in surprisingly easily. Kakashi moved it in and out while Iruka could only moan his name in the most mesmerizing way. He added another finger and saw Iruka’s eyes glaze from unshed tears and his skin glistening with sweat. No more waiting. He freed his hand and quickly undid his pants moaning when his erection sprang free. He positioned himself and slowly pushed in stopping when Iruka’s tears finally fell.

“Iruka…”

“I’m fine. Just move on…”

He kissed Iruka and started to stoke his softening cock. It was difficult with all their clothes still on and Iruka’s trousers around his thighs, separating them but it was still great. Iruka was his and for the life of him he couldn’t think of any better way to assure himself about that. He wanted to stay still and wait for Iruka to adjust but he couldn’t. His dolphin was too hot and too tight. He didn’t pull back though. He just moved his hips, rolling them into Iruka’s bony ass. Iruka was panting and when he started to meow sweetly Kakashi started to pull out a bit, and push back in, just further with every thrust.

It was painful. He knew that he would have to take it and endure it for Kakashi’s sake and pleasure.  He would do much more to make him happy so he had been prepared for the pain and sacrifice he would have to make for the man he loved. But while the fingers were uncomfortable and simply weird Iruka missed them when Kakashi removed his hand. When he replaced them with his manhood the pain was searing and seemed too much until Kakashi started to touch him and move making Iruka want more…

The pleasure was building fast, driving them toward completion with a crazy pace…

“Iruka… oh Good Iruka…”

Colonel’s boots were digging their heels painfully into Kakashi’s butt attempting to push him closer and deeper but the older man didn’t care. There was no pain, no clothes, nothing, only Iruka and the overwhelming pleasure he was so generously giving. It was perfect. Iruka was always perfect, but right at that moment, with his long hair moistened by sweat and spread around his face with an ecstasy written all over it he looked divine. And it was all Kakashi’s to see and possess.

The surprising pleasure building in his guts was something so unexpected and strong that he was almost afraid of a release. But luckily the decision wasn’t his. He was not the one in control. Everything, his body and his pleasure, were in Kakashi’s hands only. At that moment Kakashi was his everything. He was in him and around him and over him… looking so powerful, dominating, beautiful and… He let Iruka see him in the most vulnerable moment imaginable. His eyes widened and then shut when he screamed Iruka’s name in total abandon driving his lover over the edge. He was magnificent.   

Kakashi pulled out of Iruka and let the tanned legs fall back onto the couch. When they hit the cushions Iruka whimpered softly feeling the pain in his backside. He was too tired to fix his pants but he used all the remaining strength to roll himself onto his stomach. Kakashi couldn’t take his eyes away from the perfectly round buttocks exposed to his eye between Iruka’s shirt and pants. With one tired hand Iruka tried to pull the trousers back but Kakashi immediately lay beside him and stopped him.

“Please don’t… Let me look at you…”

His hand rested on Iruka’s gorgeous butt touching it softly. Iruka hummed approvingly. The massage was appreciated. He even moved his legs just slightly apart providing Kakashi better view and access. That made the other man growl possessively feeling another wave of lust surge through his body. His hand couldn’t resist the invitation and travelled lower. Long fingers began to rhythmically brush Iruka’s hole. The younger man was moaning softly drifting on the verge of dream.

“You’re so beautiful, Iruka…”

“Mmmm… don’t say such things. It feels so good…”

“You like it when I touch you there?”

“Yes…”

Kakashi touched him more boldly. His index and ring fingers spread the little hole open for the middle one to slide in.

“Aaaaaah…!”

Iruka didn’t expect that…

“Does it still hurt?”

“Like hell, but I’ve been through worse.”

“I’m sorry.”

“And I’m not. It was… more than worth it. I never thought it could feel like that.”

“So, you thought about it?”

“I thought that if you ever wanted… I would let you… to make you feel good. I had no idea that it would be so… mind blowing…”

Kakashi laughed trying not to gloat… not too much anyway. He watched his own sperm slip out of his lover, over his fingers. He could spend the rest of his life like that, locked somewhere with just Iruka, touching his naked body… penetrating him… that part was certainly the best. He pulled the finger out and caressed his hole again tickling teasingly and rubbing over the abused area of muscles. Iruka looked so sexy like that…

“You drive me crazy Ruka…”

“Mmmmm…”  Came the muffled response.

“Don’t fall asleep on me.”

There was no answer this time. Iruka was out like a light. Kakashi smiled and got back to tracing his entrance with his fingers sometimes pushing them in just a bit, careful not to disturb Iurka’s much deserved slumber. And soon he had fallen asleep too, with his pale hand placed protectively over his treasure.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saintflowerand walke thank you very much for your comments. Thanks to you I'm finishing this story right now. I will close it in 15 chapters. I hope you're still there!

 

Iruka didn't know what ended his sleep. Maybe it was the crushing weight on his back suffocating him, maybe it was the throbbing pain in his lower back. It also could have been from that overwhelming heat that made him sweat so much. Whatever the reason it wasn't the most comfortable way to wake up. He was sticky between his legs… and quite sore.

Then he felt someone's nose nuzzle his hair and all that discomfort has been replaced by a wave of lust and giddiness he always felt after getting laid.

Kakashi was obviously still asleep. The sky outside the window was glowing with red hue informing Iruka that it was getting late. He tried to move, but Kakashi's hold on him tightened, keeping him in place. His pants were still pulled down around his thighs, trapping his legs and he could feel hot pressure of hardening flash between his buttocks. Kakashi's hips moved slightly seeking more friction but the man didn't wake up.

Iruka needed to get up and leave. He needed to think and decide what to do after what he had done. What they did was with mutual consent but it didn't mean that Kakashi would be alright with it. He was wonderful and handled Iruka with care but even if it seemed romantic the reality was much more prosaic. Kakashi was a man who took what he wanted and when he wanted it. That was all. He would probably prefer Iruka leaving. Waking up together with all this mess practically gluing them together would be extremely awkward.

Then he thought about his mission and how he wasted his chance to talk to Claus. He needed to plan their next move with Shikamaru. Their time was running out. Hitler was in the Wolfsshanze and Werner, Claus' adjutant was already waiting for his boss' arrival. Everything was going to change after that. It didn't matter whether the planned assassination would succeed or not. Whatever happened after that night Iruka would still have to flee the country.

He would never see Kakashi again.

He moved as subtly as he could but his every motion only stirred Kakashi's desire even more. Bony hips moved forward again and the rapidly hardening length slid between Iruka's thighs, rubbing over his entrance. Poor brunet shoved his fist into his mouth to stifle a whimper. His own manhood responded instantly and he wasn't so sure about leaving anymore. The man lying on top of him started to move more rhythmically and his breathing was becoming heavier. So was Iruka's. He was becoming insanely aroused and it was happening so fast it made him dizzy. He tried to move his thighs apart to let Kakashi in, but his legs were tangled in his trousers and the weight pinning him down was too much. His vision was blurring. The hot throbbing organ was moving in the small crack created by the Colonel’s cheeks and thighs, the wet, leaking head rubbing over the back of Iruka's balls and prodding at that sensitive skin between them and his entrance. He couldn't take it anymore. He was already on the verge of coming but even though he was still uncomfortably sore from their earlier round, he still wanted to have Kakashi inside of him.

"Kakashi…"

"Damn it, Ruka, you smell so good."

"Kakashi…?"

"Please Ruka… Please, let me just… I'm so close…"

"No, wait… stop…"

The pained growl escaped the general's throat but surprisingly he did stop, panting into Iruka's mussed hair. Then he took a deep breath to calm himself down and lifted up his hip, releasing his member from its heavenly confinement.

"Good…" Iruka's voice was low, hoarse, and so heavy with need that it almost made Kakashi finish on the spot. Using that ounce of freedom Kakashi provided the smaller man kicked his breaches lower and spread his legs.

"Now…" Kakashi's mind didn't even register the word or the urgency in the desperate voice. Iruka, frustrated and impatient lifted his rear to rub it over the man above him. Just to make sure that Kakashi understood he also reached his hand to the back and grabbed the General's pale buttock, pulling him closer.

"Do it Kakashi…"

The silver haired man whimpered pitifully as he slid into that unimaginable pleasure engulfing his cock once again. Iruka was still slick and tight and felt so good it made Kakashi's eyes roll back, his muscles constrict and brain shut off. There was no consciousness beyond that point, just a blissful feeling of completely  _possessing_ that one thing he craved more than air to breath. He heard himself repeating half coherent words of affection, curses and Iruka's name. He wanted to stop but couldn't until his teeth sank in that swarthy skin with a newly discovered hunger. His lips closed over the bruise, not minding the sweet and tangy taste of blood. He sucked until Iruka's soft whimpers made him stop.

"Mine."

The mark was big, red and beautiful. Kakashi pulled out of Iruka almost completely and rammed back in again and again until he couldn't even control his moves.

"You're so fucking mine." Iruka started to come sobbing, with the general's name on his parted lips and his cock buried deep in his body, rubbing over that spot that made the Colonel see stars. He bit into the arm rest cushion to silence himself but Kakashi had none of it. He pulled Iruka's head back and thrust two long pale fingers between his parted lips, moving them over the wet tongue, letting him suck the digits moving in rhythm with the hotness throbbing in his insides. His body tensed and he couldn't help but thrust up, squeezing his legs and muscles again, almost immobilizing Kakashi in him. All he could hear was blood pulsing through his whole body, completely tuning any sounds his partner was making. Kakashi was still again, his heavy weight once more covered Iruka like a sweaty blanket of pale skin and strong muscles. His cock was still twitching between Iruka's tawny cheeks resting in the slick comfort of milky white wetness, slowly softening and retreating from the welcoming body of his lover.

Shivers still coursed through Kakashi's body keeping him in the aftermath of the most pleasurable orgasm he ever had. Now that his senses were slowly coming back to him he wanted to touch Iruka. His hands moved and he felt his fingers sliding out of the hot cavern. They throbbed, looking red and swollen. Apparently Iruka had bitten him, but the pain didn't reach his brain just yet. It had no chance with the overwhelming assault of pleasure still ruling over the silver haired man's mind and body. The hand wandered down, over the two tanned globes of pure perfection and slid between them traveling further, straight to small puckered hole still twitching invitingly, spilling semen over the cautions of his couch.

Kakashi watched, fascinated as his finger slid past the sperm and disappeared in Iruka. He drank in his partner's every gasp and whimper, every move of muscles, inside and outside. He wanted to see his face. Reluctantly his finger abandoned Iruka's hole.

"Turn around."

"Mmmm..." Iruka was not quite there yet, not enough to talk at least. But he let Kakashi to turn him onto his back, making him lie in a small sticky puddle of his own release. He almost smiled feeling that persisting pale hand coming back to his abused backside, this time sneaking from the front, tickling his spent cock and sack on its way. It was strange how Iruka didn't mind. It was invading and violating but he couldn't stop his body from loving every second of being taken by that enigmatic man. The way Kakashi was looking at him made him feel like an Übermensch himself. He tried to remember that Kakashi was his enemy. He wanted to think of his mission, and shelter his heart from being torn apart but then Kakashi's lips were on his in the softest and gentlest kiss they have ever shared and one of those fingers he sucked, and almost bitten off while lost in passion, was drilling its way back into his body, making him so completely owned he wanted to scream.

"Kakashi…" He wanted to be owned by Kakashi.

"Shhhh… don't say anything. Let me touch you."

The brunet took a deep breath and tried to breath normally while Kakashi busied himself with kissing every inch of Iruka he could reach.

"I'm so glad you agreed to come in for a drink." Kakashi murmured the words lazily between licks and kisses.

"Mmmm… And where's my drink?"

The mop of silver heir raised from Iruka's stomach and two pairs of tired eyes met.

"Well…. You yelled at me and I got distracted. I was planning on… making you dinner and then having a drink and a… bruderschaft… because I just really wanted to kiss you. Can I kiss you?"

Kakashi did, not waiting for an answer.

"Mmmm… delicious. You taste like strawberries."

Iruka burst out laughing. "I don't taste like strawberries. I didn't drink the stewed fruit. You did. And I still remember that you spat it on me."

"You kicked me!" Kakashi's voice even after sex still managed to reach those high tones he always produced while whining.

"Because you were getting on my nerves!"

"I was just trying to get your attention!"

"What are you? Six?"

"Yes. On scale from one to five."

Iruka snorted. "Of stupidity, maybe…."

"You're ungrateful. I have never, in my entire life, had to court someone for so painfully long! Not even any woman. Actually, I never had to court anyone ever at all!"

Iruka sputtered.

"You... you were courting me? When?"

"Are you kidding me? I was doing it from the start."

"You're so full of s-" Kakashi silenced him with another kiss.

"Don't talk to me like that. I have been courting you for weeks! I even had your picture in my office…"

"To throw darts at it!" Iruka shoot a nasty glare at his lover but with his sexy hair and lips threatening with a smile the intimidating effect was totally ruined.

"Were there any holes in it? Besides, we went to dates."

"Like when? When I asked you out to dinner? It wasn't a date and I believe I've made it quite clear."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Like in the theatre…"

"It was a freaking accident."

"Oh please, you're not telling me you believed that? I expected more from someone of your profession. I had to buy  _four_  tickets to pull it off!"

"Jesus, Kakashi…"

"And I even bought you flowers! I've never bought flowers for anyone except my mother! And  _that_  was when I was five."

"Oh, thank you for reminding me about that stunt! I almost forgot how you humiliated me in my place of work."

"Humiliated you? With flowers? Flowers are supposed to be romantic."

"No, I'm pretty sure they were supposed to piss me off and they worked just perfectly. I was ready to strangle you."

"You wouldn't strangle me." Kakashi nuzzled Iruka's neck, kissing and nipping. "You like me, right?"  
"I do." Kakashi moaned shamelessly when a pair of tanned arms circled his shoulders and pulled him close. "Though I swear I have truly  _no idea_  why."

Kakashi buried his face in Iruka's neck, enjoying the touch of those wonderful hands in his silver hair.

"Because I'm handsome."

"You think I'm that shallow?" One of the 'wonderful hands' slapped the back of the general's head, making him smile stupidly into Iruka's shoulder.

"You hit your superior officer. You can be court martialled for such an insolence."

"Don't provoke me."

The taller man lifted his head and looked down at his obsession.

"I have to. Otherwise you ignore me."

For a moment there, some unknown emotion tightened Iruka's throat.

"You're not that easy to ignore, general."

"General? You were calling me by my first name just few minutes ago. What changed?"

The younger man couldn't stand the intensity in the single grey eye and turned his head to the side, catching the last rays of the setting sun disappearing over the horizon.

"I should go."

"Where?" Kakashi pressed his weight more onto the man sprawled beneath him, pinning him down.

"Out of here. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"So, you were trying to escape."

"I assumed you would rather if I was gone when you wake up…"

"You're not a girl, Iruka. Don't think of yourself like that."

"What the hell do you mean?" Yes, Iruka was aware that he was not a woman and that there were things he would never be able to offer to Kakashi, but to rub it in like that, just after what they did a moment ago was really low. "Get off me."

Kakashi just pinned him even more firmly and immobilized Iruka's hands which were trying to push him off.

"What I mean is that you are not some woman. You're not someone I can just fuck because I feel like it. You're a man. I could be executed for that. And you're not just any man either. You're a high rank German officer. Just few days ago I risked everything, my reputation and my career, making a fool of myself in front of the Berlin's finest crowd, following you around like a lost puppy. And in front of the admiral! Even my best friend believes I've lost my mind. If you think I did all that just to get laid than you must really take me for a complete wacko."

"I do. So I don't understand what you mean."

"I mean that I want you here. And you're not leaving me, ever."

"What?"

"You're driving me crazy. And now I finally have you where I want you. I'm not letting you go."

"Kakashi! I have to go back to my quarters."

"Tomorrow we'll go together to pick some clothes for you to change."

"I'm not staying! And I'm not going to work in dirty clothes! This is crazy. Let me go."

"No."

Iruka's face turned red from anger. So that's how it was going to be? Kakashi was really going to force him to stay?

"And what are you going to do to stop me? Cuff me to the bedpost and then what? Rape me?"

Damn but Iruka was so breathtakingly beautiful when angry!

"If I have to…"

The strain left Iruka's muscles. It was gone together with the brightness from his eyes and the blush… The man looked hurt, disappointed, beaten. He turned his face away refusing to look at his captor.

Not having those brown eyes trained on him was frustrating. Kakashi noticed eloquently that he didn't like when Iruka ignored him. He wanted Iruka's full attention and hands on himself!

"Ruka…"

The Colonel didn't even blink. He just lied there with his head turned away, staring at the window with unseeing eyes, trying to hold back tears. What was he thinking? Kakashi was who he was and Iruka knew it from the start. Should he struggle, Kakashi would surely beat him up or kill him. He froze when a sudden thought hit him. Would his body react and betray him? Would it respond to Kakashi's unwanted attention?

"Iruka…"

Kakashi nuzzled his neck again and felt the man's body strain like a guitar string. It was all wrong.

"Come on… Iruka… please look at me…" He really needed to see Iruka's eyes. He needed to feel him relax. He wanted to hold him in his arms and know that the lovely creature loved it. In general Iruka being pissed was fun but this was different. Iruka wasn't furious. He was… sad.

"Don't be sad… I'll do whatever you want, just don't do that... Be angry, kick me, whatever just…"

"I want to go home. Let me go."

Kakashi reluctantly let go of Iruka's wrists and heaved himself up, pulling up his pants in the process. Iruka jumped to his feet, already fixing his own uniform. Very slowly gears in Kakashi's head started to move and the realization dawned on him.

"Are you really going to leave?" He would be left alone in his apartment, while Iruka was somewhere else… It didn't make any sense. He moved forward and wrapped Iruka in his arms, but the smaller man squirmed away and planted his fist in Kakashi's face.

Iruka knew he was weaker than Kakashi and that a punch would only anger the man more. Angry Kakashi was even more likely to force him into submission so, all in all, hitting the man was a bad move and a wrong decision. Iruka was aware of that, but his temper as always flared around that irritating man, making Iruka lose all patience. His fist stung painfully form the punch he lay on the handsome face of his superior.

"Auch…?" There was only confusion in Kakashi's voice. Never in his life had he felt so helpless. Iruka was right in front of him in his breaches and suspenders. His hair was still lose and he looked gorgeous. Kakashi just wanted to touch him.

Chocolate brown eyes widened impossibly at the irritatingly cute man who two minutes earlier scared Iruka to death. He expected to be hit back. He knew he stood no chance against the taller man. Kakashi was strong and he was a trained killer, while Iruka spent most of his time behind a desk!

The Colonel's heart was slowing down with every beat as it appeared more and more clearly that Kakashi was not going to kill him. At least not just yet. It was his chance. He moved around the room, furiously looking for his jacket avoiding looking at the silent General.

He stopped his searching when he realised that what he was looking for was in the other man's hands, pressed to his pale face. Kakashi's nose was buried in the inside lining, hungrily taking in all the smell he could find lingering on the fabric.

"Can I have my jacket, please?"

He met the lone grey eye and tried to read something from it. He was sure that his own fear and anger were written all over his scarred face but Kakashi gave away nothing.

"I thought you would stay after you hit me…"

"My jacket?" The general's bony shoulders sagged.

"What did I say?"

"Only that you would imprison me here and rape me. If that was your idea of a joke it was not your finest."

"I do and say stupid things all the time… I thought you knew..."

Suddenly it wasn't anger bubbling in Iruka, nor confusion.

He felt like an idiot. Kakashi's earlier words reverberated in his head. This man wanted him so much that he risked his reputation and career just to kneel at his feet in the middle of a freaking party. The fearless General, known for squashing every person that stood in a way of his goals, the man who singlehandedly ruined Orochimaru without second though, that man stood now before Iruka, taking shit from him without word just to make him stay. And Iruka found himself wanting to stay more than anything else. It was July already. The planned assassination on Hitler was getting more and more real and after that Iruka would either die or flee the country. All he had were those few and far between moments they would be able to steal in the next few days.

His feet brought him closer to the confusing man and ripped the jacket from his hands.

"Please don't…" Kakashi didn't manage to finish his protests because the precious garment was replaced instantly by something far better.

When the heavenly smell had been taken away from him, Kakashi was sure that Iruka was going to take his jacket and leave, but then the jacket was on the floor and he had his arms full of Iruka.

"Ruka…" He moaned softly burying his face in soft chocolate locks. Iruka always smelled great, but after their earlier activity the smell was so much better, so much more intense and musky, so much more arousing. He squeezed the smaller body close to his chest and basked in the feeling of the arms willingly circling his torso and head resting on his chest. It was bliss.

"If you ever scare me like that again I'll fucking shoot you."

Kakashi just squeezed him tighter.

…

Fromm's party was a great success. Berlin still buzzed about the mysterious and dashing newly appointed general, who dethroned the infamous Orochimaru. People talked and asked about him, turning him into some party animal. Gertrude couldn't be happier about it. She was now practically known as Hatake's fiancé and she never bothered to correct anyone who believed that. In the last few weeks Kakashi agreed to meet her twice, both times in public, one in the theatre and then on the ball. Unfortunately, both meetings, as promising as they may have seemed, had been ruined by the same person.

She honestly tried to not think about it, but something in Kakashi's interactions with the chief of the counterespionage department made her feel restless and annoyed. Something just wasn't right with that situation. Hatake was a serious man, devoted to his work and very dangerous. He valued his time and wouldn't waste it on people he hated. Had someone step on his toe, he would ruin the person in question. Meanwhile that brat from the CI was obviously toying with Kakashi.

Their fights were legendary by now, but when she had actually seen them together they were far from fighting. Kakashi was teasing the man in a playful way, getting on his nerves and clearly enjoying himself while he was at it. What annoyed her the most was that it wasn't Umino ruffling the general's feathers. She was downright disgusted by the thought, but it seemed that it was Kakashi who was giving alarmingly big share of his attention to the long haired man. Whatever it was that made him do it, she needed to end it. She needed to have Hatake's attention to herself and didn't want to be a witness of anything  _that_  confusing, ever again. She still tried to erase some images from her head, like Kakashi standing so impossibly close to Umino on the balcony when she watched them from behind the curtain, or Kakashi kneeling in front of him, serving him snacks and drinks like a servant.

So far, people were just talking, and when they talked, they called her Hatake's fiancé and Iruka, his best friend. Of course, both opinions were merely rumours and she should not think anything more of the other, than about the first, but… but…

She couldn't stop thinking about it.

No matter if her hunch about Umino being a bad news was right or wrong, she still wanted the man out of their lives forever, because she didn't like him. He was so prim and proper; and bold enough to scold Kakashi for the way he treated her. She would feel less humiliated if Umino simply slapped her in the face.

To eliminate him she needed information. It was often quite easy to find something disturbing, suspicious or even treacherous in most people's documents. Especially if it was a person in any way connected to the Abwehr! After all, they were all traitors and Jewish lovers! Still, no matter how deep she dug, she couldn't find even a shadow of doubt in the Colonel's impeccable resume. His work was unquestionable. Even the Jews migrations signed with his name were strongly motivated and covered so deep in benefits that it was easy to miss that the result was still the same – less good soap for them.

It seemed too good to be true, too perfect. It made her suspicions and determination even stronger.

But, to discredit Umino was one thing. Getting Kakashi's attention was much more difficult, because, sadly, she was much better at destroying people's lives than at romancing…

Her first move, she decided, needed to be made as soon as possible, which was the next day. She bought some doughnuts and dressed in the tightest costume she owned, she 'casually' dropped by Kakashi's office around lunch time. He wasn't there. She was told he went out to eat, but still she decided to wait. After an hour and a half he was finally back and passed her by in the hall, completely lost in his own thoughts. Not deterred in the slightest she followed him to his office, where to her great enjoyment she didn't spot Umino's picture. She should have known that the rumours were nothing but a load of crap. Hatake seemed rather surprised to see her, but gladly accepted the snack which he devoured with a cup of cold coffee he had found on his desk. It was strange considering that he was coming back from lunch but all she could think about was how pleased he was with the gift, how he hummed contended and… how unbelievably handsome he was. He was even smiling discreetly making her legs go weak.

Someone advised her to show him how good of a wife material she was. That was kind of tricky because she couldn't cook or do anything what could be associated with being a house wife. She was a woman of success. She would love to prove her future role in bed, but outside the bedroom she needed to have a maid. So, she paid her neighbour for a homemade meal and visited Hatake again on the next day. Once again he was out, even though it wasn't a lunch hour. The desk informed her he was meeting Colonel Umino about some top secret matters they refused to reveal even to her. The only thing that made her not spit fire at the woman at the desk was the fact that she addressed her as the 'General's fiancé'.

She went back to Fromm's office and put the food in the fridge hoping it would still be good on the next day. Then she took a phone and called Amt VI HQ to ask about Umino, just to make sure that Kakashi was really there and to later accidentally on purpose bump into him on his way out.

She wasn't really surprised that Umino was out of the office…

TBC. (two more chapters ahead)

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter dedicated to walke - thank you for the review!

Another strategy meeting was about to begin in fifteen minutes so Asuma already braced himself for the tiresome task of fetching his stubborn friend, who would surely fight him tooth and nail, as he did every week before those events. Kakashi has been exceptionally annoying and uncooperative in the last two weeks. Last time Asuma had to drag him back from the freaking train station! Five minutes later and the idiot would have been half way to the polish coast before the meeting even started! Not to mention that it was right after the freaking Normandy so, needless to say, NOT the best of times to skip a meeting.

This time Asuma was ready to use force if needed.

 The pilot passed by the conference room on his way to Hatake’s office and what he saw made him drop his cigarette. Iruka was sitting in his usual chair, with a teasing smile, looking up at Kakashi, who was sitting on the conference table right in front of him. And Asuma couldn’t decide what in this picture shocked him more, Kakashi attending a strategy meeting without being forced into it, Kakashi not only not being late but being actually  _early_ , or Kakashi talking to Iruka, who was supposedly his greatest rival and enemy. Then he stepped closer and catching a part of their conversation he decided it was none of the above.

Iruka was teasing Kakashi in a way so bold and sharp that even Asuma, his lifelong friend, wouldn’t dare to try on the man. Kakashi wasn’t someone to toy with. After his father’s death he had become so detached and cold that Asuma could no longer tell what to expect of him. But even at Kakashi’s best Asuma would never expect something like  _that._  Kakashi with a dorky smile on his face laughing at Umino’s jokes, completely at ease with the other man… Asuma had never seen him like that. Not as an adult.

For a moment he simply stood there staring and taking it all in. One of Kakashi’s feet was supported on Iruka’s chair, between the brunet’s spread legs. Umino was slouched in his chair, with one arm draped over the backrest. In the other hand he was holding Kakashi’s horsewhip, which he was using to tease the silver haired general in various ways, like slapping his leg or mess his hair. Kakashi had that dopey smile on his lips. It was there since that ball… Even now, when he was having what was supposed to be an argument.

From bits and pieces of the conversation that Asuma was able to put together so far they were talking about a possible relocation of another big group of Jews. Apparently Iruka found it to be far more beneficial than putting the men down and using their bodies to produce cosmetics. He was now quite eloquently proving his point to Kakashi, punishing him occasionally for stupid comments, with the aforementioned horsewhip. Asuma didn’t miss the fact that Kakashi’s arguments were all just some absurd jokes; never any real reservations that could actually deter someone or put Iruka in a bad light.

And he had his eyes glued to Iruka this whole time. When he occasionally glanced around at others it was always just to see if they were all laughing at Iruka’s jokes, or to glare daggers at those who dared to voice their doubts about Umino’s views.

The whole situation looked slightly… unreal, but for others it was funny and entertaining. It was subtly bringing the matter of the relocation to their attention, already preparing them to support Iruka’s postulates during the approaching meeting. Iruka was good with people. He was nice and likeable, but still, to reduce Kakashi to this… smiling mush was unthinkable. The man looked like a puppy fighting for his master’s attention. Asuma couldn’t help but smirk at that comparison, but immediately his face fell when another figure of speech popped up in his head:  _a lovesick puppy._

He took a step back and watched. Both men were looking into each other’s eyes and smiling, completely unaware of the way they looked or the way they behaved.

“Kakashi!” His voice boomed through the room making his friend jump to his feet like a spooked rabbit. Asuma would’ve laughed at him but he was too tense to even smile.

“Can we talk?”

Kakashi put his hand into the hair on the back of his head – a nervous gesture he rid himself of when he was twelve. And now it was apparently back. Asuma half expected him to start shuffle his feet or kick a table leg.

“Can’t it wait, Asuma?”

“No, it can’t.”

Kakashi sighed. “Excuse me, Iruka. I’ll be right back.”

Seeing Kakashi’s disappointed face Asuma felt almost bad about spoiling his friend’s moment of comfort. But then Kakashi put his hand on Iruka’s shoulder and squeezed gently, just before leaving, sending him an apologetic look and Asuma wanted to punch him for being so oblivious and stupid.

When they were in the corridor the pilot grabbed his friend’s arm and dragged him into some vacated room.

“What the fuck, Asuma? Stop it.”

“What the hell are you doing, Kakashi?”

“What do you mean?”

Asuma studied his friend and was beginning to believe that the man really was clueless. So, it required a subtle approach.

“How’s Iruka?”

Kakashi didn’t miss a beat. His scowl was instantly gone and a pleasant smile brightened his face. “A bit tired so, as temperamental as ever, but otherwise in a good mood I believe, why? You need something from him?”

“No… not really. I was just wondering when you were going to slide onto his laps.”

Kakashi snorted. “I haven’t even thought of that but he would be furious.” The smile on Kakashi’s face was so full of fondness and… no. Asuma would not dare to call it anything. The only thing he knew for sure at the moment was that ‘subtle’ was not going to work this time.

“Kakashi… You will probably punch me for what I’m going to say but at least I will have my conscious clear.”

The general crossed his arms over his chest, his face bored, and his whole demeanour showing how impatient he was; how much he wanted to go back. He even had a gal to pointedly look at the clock on the wall.

“Are you in a hurry to the strategy meeting?”

“Well, isn’t that what you always wanted?”

“Yes, assuming of course that it’s the meeting you want to join, not a person who is supposed to be your rival.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Your interactions with Iruka are far from how chiefs of two rivalling departments are supposed to act.”

“What is your problem, Asuma? When we were fighting everyone were pissed, now we don’t and it’s even worse?  What do you want from me?”

He wanted to warn Kakashi, he wanted to say something that would make his friend see how strange it looked. But he couldn’t It was none of his business and if he by any means got it wrong, Kakashi would probably do more than just punch him… Maybe he approached the wrong person? Maybe he should have talked to Iruka?

“Forget it, alright? Just… be careful and don’t flaunt you newfound friendship like that. Your friends are his enemies and even as likeable as he is, I doubt it will be enough to fool Fromm.”

“Fromm likes Iruka!”

“Everyone likes Iruka, but Fromm will not be at ease until every little remnant of the Abwehr is gone. Just be careful. I don’t want you to go down with your new friend when it happens.”

During the meeting Kakashi tried not to look at Iruka all the time, keeping in mind that Fromm was sitting in front of his long haired lover. The man was smiling at Iruka, acting like they were friends but it was better to remain careful. When Iruka voiced his postulates others answered in the similar manner they did before the meeting. Iruka was already prepared for their arguments and even Fromm eagerly agreed that the relocation was easier and made more sense than building another camp. Kakashi quickly approved his requests without word, not commenting or asking questions. If Asuma was right than bringing attention to Iruka was too big of a risk to take.

After the meeting ended and they all emerged from the room he was already right behind the Major, grabbing his elbow in the crowd.

“Iruka! How about a cup of coffee in my office since you’re here?”

Iruka flushed that deep shade of red Kakashi already learned to associate with arousal. His angry blush was different and mostly concentrated on his cheeks while the embarrassed one was always spread only around his scar. But that particular one was the best. It started at his neck and attacked even his ears! Kakashi loved Iruka’s ears…

“Kakashi!” It was Gertrude. She must’ve tagged along with Fromm. Kakashi rubbed his forehead and moved forward, dragging Iruka along and pretending he didn’t hear her.

“Kakashi! Wait.”

“Ms. Clauser. How do you do?” Of course Iruka had to spoil his plan and stop. He was smiling politely, as if he didn’t notice that the woman ignored his greeting.

“Kakashi! I brought you homemade lunch. I noticed that recently you always eat out. It’s not healthy.”

“Um… You brought me lunch?” It wasn’t his most eloquent thing to say but he was really confused at the moment. Iruka was smiling and it made Kakashi sweat drop. This wasn’t good.

“Well, Kakashi, isn’t it nice how Ms. Clauser takes care of you? It must be wonderful to have someone pamper you like that?”

“Um…” Every time Iruka was at his place he cooked. He claimed to like it, but rarely actually did it because he never felt like cooking just for himself. Apparently cooking for Kakashi was in his opinion more appealing.

“Yes it is wonderful, when someone cooks your favourite soup when it’s raining cats and dogs or…”

“Well... it’s not a soup…” Miss Clauser never sounded so unsure of herself. She looked out the window at the beautiful sunny weather outside and felt more and more out of her depths. There was no rain, and there was no soup. She had no idea what Kakashi was talking about. And that son of a bitch from Abwehr was smiling. It pissed her off.

“It’s alright since I’m not really hungry anyway.” Iruka’s elbow jabbed Kakashi’s ribs.

“That was rude. I’m sure Ms. Clauser worked hard to prepare this meal for you. You should be more grateful.” Kakashi squeezed Iruka’s elbow a little tighter. Through the full three hours meeting he waited to finally drag Iruka to his office and hug… or maybe even kiss. It was infuriating how Iruka could just stand there and talk to Fromm’s secretary while they could be already doing it.

“Um… Alright then, thank you for offering to share your lunch with me, but it’s not necessary. Now, will you excuse us? We need to go.” Then to his great frustration Iruka freed his arm and shook hands with the approaching Admiral. Kakashi’s blood boiled.

“Iruka! Come on.”

The little devil glanced at Kakashi sideways, smirked and stalled another moment, exchanging polite lines with the Admiral, asking about his ‘little angel’. Then he reluctantly said his goodbyes, not forgetting to include Ms. Clauser, and finally followed Kakashi to his office. As soon as the doors closed behind them Kakashi had him in his arms, sucking desperately on the skin of his tanned neck. The mark would be just under the collar of his shirt. Iruka pushed him away just in time to hear the knock on the door.

“Who’s there?”

“It’s me! Asuma!”

“Back off! I’m busy!” Kakashi’s voice boomed like a thunderstorm. He was reaching for Iruka again but before he managed to touch him, the bastard opened the door with a blinding smile on his gorgeous face.

“Hello Asuma! Come on in.”

The pilot was standing in the doorway, unsure if he should listen to the brunet’s invitation. After all Kakashi sounded pissed and told him to back off. Iruka glanced at the pouting general.

“Oh, don’t mind him. He’s just being prissy.”

“I am not prissy!”

Iruka winked at him. “Sure you’re not.” He walked up to Kakashi’s desk, found there a piece of cake and immediately started to munch on it.

“So, what’s up, Asuma? I haven’t seen you since that ball.” He asked between two bites.

“Well, that’s why I followed you. Tomorrow’s Shika’s birthday.”

“I know. I was planning to take him somewhere.” Iruka sat at a comfortable chair, which Kakashi bought for some horrendous amount, and made himself comfortable. Kakashi immediately sat beside him on the armrest. Asuma swallowed a comment.

“I was thinking we could meet at our place, so Kurenai could be with us. I wanted to invite Genma, and maybe even this blockhead.” He pointed his head to Kakashi, expecting a frown and a witty replay. But his friend didn’t even hear him. He was watching the cake disappearing in Iruka’s mouth. Or maybe he was looking at those full lips?

“Where did you get this cake?”

Iruka looked up at Kakashi with an innocent face. “From your desk.”

“Is it any good?”

“Delicious.” Iruka licked his fingers.

“Is there more?”

“Nope. There was just this one piece. Sorry.”

“You ate my cake?” Chocolate brown eyes rolled.

“You don’t like sweets.”

“Still, it was mine.”

“You would just take a bite and stab he rest to death with a fork.”

“Give me some.”

Iruka sighed and rolled his eyes again. “You’re worse than a baby.”

“How would you know? You don’t have a baby.”

“And thank gods for that since I already have to deal with you every day.”

Laughing cheerfully Iruka thrust his cake into Kakashi’s mouth, letting him bite directly from his piece, then took another bite himself. He pretended he didn’t feel Kakashi nip at his finger.

“And? How is it?”

“Sweet.”

“I told you so. Here. Have some tea.” Iruka handed him a cup he was sipping from.

“Is it sweet too?”

“No, it’s yours. Was on your desk.”

Kakashi drank some and gave it back to Iruka without word.

Asuma just watched and what he was witnessing didn’t make any sense. He knew Kakashi his whole life and he had never seen him like that. This kind of ease, this kind of behaviour didn’t belong to Hatake. The man didn’t like people. He didn’t tease people he didn’t like and he sure as hell never let anyone touch his things, especially things in his office, not to mention things on his very desk! Iruka acted as if he owned the place.

Hell, he acted like he owned Kakashi!

“So, Asuma, you want to make the party at your place? Are you sure you want your pregnant wife to see you get plastered? Or to watch how you make her cute little brother turn into a crawling drunkard?”

“Oh come on, Iruka, Shika never does that. He’s always the one to drag me home. You should worry about Kakashi instead.”

And here it was, for the first time that day Iruka paused and blushed.

“Why would I care what  _he_  does?” To make his point he pushed the general off his armrest and glared.

“Because you like me, you little…”

Iruka just shot him another glare and whatever insult was there died on Kakashi’s tongue, undoubtedly saving his life.

“Don’t worry about that idiot. I’ll haul his sorry ass home.” Iruka finished his cake and licked his fingers clean.

“Good. I’ll ask Kurenai to cook something good.”

“Great. I’ll make Iruka bake onion rings.”

“You what?” One brown eyebrow rose curiously.

“I… I will ask you nicely if you could maybe, if you have time, prepare for us some of your mind blowing onion rings, which are the best snack I’ve ever tasted.”

Iruka was smiling at Kakashi with such a fondness and... Damn, dare he say it?...  _love_ , that it almost took Asuma’s breath away.

“Fine, onion rings are on me. And what are  _you_  going to prepare then, Kakashi?”

“I could… help you with the onion rings?”

“It’s alright, Iruka. We don’t want him to burn his kitchen. Just make sure he brings some booze.”

“I will.”

“Alright then.” Asuma stood from his chair. “I’ll go now. See you guys later.”

“Bye, Asuma.”

“Oh, and Iruka, earlier I’ve heard that the admiral lingers downstairs to invite you to dinner at his house.”

“Oh, fuck.”

….

It was way past midnight and Iruka was still in his office with Shika.

“You know, Iruka, when you started to hang out with Hatake I was sure it would be our end. Now when I see how he approves every single thing you put on his desk I’m… speechless.”

Iruka hid his flaming face behind the manila folder in his hands.

“You’re awesome. We should have tried that sooner. You just saved hundreds of lives again.”

“Don’t praise the day before sunset. It may be that I merely postponed their execution.”

“We’ll see, but so far you saved them. You’re amazing. How do you do this?”

“What?”

“Make people like you, and trust you so blindly?”

“They only approved because before the meeting Kakashi made them like my ideas.”

“And you made Hatake like you. He's the coldest and the most unapproachable officer in the HQ and you made him like you. It’s like magic. You smile and people do whatever you want.”

“Not all people, Shika. Just… Kakashi.”

“Right… even Fromm likes you.”

“Shika…” Iruka was still hiding his face from his friend.

“What?”

“I like Kakashi too.”

There was a painfully long moment of silence.

“The way you liked Mizuki?”

A heartbeat, and another. “More, Shika. So much more.”

“We’re leaving, Iruka.”

“You don’t know that. If they decide…”

“I’ve got the message yesterday. The decision about our moves after  _that_  day is in your hands. You are to decide.”

“Then I order you to leave.”

“Iruka! You can’t stay here for a man you hardly even know. You’ll die if you stay.”

“Maybe… but I don’t think I can leave. I’m sorry, Shika.”

“You can’t!” Shikamaru stood from his chair, toppling it over. He grabbed Iruka’s collar and shook him.  “You can’t!”

“I’ll try to keep my cover.”

“If shit hits the fan we all go down, and you know it. Fromm will do what suits him, and will make sure that not a single one of us makes it to prove he had a hand in this. Not even you!”

“Then so be it…. I have to try.”

“To try and what? What if Kakashi finds out about you? Are you sure he will be able to look past your treason to see you? You really think he likes you that much?”

“No. Had he known about that, he would put a bullet in my head faster than I would be able to scream.”

“Leave with us, Iruka.”

“No.”

…

It was two in the morning when they were leaving the office. Kakashi was sitting on a bench by the door patting an incredibly tired looking pug.

“Nice dog.”

Kakashi beamed at Iruka. “I’m glad you like it, but it’s a stray…  He’s not mine.”

“I figured. So, what are you doing patting stray dogs at two in the morning?”

“I brought you something to eat, but I was afraid you would get angry, so I waited.”

Iruka’s heart swelled in his chest.

“How long have you been sitting here?”

“Um… half an hour…maybe… or… an hour… well… an hour and a half. I was about to go in just now but the pug stopped me.”

Iruka wanted to hug the man and the urge to do it was hard to overcome. Shika clearing his throat brought him back to reality.

“When I was eight there was this girl… She was seven. She would smile at me like an angel telling me to eat a piece of my shoe.”

Kakashi frowned, clearly disgusted by the idea. “Did you?”

Shikamaru burst out laughing. “Sure I did…” And then he left still chuckling under his nose.

Kakashi met Iruka’s eyes. “He knows.”

To his surprise Iruka just shrugged. “Yes, he does. And I think he just said you’re whipped.”

The silver haired head nodded. “And he’s fucking right.”

“He always is.”

………………………….

 

Kurenai didn’t believe Asuma when he told her about Iruka running Kakashi ragged. Then the pair entered the apartment, together.

Kakashi, as always, cracked a joke about her putting on some weight. When Iruka cleared his throat and treated him with a stern look the taller man took a step back and profusely apologized assuring that pregnancy suits her and makes her even more beautiful.   

Iruka hugged her warmly. “I'm sorry for Kakashi. His idiocy seems to be incurable.”

“You can’t teach old dog new tricks.”

“That’s what they say, but I’m still trying.”

They all laughed, while Kakashi whined that he’s not old.

Iruka asked her about how she puts up with all the inconveniences of a war in such an important time for her. The atmosphere was nice and peaceful.

They had fun, drinking, joking and telling stories. They let the reality go for a moment and let themselves pretend they were just a bunch of friends having fun, not soldiers stealing a moment of break from the terrors of war. Almost as if they took some silent oath, none of them talked about politics.

They did however talk about work, in particular, about Kakashi’s sudden support for Iruka’s decisions. With a straight face Iruka claimed that Kakashi supported his ideas because they were so obviously right. The general of course confirmed, though his face may have been a bit less convincing than his words.

“What is it, Kakashi? Are you suggesting I was wrong?”

“No, but even if you were I wouldn’t dare to say it out loud because you would  kick my ass.”

Iruka’s eyes grew wide. “Me? You’re taller, stronger and better trained. You could probably kill me with your pinkie if you wanted.”

“I don’t think I could.”

After few drinks they were less strained. Probably that was the reason why after coming back from a toilet Kakashi walked up behind Iruka, who was switching vinyl records in the player, and pulled the rubber band from his hair.

“Kakashi! Give it back.”

The general stood his ground. He smiled and put the stolen item into his trousers pocket.

“No, you need to relax and you can’t relax with your hair tied.”

“Of course I can.” Kakashi fidgeted unsure if he was allowed to step closer or would Iruka bite. In the end he did step closer, put his hands on the shorter man’s shoulders and squeezed, rubbing slightly.

“You know you’ll feel better without it.” Pale fingers sank into the chocolate locks massaging Iruka’s scalp soothingly. Iruka hummed, for a moment forgetting they were not alone.

“Oh, aren’t they the cutest?” Genma’s idiotic voice brought them back to reality, making Kakashi crave some time alone with Ruka.

After the party Iruka, as promised, walked Kakashi home, even if the general wasn’t really all that drunk. Shika dragged Genma to his own apartment where they finished everything Shika had to drink.

Asuma enjoyed the night in his wife’s loving arms.

“Asuma… Shika says we have to leave…”

“I figured that he would. When?”

“I don’t know.”

“If it’s what I think then everything will go down when it happens. I could steal a plane. Genma would help. He wants out too.”

“You really think we can make it?” Her hand squeezed Asuma’s.

“Iruka and Shika can assure we’ll land safely in England.”

“Iruka doesn’t look like he wants to leave.” Asuma hugged his wife tighter.

“You know…. I know Kakashi almost my whole life. After that stunt with his father he became a walking book of rules and regulations. If he finds out about Iruka, he’ll kill him.”

“Iruka saved hundreds of people, Asuma! We have to take him with us even if he doesn’t want to go!”

“What do you want me to do? Put a gun to his head?”

“I don’t know…”

………………………….

When they entered the apartment Iruka expected Kakashi to undress him right there in the hall, but the man was just hugging him, not even letting him to take off his shoes.

“Come on, Kashi, what is it?”

“I missed you.” Grey hair tickled Iruka’s skin as the other man nuzzled his neck. “I missed you so much.”

It was all Kakashi needed at the moment. After the evening of normalcy and fun for the first time in years he realised that he too missed normal life. As a brilliant child he was always ahead of his peers, never able to connect with them, never able to make friends. Asuma was kind of an exception. The man never cared about Kakashi’s intelligence or skills. He seemed to not care about too many things in general and it made Kakashi feel at ease around the man who was so different from him. But after his father’s suicide Kakashi distanced himself even from the young pilot, putting his work, his career, and his duties on top of his priorities list.

He thought he was above such a petty weaknesses. He thought he didn’t need anyone. He let his guard down. Iruka sneaked up on him so unexpectedly that for weeks he had no idea what was really going on. And when he finally caught on, it was far too late. He was screwed. He thought he hated Iruka and let him come too close. Now Iruka was on top of his list and it was hard to even think about anything else. He envied Asuma his comfortable relationship with his wife because he suddenly wanted to have it too, and couldn’t.

Of course, he was showing in Iruka’s office as often as he could to sit on the man’s desk talking nonsense and driving him nuts. But he couldn’t hold his hand or kiss him there. They managed to steal an hour during lunch time the day before to spend it at Iruka’s place but those moments were so not enough that it hurt. He wanted to spend every night in Iruka’s arms, wake up with him… own him.

He wanted to own Iruka.

His hands moved over the brunet’s back, sneaking under his tunic, rubbing his butt. When Iruka moaned Kakashi growled possessively and bit hard on the deliciously tanned neck.

He wanted to have Iruka in his home all the time. He… He wanted to have a freaking home! And that was the first, because he only had places to sleep, and never spent time ‘at home’. He had never had a home in his life. He spent his childhood in dormitories, then moved to the barracks and finally as an officer he received his own quarter. He hated to spent time in there but never wanted to have his own place either. Now he wanted to have days off to spend them on his couch, giving Iruka massages, or reading him books. So far, practically every minute they managed to meet each other in his apartment they spend in bed. Of course, Kakashi wasn’t complaining but he wanted so much more….

And he realised that he would never be able to have it.

Because in this ‘perfect new world’ they were trying to build and fought for, there was no place for things like him and Iruka together. Just as there was no place for useless emotions that prevented his father from performing his duties, and lead him to commit suicide.

His hands were undressing Iruka, unbuttoning his shirt and suspenders, pulling at his jacket. The warmth of the smooth skin and hard muscles emanated from the lovely body and Kakashi fell to his knees helplessly, wanting to touch, taste and take, but only being able to look. He worshiped the younger man with his eyes.

Red lips, parted and already panting, were driving him to the brink of sanity. Brown ewes, closed and hidden behind a veil of thick black eyelashes made him crazy with want to just see the lust surely steaming in their dark, warm depths.

He tugged on Iruka’s pants, making the man gasp and squeeze his eyes shut tighter, a pained frown creasing his forehead and twisting that gorgeous scar on his nose. Kakashi wanted to kiss that dark line, trace it with his tongue, lick Iruka’s nose and suck his tongue out of his mouth to keep it in his own for ever. But Iruka’s tongue was too far away. What was close was warm and throbbing right in front of his face. Kakashi buried his nose in the unzipped fly, nuzzling the hardening bulge, caressing it with his mouth through the white fabric of Iruka’s shorts.

“Kakashi…!”

He squeezed Iruka’s buttocks in his hands. It was fascinating how perfectly they fit to his palms, how good they felt under his fingers. The smell of Iruka’s arousal was intoxicating and addicting, making him want more. He pulled Iruka’s manhood out through the fly in his shorts and instantly took it into his mouth, as deep as it would go. It was hardening rapidly on his tongue, reaching the back of his throat, but Kakashi didn’t pull back. He spread his mouth further, relaxing his throat and thinking only about how good it would feel for his Dolphin. Iruka’s legs gave up under him, and with a pained, frustrated cry the Major fell to his knees. Kakashi was on him, kissing him out of this world.

Stunned and overwhelmed Iruka drowned in pleasure, vaguely aware of his trousers disappearing, cold floor burning the heated skin of his bottom. He moaned when something slick started to work on his hole. It felt incredibly good. It was softer than fingers and strangely wet. Then the sucking started and Iruka realised what the thing was. He almost jumped out of his skin trying to move away from the attack of Kakashi’s tongue.

“What are you doing, Kashi…?”

“Let me.” Kakashi was sucking on his entrance, dipping his tongue in. His nose was rubbing over that spot under his balls teasing his prostate through the thin layer of muscles and skin. Iruka wanted him to touch it directly from the inside. As much as he enjoyed the caress, it wasn’t enough.

“Please, Kashi… touch me.”

Kakashi moved his head just an inch away and rubbed the same spot with his fingers, still not invading Iruka’s gorgeous body. The Major looked amazing. He was still wearing his shirt and the tie – both completely undone, and his sepia coloured skin was shining with sweat.

And they were still on the doormat. They didn’t even really make it into the apartment.

“Bed.” Kakashi practically growled the word. He jumped to his feet and helped his partner up. As soon as Iruka was on his legs Kakashi’s hands were on his bottom, fingers snaking under the hem of his shirt to get between his legs. He rubbed and tickled the cleft, finally breaching the puckered entrance just a bit further than the tongue did, but not enough to reach, where Iruka wanted it to be.

“Fuck…” The shorter man pushed Kakashi away gently and tried to pass him by to finally reach the damn bedroom. Kakashi’s hand stayed where it was, making every step Iruka took feel like a sweet torture, setting his senses on fire. When they finally reached the bed he grabbed Kakashi’s wrist to remove his hand but the general had none of it. He just pushed in deeper, making Iruka stumble onto the bed with a finger finally a bit further in.

The shorter man crawled deeper onto the bed, already spreading his legs in invitation, though he had a feeling that Kakashi was going to take his sweet time this evening.

He was not mistaken. A moment later that sinful tongue was back in him instead of the nimble digit and it was moistening him, preparing for the further invasion. Iruka’s leaking cock was now rubbing against the sheets and his own stomach, enjoying the friction driving him closer and closer to the edge.

Kakashi’s clouded gaze was fixed on the view in front. Iruka looked marvellous from this perspective. The skin on his buttocks was so perfectly smooth that it made his mouth water. Two round globes were meeting over the crevice in the centre while below Iruka’s sack showed how tightly the skin was already stretched over them, and how hard Iruka must have been at the moment. He licked the thin pale line leading from the middle of the sack vertically to the pink little hole he was unrevealing by spreading the tawny globes apart. He licked and sucked it again wanting nothing less than devour Iruka whole. Before he realised what he was doing he sank his teeth in one delicious cheek, making his lover cry in pain and surprise.

Sharp teeth attacking his flesh distracted Iruka from his blissful pleasure enough to stop him from coming. Damn, he needed Kakashi inside him fast. He concentrated his trembling muscles and used all his effort to push himself up to all fours but Kakashi instantly pushed him back down, rolling up his shirt and kissing the small of Iruka’s back. Iruka always prided himself to be patient, but it was before he had met Kakashi. He moaned knowing that it would get the older man’s attention and just as the pale lips moved away from his skin for a moment Iruka rolled over and pulled Kakashi into a kiss. That was of course just another distraction. When Kakashi growled and thrust his tongue into the younger man’s mouth, Iruka rolled them both, positioning himself on top of the other man. Now, having the upper hand by straddling Kakashi’s torso he didn’t wait any longer and quickly impaled himself on the man beneath him.

“Shit…” It hurt. The tongue caress was nice but fingers would stretch him better. Still it was nothing like the pain from his first time few days ago. By now he was mostly used to having Kakashi in him and even the noticeable lack of lubrication wasn’t something he couldn’t work with.

“Of fuck… Iruka…” Kakashi looked down to his abdomen and stared at his own cock disappearing between Iruka’s legs. How did it come to this? He wanted to take his time and enjoy Iruka every way possible, slowly, intimately… Meanwhile he was still fully dressed, with just his dick out, while Iruka dressed in his shirt, was already riding him to the moon and back. The man looked glorious with his hair loose and erection proudly bouncing between their bellies. Well… at least they moved from the doormat…

“Good morning Shika!”

“Not so loud, Iruka, please.”

“Damn, what did Genma do to you last night?”

“We went to my place and we… I think we drank everything there was to drink.  And possibly some things that were not meant to be consumed…”

Shikamaru was sitting at a couch in Iruka’s office and held his head carefully in his hands.

“Damn…”

“Yeah, I know. I guess I must’ve been more stressed than I thought. I can’t believe I drank pure spirits. I think my tongue is burned beyond repair.”

Iruka chuckled. “Poor kid. Don’t you know that to drink that you need to pour it directly to your throat?”

“I did, but Genma said only pussies do that and for some reason I believed him.”

“And how is he?”

“I stumbled on his unconscious carcass on my way to the bathroom in the morning and it threw up. I guess it doesn’t prove he’s alive but…”

Iruka tried to hide his amusement. “You know, it may seem hard to believe but some curd would be good for your stomach right now.”

Right after hearing the word ‘curd’ Shika dropped to his knees and grabbed Iruka’s trash can to empty his stomach, but after few minutes of heaving he groaned and spit some yellow phlegm.

“I think I just threw up my stomach.”

Iruka snorted to his coffee. Yes, he could still remember his first hangover. It’s never pretty.  

“I’m going out for lunch. Do you think you would be able to swallow something?”

“Since I don’t have a stomach anymore… I doubt that.” Shikamaru’s head was still hidden in the trash can but his voice sounded comfortable and sleepy.

Iruka decided that leaving early to his ‘lunch’ break would be a splendid idea.

The time was standing still! Kakashi watched the clock like a hawk. The second hand was moving but the minutes seemed to freeze. Every time he checked it was still not yet time to go. He ignored the knocking on his door. He was in no mood for guests even if it was Asuma.

The door clicked open.

“What the fuck…” Kakashi turned to the door and met a pair of amused brown eyes.

“You’re early!” He was already hugging the brown haired man in his arms. “Let’s go to my place.”

After a passionate kiss they moved quickly down the stairs and into Kakashi’s car. The drive to the general’s apartment was quick and quiet. The walk up the stairs was even shorter since they both were practically running. Iruka snatched Kakashi’s keys and was moving ahead to unlock the door. The taller man grabbed him around his waist and pushed him aside freezing in front of his door.

“Good morning, Kakashi.”

Gertrude was partially hidden in the shadows but she stepped forward into the light to greet the silver haired officer.

“What are you doing here?” The general’s tone was cold and threatening, but he let go of Iruka instantly. The woman stepped closer.

She tried to flirt with Kakashi before, but it was fruitless. She tried to seduce him but with no effect. She even tried to pretend to be a good wife material but it was all for nothing. The only thing she was good at was her work and she decided that it would be the best to use her assets. She dug deeper and deeper, going through every document, every letter and every phone call Iruka ever made. Then she checked his office and even when she still found nothing she decided to break into Iruka’s apartment. It was easier than she thought since the man rarely spend his nights there. And it was a bull’s eye. Someone slipped a note under Iruka’s door.

It was more than she ever hoped to achieve. She took the note to the decipher squad and let them work on it for few hours. There was a hidden message giving the coordinates of the Wolf’s Lair and the exact time. At first she wanted to go straight to Fromm and report treason as well as the assassination attempt but then she remembered why she was even there. Her goal was Kakashi. She would let him take credit for her discovery and then she would have a chance to see Umino’s face when she tells Kakashi. All she had to do was wait. Yes, she was aware that for some reason Kakashi liked that man but in the face of bare facts and evidence she was sure that Hatake would strangle the pony tailed man with his own bare hands.

She called the HQ and confirmed that General Hatake had plans for lunch with Major Umino. In the last few days Umino and Hatake always ended up in Kakashi’s place for lunch, so she assumed that waiting for them in there was reasonable.  

“Aren’t you going to invite me in, Kakashi?”

“I’m busy. Go away.”

“Are you sure, Kakashi? I think you may want to know what I have to tell you about your  _friend._ ”

“What friend?”

“This little sleazy snake.” She took out a gun and pointed it at Iruka.

Kakashi took a moment to think. Then he slowly took the key from Iruka’s hand and opened the door.

“Come in.”

Both Iruka and Gertrude obliged.

Gertrude produced a piece of paper from her pocket.

“This, my dear general, is a note I have found this morning in this pig’s apartment. It’s from Staufenberg. This traitorous trash has been lying to you! He is using you to his plans, making you do things you would have never done! He makes you spend thousands of franks on saving people not worth more than a few bars of soap.”

Iruka’s eyes quickly flashed over the note in her hands. It was authentic. He was finished. He didn’t even apologise to Shika. He didn’t manage to organize their escape route. He failed. He had been discovered and now Kakashi knew about his lies. He felt tears gathering in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Disappointing Kakashi like that was a burden hard to bear.

He could feel Kakashi’s eye move from the woman to him. Iruka felt small, guilty and helpless, but he straightened his back and raised his head.

Kakashi opened a drawer of a small stand in the hall. He pulled out a pistol and a silencer. Slowly he fixed both parts together, also making sure the gun was loaded.

“Is that true, Ruka?”

The irritating pet name made Iruka’s heart beat faster. It sounded personal and… friendly. Made him regret losing Kakashi even more. It made his heart rip in two, made him ache. It made him want to cry and scream. It made him hate himself for lying and betraying. But his personal life was not a priority. He was saving people’s lives and he refused to regret that. He was just a pawn. He needed to do his part for the greater good because what was happening there… it just had to end.

“The part about me being an agent and saving people’s lives, yes. But to insinuate that I needed your help or support to do my job was insulting.”

“Still feisty, huh?” Kakashi didn’t fought the smile.

“You know me, Kakashi…”

“Do I, really?” Iruka swallowed meeting his lover’s eye. He wasn’t lying and he wasn’t ashamed of what he did. He wasn’t afraid to die for what he believed in. His only regret would die in his aching heart when it stops beating. Presumably very soon considering that distinct click of unlocking the safety switch of a gun in Kakashi’s hand.

“What do you think, Kakashi? Because I think that if anyone does, it’s you.”

There were things Iruka wanted to say. He wanted to apologise. He wanted to confess how much Kakashi meant to him. He wanted to tell him how amazing he was, not only as a soldier, but as a person.

Gertrude snorted. “As if! He tries to lie his way out of it! I knew he was a traitor!”

“Ms Klauser, there is no way for me to come out of this alive no matter what I say, so if I may have a last word?”

“We don’t want to hear your nonsense! You pig!”

“I want to hear it.” Kakashi was calmly watching Iruka, seemingly not bothered by the situation in the slightest. It hurt. As stupid and naïve as it may seem, Iruka somehow hoped Kakashi would be at least angry if not sad. His obvious indifference to losing Iruka was killing the brunet.

“I just want to say that you should think of yourself more when I’m gone, Kakashi. Spend more time with your friends because you enjoy it, and they do too. I hope my… deeds… won’t make you even more aloof. I never lied to you. I didn’t tell you everything but I also never lied. So I’m sorry if it… hurt you in some way, but I did what I believed was right and I will pay the price with my head held high because the future where different people are not allowed to exist is not one worth living through. Not for me. I just hope it will suit you better than me.” And he really did. Their lives were screwed up. He was about to die and Kakashi was going to live in this nightmare where he would have to always pretend or hide.

“Don’t worry, trash. I’ll take care of him.” The grin that split Gertrude’s face was downright creepy.

“Gertrude, hand the note to Iruka.”

She almost swooned hearing Hatake say her name. They worked like a team now.

“Yes. It’s better if he holds it when you shoot him.” Iruka took the note from Gertrude and put it into his pocket.

“Have you read it?”

Gertrude’s eyes brightened. “Yes. I can’t wait to tell you about it.”

“Who else?”

“I asked the decipher squad for help, but don’t worry. They don’t know what it was. I just asked them to break the code. No one knows about it. You will take the full credit, honey!”

Kakashi smirked and raised his gun. “That’s all I needed to know.”

And he fired.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini_mama it’s for you!
> 
> Thank you Kenouki, dora on, walke, and also Nelniel, Bang227 and Korregidora and all others who read this story (either now or 7 years ago when I started publishing it… damn…)
> 
> That’s it. This is the final chapter. I can’t believe I finally finished it…

The sound was almost inaudible. No one would hear it in the neighbouring quarters. Judging by the height on which Kakashi’s hand was raised Iruka expected the bullet to hit him straight in the forehead. He remembered Kakashi shooting Kabuto. There was no chance that the man would miss.

So, Iruka expected it to be quick.

He didn’t even expect to feel any pain, because you don’t feel pain when you instantly die, right? So he wasn’t surprised when no pain came. He waited for the blackness to engulf him though…

When he heard a body hit the floor he looked down prepared to see himself sprawled on the floor in a pool of dark thick blood. He felt nauseous at the mere thought and that seemed vaguely weird too,  because he shouldn’t feel anything after hearing that gunshot…

Something squeezed his shoulder and his body couldn’t take it anymore. He dropped to his knees and bent over emptying his stomach right into the dark red puddle which shouldn’t be possible, unless Kakashi didn’t shoot him in the head. If he shot him in his stomach then… it still didn’t add up. Kakashi’s hand was raised rather high and didn’t falter.

Something was soothingly rubbing his back. It felt really nice…

“Ok, now I’m fucked.” Iruka moved his head up following the voice, and looked at the pale face of the other man. Kakashi seemed troubled.

“I say we wait until it gets dark. We can pretend she’s drunk and carry her out of here. We’ll drop her somewhere in the park or just throw her into the river… Help me, Ruka!”

“What…?”

“Help me. Come on, it’s not a time for a panic attack. We need to cover the bullet hole. I shoot her straight in the heart. I didn’t want any brain tissue decorating the hall. But this won’t stop bleeding right away. Fuck, it’s still pumping.”

Iruka still felt nauseous. Not from the sight of blood or a dead body at his feet. It was confusion, relief and total lack of air in his brain. He was going to faint.

“Ruka! Breathe.” Kakashi was holding his forearms and was looking into Iruka’s eyes, calming him down. “Breathe. In and out.” Iruka did as he was told. “Good. Very good.” Kakashi’s lips were hot on his cool forehead, his arms strong around Iruka’s body.

“Kakashi…?”

“It’s alright. She’s dead. Don’t worry. Just breathe. I’ll make it alright. We can make it. I’ll think of something, just breathe.”

So Iruka breathed feeling his heart slowing down to its normal rhythm. After a moment when working his lungs was not so difficult anymore the stench of blood became more prominent and it made Iruka’s stomach move again, but he stopped it from reacting. He needed to get his shit together and quick. He was alive. He wasn’t dead, because Kakashi did not shoot him. Despite of what Iruka did, and who he was… Kakashi didn’t kill him.

“I’m so sorry, Kakashi.”

“Shhh. It’s alright. I’ll think of something. Just tell me who else knows about you.”

“…Shika.”

“You trust him?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. You know we have to get the fuck out of here, right?”

“We…?”

“Well, I just shot Fromm’s secretary…” He looked at Iruka questioningly. “DO you really think I’m going to leave you now?”

Iruka’s voice failed him suddenly when he tried to form an answer.

“Whatever your mission was it ends here. We’ll get rid of the body and I’ll try to get us some fake documents. Fuck, I don’t even know who I can trust… We need to get the fuck out of Berlin and hide, then find a way to flee the country. We need to go West.”

And then the phone rang.

“Shit…” Kakashi pulled Iruka closer and reached for the phone.

“Hatake speaking.” He listened to the voice in the receiver. Iruka watched as his eyes grew wider and he already knew that Kakashi was being informed about the assassination in the Wolf’s Lair.

“I understand. I’m on my way.”

Kakashi hung up and hugged Iruka tighter. “You knew?”

Iruka just nodded. “Did they succeed?”

“No, but even if they would, what the fuck did they expect to achieve?”

“I don’t know… I wasn’t… I didn’t plan it.”

“I know. It doesn’t matter now.” Kakashi’s arms were tightening their grip.

“They want us both in a plane to the Lair right away. I’m sure they are calling your apartment right now. We need to get going.”

They patched up Getrude’s body and hid it in the closet. Being in the hurry there was no point in wasting time to get rid of the body. They were leaving in few hours anyway.

“Ruka?”

“Hmmm?”

“What was that ‘last words’ thing you pulled off back there?”

“What do you mean?”

Kakashi tilted his head to one side curiously studying Iruka’s confused face.

“You didn’t really think I would shoot _you_ , did you?”

Iruka didn’t answer so Kakashi growled, angry and disappointed. Iruka didn’t want to disappoint him but he also didn’t want to lie. Not anymore.

“You really thought I would kill you?”

“What else was I supposed to think. I’m pretty sure you killed for less than that.”

“But it’s you, Iruka. I would never hurt you.”

It wasn’t something Iruka expected to hear. In the contrary, it would be the last thing he expected. But here it was, coming out of Kakashi’s beautiful lips, without hesitation and for the first time Iruka thought of possibility of being in love with another man…

 

…

 

Soon they were in the HQ in Kakashi’s office, organising a plane and dealing with formalities of their departure.

“We should take Shikamaru with us. I’ll put him on the list…”

“Kakashi… Shika won’t leave Kurenai and his unborn nephew…”

The general looked up from the papers he was putting into his satchel.

“What are you saying, Iruka? You want to take a pregnant woman with us? We may die. And what about Asuma?”

“What about me?”

When the pilot entered the office he was only mildly surprised that Iruka was there too, or that he was the one to speak on behalf of them both.

“Asuma, I want you to take us to the Lair.”

 

“No!” Kakashi grabbed Iruka’s shoulder. “No, Ruka, we’ll take someone else.”

“No.” Iruka pulled his hand free of the general’s touch. “We’ll take Asuma.”

The pilot was a bit confused but at this point it didn’t matter to him what Kakashi wanted. It was his only chance to flee. It was now or never.

“When?”

“Now.” Asuma froze. It meant that _it_ has already started, or maybe even happened. It meant that it really was their one and only chance to escape… and Iruka probably wasn’t going to use it because he wanted to stay with that asshole Kakashi… They needed to think of something else.

“Go and prepare the plane. Who is your navigator?”

“Should be Genma but he’s… indisposed…”

Iruka shook his head. “Take him anyway.”

Asuma nodded but in his head there was a storm. He needed to get Kurenai out the country, even if it meant hurting Kakashi and Iruka.

“And Asuma!” Iruka was holding his sleeve.

“What is it, Iruka?”

“Asuma…”

“Iruka! Don’t!” Kakashi’s eye was impossibly wide, his hand on the Luger at his belt, ready to use it anymoment.

“This plane is not coming back, Asuma.”

The pilot’s face was shell shocked. “Are you serious, Iruka?”

“Yes, I am very serious, Asuma. If you take Genma it still leaves the second pilot and whoever they put on that plane with us.”

Asuma’s hopeful eyes moved from Iruka to his lifelong friend.

“Kakashi?”

The general walked up closer, now a bit calmer, and shrugged.

“Fromm’s secretary found out about Ruka. I shot the bitch in my apartment. Get the plane ready as soon as possible. Trust me. We’ll be back soon.”

Iruka nodded in confirmation but it was clear that Asuma was still very confused.

They took a car and soon entered Asuma’s apartment.

“Kurenai!” Kakashi raised his voice making sure every neighbour had heard him.

“You are under arrest for helping your brother.”

Kurenai would die right then and there out of sheer shock and worry but Iruka was smiling and shaking his head.

“Pack your things. We’re going.” Iruka whispered in her ear, already pulling some suitcases out of a closet and helping her get her stuff.

“Iruka, can you handle this? I need to arrest her brother.” He grinned viciously at the disapproving look on his lover’s face and left.    

Shika was packed and ready waiting for a word from Asuma but instead it was Kakashi who entered the office.

“Move your ass, brat. I’m arresting you for treason. You and your sister are coming with us.”

The younger man bolted and tried to run, but Kakashi was faster and stronger. He pressed Shikamaru’s lanky body to the wall.

“Heh! I just wanted to see what you would do if I said that.”

“What?” Shika was looking confusedly into the general’s lone grey eye.

“Calm the fuck down, kid, and pack. Asuma has the plane ready so move your skinny ass before I kick it. We’re leaving. Don’t make Ruka wait. You know he hates that.”

Putting Shika on the list as his adjutant wasn’t a problem for Iruka, but to find a reason to take a pregnant woman onto the plane was trickier. Luckily he still had keys to Kakashi’s apartment.

“Welcome on board Miss Klauser.” A soldier stamping her pass was smiling brightly at the black haired woman in a long trench coat. Kurenai smiled back and swiftly moved along to get inside. She wanted to go to the cockpit and make sure that Asuma was really there but she stayed knowing that she shouldn’t make a fuss.

………..

After the news about the explosion in the Wolf’s Lair reached the HQ everything was a mess.

“Gertrude! Where is this woman when I need her?”

Fromm’s fist hit the reception desk in the hall scaring a mousy looking secretary. The girl looked up at the general.

“S-she was going to g-general Hatake’s place… for lunch.”

“Hatake? Great. They’re lovers! She’s probably still in bed. AT A TIME LIKE THIS? Take two men and go there. Break the door if you have to. I need her here. NOW!”

………..

Iruka was already there when Kakashi boarded the plane. Genma was an unmoving figure in the turret, Asuma with the second pilot were in position. They also had two other low rank soldiers assigned to get to reach the Lair.

They couldn’t go West, even though after the Normandy attack it would be the easy way out. They were supposed to head to Poland so they needed to go East for at least few miles. Iruka was going to assure their safe landing on British Islands but first they needed to get there alive.

They needed to get rid of the three people that were with them on board and until they did that, there was no time to relax. Kakashi was already plotting his actions. They couldn’t do anything with Kurenai in the same space. They were on a plane so logic would make them all avoid shooting, but in desperate times logic was sometimes very weak against a will to live.

He walked into the pilot’s cockpit and slapped his arm on Asuma’s shoulder making a small talk. In a blink of an eye his hands moved and were twisting the second pilot’s head around his neck. The head fell limply forward without any sound of a struggle.

“Two more to go.” Kakashi patted Asuma’s shoulder one more time and left.

Shika sat close beside his sister with a dreamy smile on his lips. His eyes were fixed outside the window on white fluffy clouds and endless blue sky. He looked content.

His private mission was almost accomplished. He got Kurenai and the unborn baby out of hell. He never truly believed they would manage to stop the war or save many lives. But he really wanted to manage that one thing - saving the kid.

 ….

The door to Kakashi’s apartment burst open revealing an empty flat. It was a mess, like someone was packing in a hurry. They moved to the bedroom and on a messed up bed they’ve found what they were looking for. Gertrude Klauser was lying on top of the covers, fully dressed. Beside her lied her purse. It was open with its content spilled around. Something was terribly wrong with this picture and they realized what, only after they felt for a pulse on her neck. The woman was dead.

….

The radio roared making Asuma jump.

“Captain Asuma. Is general Hatake on board of your plane?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Is there also a woman who claims to be Gertrude Klauser?”

Asuma swallowed hard. “Yes Sir.”

“You are to immediately turn back. I repeat, bring general Hatake back to Berlin, immediately.”

“Yes, Sir.”

He tuned the radio and called his friend.

“They want me to bring you back.”

Kakashi paled. “They probably found the bitch. Speed up. I’ll take care of our two nuisances before they sent a fighter after us.”

“If they do, we’re dead. How am I supposed to avoid a fighter with this huge thing?” Asuma was beginning to have doubts. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea after all. Maybe they all made a terrible mistake?

“If anyone can than it’s you, my friend.”

Kakashi left the cockpit once again, just in time to see Iruka fix his hair. His tanned fingers were brushing through the chocolate locks, tying them again into a neat pony tail. The general sighed heavily. He wished it were his hands doing it for Ruka.  

Then he looked around. Before he left to answer Asuma’s call the two other man had been sitting opposite each other. One was reading some documents while the other one seemed to be asleep. Now, the one that had been reading before seemed…

He glanced at Iruka. The gorgeous man’s hands were shaking and he was awfully pale. Beside his boot a red stained handkerchief betrayed what happened while Kakashi had been with Asuma.

One more to go. He took out a knife and quickly slit the sleeping man’s throat.

“Kakashi…” Kurenai turned her head away and suddenly emptied her stomach onto the floor. Iruka promptly jumped in to help her. It was good. He looked like he needed something to do, to take his mind off of what he had done moments earlier.

“I’m sorry…” The woman was desperately trying to talk even though she was still heaving.

“It’s alright, Kurenai. You’re doing great.” Shikamaru was already moving the bodies away, covering them with something. Kakashi squeezed Iruka’s shoulder and wet to the cockpit to remove the third body.

“Asuma, inform the HQ that you turned back and that I reacted aggressively to that. The remaining passengers tried to restrain me but I had a gun and they had no choice but to kill me.”

Asuma did exactly as he was told. The silence on the  other hand was terrifying.

“Captain Asuma! Is Colonel Umino alright?”

Kakashi nodded and whispered something about a small cut.

“Yes, Sir. He suffered a minor wound but is otherwise fine. Would you like to speak to him?”

“Not necessarily. If he is alright and Hatake is no longer a threat, then your previous orders remain. What about the woman?”

“…Unconscious.”

“You are to deliver Colonel Umino to the Wolf’s Lair as soon as possible. I repeat, deliver Colonel Umino to the Lair. Getting Umino there is your priority but keep in mind to bring the woman back, preferably alive. She may have some information we need.”

“Yes, Sir. I understand, Sir. We are turning back to the previous course. ETA 2h.”

When radio silenced once again Asuma looked up at his friend and whipped the sweat from his forehead.

The sun outside was shining bright welcoming them in a new world. Soon Iruka entered the cockpit and took over the radio to make sure that English air force would not shoot them down and Asuma still couldn’t believe that it was all over. The nightmare he had to live in was left behind.

And his child was going to be born free.

 

 

 THE END

 Thank you for reading.


End file.
